No Ordinary Love
by fiend89
Summary: Regina casts a curse to get her happy ending and will fight tooth and nail to keep it. What happens when a stranger who she never thought she will see again rolls into town? Story starts at season 1. Swan Queen. Will loosely follow canon. Warning – this is a G!P story.
1. Chapter 1

Regina casts a curse to get her happy ending and will fight tooth and nail to keep it. What happens when a stranger who she never thought she will see again rolls into town? Story starts at season 1. Swan Queen. Will loosely follow canon. Warning – this is a G!P story.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Once Upon a Time characters.

**A/N This is my first fanfic and constructive criticism is welcomed. I encouraged you all to listen to "No Ordinary Love" by Sade. This fic is inspired from that song. Big thanks to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud ever who has encouraged me to write this, Herimony.**

No Ordinary Love

Chapter 1

Regina grabs herself a bottle of her hardest apple cider and pours the drink in a tumbler. Then, she chugs the liquid down with vigor and slams the crystal down on her pristine mahogany table. The cider sloshes onto the table and it probably will leave a ring but right now, she doesn't care to be prim and proper that her hateful mother groomed her to be. She looks around at her immaculate home, shrouded in luxury that will almost rival her castle in the Enchanted Forest. It is as close as one could get to a castle in this town she has made after casting the curses that ends all curses.

She laughs, but it lacks any mirth. This curse was supposed to bring her happiness. To see that insipid Snow without her Prince _Charming_ and nobody having happy endings was supposed to bring her joy. It was a joy to stroll through her town, seeing these fools suffer and fear her presence, just as she has suffered when a certain brat couldn't keep her mouth shut about her love affairs. But going through the same routine got old very quickly. It has been 17 years into the curse, and she is just down right bored. Rumple surely didn't mention this part of the curse. She feels nothing but emptiness, like she is missing a piece of herself.

Regina shakes her head and takes another swig of her honey crisp cider. Maleficent and Rumple did warn her that she would have a grave price to pay for this curse. Scaring these poor peasants brought her a short moment of satisfaction in the beginning, but now the taunts lost their blunder. She is no longer challenged and to be honest, she misses that. She wants to meet her equal. She sighs heavily, taking in her surroundings. A break from Storybrooke shall suffice. She has yet to venture outside of Storybrooke. The curse has somehow programmed everyone's minds with the knowledge of this world's modern conveniences. If not, she would have been spooked by television and would have no clue how to operate a car.

She walks away from the study and leaves her glass and stomps in her high priced heels to climb up her elegant marble stairs to her room, determined to find some type of excitement out of the suffocating town that she controls. She opens the door to her bedroom and peruses her closet to find a nice party dress. Her collection is rather limited, considering most of her wardrobe consist of very business formal attire since she is mayor of the town.

While fumbling through her clothes, she thinks of where she should take her first trip. Her mind wonders on a show call "Friends". It is such a peculiar show, one of those non-sensical comedies. It is not like she can relate to having friends to confide in. Her only friend in her youth was Rocinante. Her mother made sure to stomp such a weakness of wanting those types of relationships in her life. The one adult friend she had, if you want to call it that as two women just sharing their hatred of certain princesses, was buried underneath the library.

"A-ha." Regina says as she pulls a nice-tight flightly black A-line dress out of her closet. "This will do nicely." New York. That is where the show "Friends" is filmed in. It seems just quite the place to get into some debauchery. "New York, here I come".

* * *

"Hey, Em. I got something for ya." Scrubby Neal pulls out a near perfect card ID that closely resembles her being 21 as they sit in a busy café in Queens. Emma drops her spoon of lentil soup and grabs the card from him. "Sweeeettttttt. Thanks Neal. Have a told you that you were such a good influence in my life?" Neal chuckles and takes a bite out of his greasy cheeseburger.

"Ha. Don't say I never did anything for you. But be careful, you don't want to get pinch for being a minor for just trying to get some ass," he crassly pointed out.

Emma met the scrappy ruffian, Neal, while breaking into a vintage Beetle that he himself have stolen beforehand. After nearly getting caught because of speeding, Neal came up with a great excuse to not get searched so the cops don't find out that the vehicle wasn't theirs.

They have not been separate since. They were like Bonnie and Clyde, stealing from stores on the small time side to survive another day. Neal is like a brother she never had. She has always lived a lonely life, being an orphan after being left by her parents like a piece of trash on a highway in Maine. Neal is family.

Of course, Neal tried to make moves to become more than that, but she had to tell him that she was not interested when he discovered that she had a package herself. It has always been a thorn in her side. It is bad enough to be considering a throwaway, but it has been worse to feel like some type of freak and that is probably why no one loves you. She still remembers the time she opened her heart and entrusted Neal with a secret you has told no one:

_Neal and Emma are sitting in the bug in an abandoned, dimly lit parking lot, enjoying some convenience store junk food that they stole a couple of hours ago. Emma told a small joke and both just laugh heartily. Neal turns towards Emma, noticing how a carefree Emma is really beautiful. It is not like he hasn't noticed it before, but a wave of lust and comfort rolls through him. So, he proceeds to lean over the gear shift and kisses Emma lightly. _

_Emma is shocked into immobility, surprise at Neal's boldness. His scrubby chin tickles her face. She considers Neal to be like a brother, nothing in the realm of any romantic sense. She does not reciprocate the kiss, which Neal mistakenly believes since she is not pushing him away, she is giving her consent. _

_He slowly moves his hand to her stomach to rub, and dives his hand into the waistband of her tight jeans to touch her more. When his hand goes further down he feels an appendage so he hastily snatches his hand away in haste like he touched a burning iron. He looks at her in shock and confusion. "What the hell!?"_

_Emma just shakes her head in disbelief, she dropped her bag of Doritos when Neal face smashed her. She didn't know why she didn't push Neal away when he initiated the kiss but knew she was in deep shit when his hands were going in her pants. She knew she should have stopped it earlier. Now Neal was going to treat her like a freak. So is starved for companionship, she didn't want to frightened him away by rejecting him so suddenly._

_She has lived through many rejections growing up parentless, with people who couldn't give a rat's ass about her. She experienced the pain of being bullied because she was different. She had foster parents who called her an "abomination", saying things like "she shouldn't be living." _

_She couldn't stand to face another taunt or rejection for being different, that is why she turned towards her door and unlocks it to run away from this awkward situation. Before Emma could leave the car, Neal grabs her left arm from leaving the passenger seat. "Wait! Emma! Shit. Please just stay. I didn't want to hurt you in any way. Please don't leave. But…please, can you explain that? Please?" Emma slowly turns to Neal, contemplating whether she should tell him about her abnormality. Neal's brown eyes penetrates her with curiosity, confusion, but also gentleness. She didn't sense any judgment or disgust from. She exhales slowly, wanting to get this secret out and settles back into her seat._

"_Neal, yes, what you felt is what it is. I had developed a fully functional penis since I was a baby. I didn't tell you because I fear that you would have made fun of me and dropped our friendship like bad habit. I am not attracted to guys. Initially, I didn't stop you because I didn't know you had feelings for me and if I stopped you, I feared you would have abandoned me," Emma lowers her eyes to the car floor before her and sadly finishes, "like everyone else has." Silence encompasses the whole car and passes for a few minutes. Nothing could be heard in the car except car alarms randomly going off in the city that never sleeps. _

_Neal faces the front window, and runs his hand through his unruly hair. He slouches into his seat. He returns his gaze to Emma, observing her with her eyes shut, breathing harshly, looking like she wanted to bolt after her confession._

_He lifts her chin towards her. "Em, look. For one, you shouldn't have let me continue to touch you if it wasn't not wanted. You shouldn't have to feel like you have to allow unwanted touching to continue because you are afraid that person wouldn't like you anymore. That is not cool at all and I'm sorry for misinterpreting your response. Two, I know how it feels to feel like you are not wanted. I thank you for trusting me enough to tell me about your…." he slowly gestures to her crotch, "…package." He chuckles softly, trying to lessen the tension in the car. Emma smiles a little, relieved to find that Neal does not hate her very existence. Neal removes his hand from her chin and good-naturally says, "Besides, now you told you like girls, that just means we have more in common. But I bet mine's is bigger."_

_Emma now fully laughs, shaking her head, not believing the turn of events of today. She is so happy to find someone that still treats her like a human being, and still wants to be her friend. She is also glad that Neal understands that they can be nothing but friends. _

"_Emma, you know that I really don't have any family, but I consider you part of it. Don't forget that. You are my sister, even if I just had tried to grope you." They both laughed, understanding the turn of their relationship, they are truly now family._

Emma slight shakes her head from her memory and gives him a goofy smile. "Thanks for this Neal."

Neal rubs his patch of hair on his chin. " Don't mention it sis. Just go and enjoy yourself." He gives her an impish grin. "Can't I go with you? Like….there has to be some ladies that are into guys, right?"

Emma just shakes her head. "No Neal. For the last time, you are not going to a lesbian club to try to hit on chicks. Don't you have straight ones you can chase?"

"Emma, how else will I live out my threesome fantasy?"

"Dude, you are insane."

"Well, I'm happy you are trying to put yourself out there. But please be careful. I bet there are some real tough ladies that go to those clubs. If one of them get too handsy, knee them in the crotch, give them a right hook, and elbow them in the back."

"Wow, so you are like some karate master, huh?"

Neal relaxes in his seat and shrugs, but has a faraway look when he casts his eyes away from her stare. "There are crazier things to be, trust me on that."

Emma continues to devour her soup. "Hmmppp…whatever. But I am so amp for tonight. I just want to be somewhere where I can be myself and have some fun."

Neal looks over Emma, tough and street smart, but still has insecurities and a deep sense of longing. "Maybe tonight starts a new beginning for you. Who knows?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thank you all who favorited, reviewed, and followed. I feel mad love. Again, I encouraged you all to listen to "No Ordinary Love" by Sade. This fic is inspired from that song. Big thanks to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony.**

Black pumps, a form-fitting black skirt with jagged leggings, and a red V-neck blouse exits out of the taxi into bustling, high tempo New York City. It is 8pm and Regina Mills with blood red lipstick and eye shadow that give makes her brown eyes pop is looking fierce like the Queen she was, or still is she secretly thinks, and is on a prowl for excitement.

She takes her time to take in her gatherings. New York always seem to amaze her while watching TV shows. It seems that it is the most popular city to set for a show's location. In the Enchanted Forest, castles were the tallest structures in the land. But here in this city that is so nice that they name it twice, there is a building in every corner but matches up to it height and grandeur of her old home.

She walks down an avenue towards her destination, "Alley's Corner". It was much to her surprise and pleasure to find in this world has clubs that are dedicated to women who find joy in other women. Such proclivities were never outright displayed in the Old World. Regina found she enjoyed the bodies and company of women after a beautifully maiden, Mara, attended to her during her nightly baths. One time, she reached down to clean her private area. Mara somehow touch her in such a way, it gave her an immense amount of pleasure. That touch opened up so many opportunities for the young queen. Her itch was never scratch when performing her wifely duties with the King.

Regina wrinkles in disgust. This is definitely not the time to think about that old crinkly fart her mother forced her to marry. No, this was a time for freedom. Freedom she did not experience under the strong hand of her mother. Freedom was out of her grasp when married to the king. One does not say no to a king. Tonight, she is unleashing her inhibitions and breaking from the mundane routines of the curse she casted.

The bright hot pink neon lights displaying "Alley's Corner" had an extension line of eager ladies looking for a fun time out. Regina struts towards the front of the line, ignoring the numerous looks of envy, incredulity, and lust and stood right in front of the 6'5 tattooed bouncer with a military style crew cut. His bright blue eyes took in Regina. She definitely looks like a woman that can pull in more business.

He removed the velvet rope that barricade the line from the club and waved her in. Regina gives him a nod, lifts her chin, and regally steps into the dimly lighted club. Regina looks around and takes in the sights and sounds before her. It is somewhat packed. Women were gyrating on each other to high-tempo pop music.

Her heels click on tile flooring with neon lights flooding multiple colors throughout the expanded area. The walls thicken to cage in the loud music so it does not escape into the busy streets. The bar is a full circle with women clambering over to try to get their drink orders. Regina looks around and finds an empty seat on the elevated bar and daintily sits down. She waves a hand and catches the attention of a raven-black hair bartender with a silver lip ring and skin tight black t-shirt. "Hey miss, what can I get ya?"

"An apple-martini," Regina said, projecting her voice. The lady proceeded to fix her drink as Regina eyes her. She wants nothing but the best. When the drink is completed, Regina tastes the drink and slips her a few bills. She turns around to look at women dancing as she sips her drink. Her cider is better but it will suffice. Here, she feels that she doesn't have to be the Evil Queen, nor a mayor. She can just be Regina. Her moments of solitude are interrupted when a slightly drunk woman slides into a cushioned bar stool after it had been vacated by a previous customer.

"I'm not a photographer, but I can picture me and you together." The woman had on a garish looking t-shirt, short brown hair, and baggy jeans with Chucks. Regina bursts out laughing and the intruder laughs along with her, thinking that she effectively broke ice and was about to serenade her with more cheesy pick-up lines.

"Oh dear, don't think I was laughing with you. I was laughing at you. Please take those awful lines and make like a bug, and fly away." The woman's smile became heartbroken and she slowly exit the scene with her pride crushed but Regina didn't care. It served her right to dare enter her presence with such lame attempts, and she was not appealing in the least bit.

Regina crosses her legs and turns her attention back to the crowd on the floor and just continues her people watching, working on her second drink that she ordered shortly after. It surprised her that someone took that long to approach her. She knew she was a very attractive woman and was used to getting hit on. She does not mind the flattery but women tended to be smoother than the last one. She has always enjoyed female pleasantries then male.

It wasn't another twenty minutes until another suitor tried to take a crack at her. A tall woman, at least 5'11, with spiky black hair and eyes, a built frame walked right in front of her.

"What would you like to drink?" Regina eyes her up and down, she is definitely not her type and something about her aura does not entice her in the least bit.

"Presumptuous are we?" Regina points to her almost full glass. "I already have one and can get my own." Regina turns towards the bar, promptly dismissing her. She finishes her drink and walks to the other side of the club, worming her way through sweating bodies on the dance floor to occupy a quieter, more secluded area of the place.

Regina didn't realize that the woman was following her and just walks right onto the left side of her, "Come out and dance with me."

Regina snaps her head towards the intruder. She cannot believe that this brute dares to give her an order and not take a clue that she didn't want to be bothered. "Since you cannot take a hint and have limited intelligence, I will be very straightforward with you. I do not want to drink, dance, nor even converse with you. And you definitely need to work on wooing a lady. Now be gone." Regina hoped that it will end there but her bicep is clenched by a very strong grip. The Neanderthal veers her head towards Regina's face, smelling of old cigarettes and cheap whiskey, pushing her body closer to her. "You don't have to be fucking rude. I was asking nicely."

Regina scoffs, sucks her teeth, and tries to tug her arm away from tight calloused hands, but can't escape. She hates feeling trap and powerless, she wishes she had magic now to blast this beast away because right now, she is not physically strong enough to face this woman but refuses to show any weakness.

With a voice so venomous that has brought villagers to their knees, she seethes out, "I don't remember you asking anything. And no means NO. Now unhand me, NOW!" Her heart pounds, she didn't want to make a scene and then the problem escalates to where police could get involved and would want to get her background. Having them try to poke in her past and she having to say that she is from a magical realm or from a town that does not exist will not be the highlight of her day. She definitely needs to create an identity in this world.

The butch female smirked, knowing that she has the upper hand, not appreciating this bitch slighting her, "Or what princess? What are you going to do about it?"

* * *

Emma finally enters Alley's Corner after waiting in line for over thirty minutes on a warm May evening. "Music" by Madonna bombards her as she sees women of all shapes and sizes, dancing and having a good time. This is her first time in a true adult club, chills of excitement runs through her veins. She definitely has to thank Neal for her fake ID that got her in this mature club. Emma brushes off imaginary lint from her plaid, Catholic school girl skirt she was wearing with black leggings, combat boots, with wire-framed glasses and a high ponytail.

She pushes her way through a crowd, standing in an unoccupied corner of the club, just drinking in the scenes before her. She was hesitant to join in the festivities, wanting to just get acclimated with her surroundings, she is more of a lone wolf. She observes a couple in a heated argument, until the taller one tongues down the other one, probably to shut her up. Emma giggles to herself.

Emma lands on a woman of perfection sitting at the bar. The dark-haired beauty had smoky brown eyes like chocolate, with plump-red lips, and showing just the right amount of cleavage. And she is totally out of her league. That woman is like Versace and she is Goodwill. She sets her back on the wall, carefully devouring the sight of this magnificent woman. She hoped she does not come off as stalkerish but she is truly the most captivating thing in this club.

She sees an average size woman approach the alluring beauty. She says something to her, since she cannot hear their conversation over the loud music she has to pick up body language, and the dark beauty laughs. Emma feels immense jealousy overwhelm her. She wants to be on the receiving end of that smile. The woman says something back and the other one's smile was completely wiped away and she walks somberly with a dejected frown.

Nevermind, whatever was said, she wouldn't want to be on the receiving end of that. It may be mean but she chuckled to herself. The lovely woman must have let down the other woman, and it was not gentle. The mystery woman went back to drinking some beverage, it looks like a martini from a distance. Emma shakes her head, of course she is drinking something fancy. No way was she even going to try to approach her. You can't buy champagne on wine cooler budget and she does not have money like that.

But she still admires the gorgeous woman from a distance, not even going to bothering to get a drink. She wants to use her newly acquired card to buy one but does not even feel worthy to be in the vicinity of the most beautiful woman in the world. A girl with a bright smile and long strawberry blonde hair approaches Emma. "Hey good-looking. Want to go have a dance with me?" Her bright eyes look at her in eagerness, waiting for an answer.

Emma looks at her, noticing how pretty she is, but she does not compare to what's sitting at the bar across from them. Emma can't believe that she has already been ruined, not even having spoken to the alarming regal woman at the bar. "No thank you, but thanks anyway," politely rejects the girl's offer. The blonde just shrugs and walks away, not taking much offense. Emma just wants to stay in her spot and watch the lovely woman from a distance.

That is when she notices a tall, butch looking woman approaching the object of her affection. She spoke to the woman and the brunette points to her drink and turns her head back to the dance floor. From Emma's perspective the spiky hair woman probably asked to buy a drink for dark-hair woman and kind of dismissed Spiky, the name she gave her, by walking away. In Emma's mind, she named the dark hair beauty Missus. Missus walked over seemingly to her side of the club, and was a few feet away. But Emma was in darker corner of the place, being partially hidden. What alarmed Emma was seeing Spiky having a pissed off look on her face, and was following Missus to the other end where Emma was located. Emma didn't like this situation at all but she hung back.

Spiky and Missus exchanged some words and Spiky proceeded to grip the beautiful woman's bicep roughly. Missus shot a glare so dark, it could bring grown men to tears. That is when Emma decided to spring to action, stomping her way towards to the two.

She taps a finger on Spiky and the brutish woman whip her head towards her, still tightly gripping onto the smaller woman's arm. "I don't think the lady appreciates you touching her like that. How about you let her go?"

Regina's eyes flash towards to the blonde stranger. She looks quite young but has piercing green eyes that she thinks has seen and experienced much in this world. Regina hates feeling like a damn damsel in distress but also felt thankful that someone was willing to stand up for her. Lord knows that she did not have anyone in life to even care enough about her to do so. Maybe her father, but he was too weak to do anything against her mother.

"What are you going to do about it, shrimp?" the taller woman growled and released Regina. Emma stepped right up into Spiky's face, challenging her.

"Do you want to see what I'm about to do?" Emma hates bullies and this dyke was definitely one who like to prey on others who they feel are weaker than they are. She experienced this often in foster homes and learn pretty early how to fight back to protect herself. She was and still is skinny, but quickly learned how to defend herself. She is very scrappy.

Spiky eyes roamed Emma, sizing her up. She clearly sees danger in sharp green eyes. She is of course more bark than bite. "You can have the bitch. She is not worth my time anyway," she stomps out of this area of the club. Emma eyes her, making sure she exits out of the area. Once the coast is clear and she turns her head back to the brunette. Regina straightens her blouse that was a little ruffled and stares at the blonde that came to her aid. She was quite pleasant to look it.

Emma finally has a close up of the woman that she has been oogling the whole time she arrived at Alley's. This woman was not just beautiful, she was a freaking goddess! Her features are dark and enchanting, she could get lost for all eternity in the pools of molten eyes staring back at her. Her mouth is gaping open at the picture of perfection.

Regina gives her a seductive smirk, amused at how smitten the blonde is with her. She decides to break the ice, trying to give the blonde time to collect herself.

"Well, you are one shining knight in armor. I guess a thank you is in order." The brunette has the sexiest raspiest voice on God's green earth. She can listen to it for the next millennia. Emma snaps out of her small little world where it is just her and this woman alone, together, with a million scenarios running through her head.

"Well…ummmm….yeah…about that. I just don't like bullies, ya know? And every queen needs a knight, I definitely think you are like some queen in your past life." Emma winces from her stupidity. She can't believe she sounds like a bumbling idiot in front of this woman. And that knight-queen line was like the cheese of all cheesy lines. She takes a step back away from the woman, clearly embarrassed with her outburst.

Regina laughs lightly, very amused that this woman is actually quite right, unintentionally, in her assessment. And the blonde's embarrassment just tickles her fancy but she wants to put her at ease and teases her.

"You are the most ineloquent knight I have ever encountered." Emma immediately looks up from the floor and stares back at the beauty and relaxes. She is happy that she does not seem to get a quick dismissal from her. Well, if she is going to go for it, she might as well go all in and gathers her courage.

"I can't help if I get speechless or tongue-tied around the most beautiful woman in the world. Really, it is all your fault." Emma shoots her a dorky smile. Regina genuinely smiles back at her. She is the most interesting person that she has encountered thus far. She feels a magnetic pull from the blonde and wants to spend more time with her. She must really be something for Regina to feel like this woman is worthy of her time. "Charming, my dear. I am sorry for that, I will ensure to tone down my sexiness in the future. I would hate for you to have a heart attack," she retort back playfully.

"Don't ever, ever do that. I'll just suffer if need be." Emma flashes her an even bigger grin. Regina puts out her painted red-nail hand. "Name is Regina Mills." Emma stares at her hand and gently takes it. She rolls the name back in forth in her head. Regina Mills. Strong but lovely name. Is there nothing imperfect with this woman?

Emma stares directly into brown eyes that melts her heart away, and gives a chaste kiss on her hand that is as soft as the clouds,. "My name is Emma. Emma Swan. Glad to meet your acquaintance." Regina gasps at the gentleness that Emma displayed. Emma is awkward but surely, strong but delicate. Beautiful but also fierce if she has to be. Regina never had someone to treat her like she a piece of art since Daniel. Even if it is just this one time, she just wants to give herself to this gorgeous woman before her. Regina reaches out and caresses Emma's arm. For some odd reason, she feels safe with this stranger, this Emma.

She moves her head towards Emma's ear and whispers, "Come with me." Emma gulps audibly and just nods her head, she will never refuse Regina's requests. Their hands entangle and she follows her out of the club, envious glares shot her way on their exit. The woman she nicknamed Spikey being one of them. _Eat dirt, scumbag_, Emma thinks. She feels like she is on cloud nine with Regina being even remotely interested in her. BEST…BIRTHDAY….EVER!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N You get chapter, and you get a chapter, everyone gets a chapter! Big thanks to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and shoutout to Herimony. Go on youtube, play Sade "No Ordinary Love" on repeat and enjoy. Constructive criticism is welcomed. **

Regina and Emma exited the club and waited for a cab. Or, it is just Emma following Regina around wherever she goes. Emma nervously taps her right foot, hands fidgeting while Regina flagged down a taxi. "Sooooooo...where are we going?" Emma is twitching apprehensively while Regina looks so put together, a picture of calm and confidence. She flashes a dangerous but sultry smile. "We are going to my hotel." She figured to book one in advance because she wanted at least a weekend to enjoy the city. She looks up and down Emma, it was a very wise choice indeed.

Emma's heart skips a beat. "I bet it is something swanky."

"That will be accurate." A blue taxi pulls up next to them at a curb away from the club. Emma beats Regina to the side of the door and promptly opens the door for her. She waves her arm towards to the backseat, beckoning Regina to enter.

"Thy chariot awaits, M'lady." Regina loves Emma's sense of humor. Regina brushes past her, "Thank you, my knight." Emma swings her body into the car, sitting at a distance away from Regina, wanting to give her space. The balding driver looks at them through his mirror, giving them a lecherous grin. "Where are ya beautiful gals going this lovingly evening?" he asks in a very think Jersey accent.

"The Four Seasons, 57 E 57th street." Emma's eyes widens comically at her. "Geez, you weren't kidding." Regina looks over Emma. Despite her bravado, she seems like a young deer caught in the headlights. Her hands delicately rubs Emma's left knee, trying to calm her nerves. "Try to relax dear. I know it maybe outside your element. Just enjoy the ride." Regina is surprise how well she is navigating herself through the world. The curse truly provided the knowledge she need to get around in this world.

Emma got tongue-tied again. This mysterious wonderful specimen is at the complete opposite spectrum of Emma. She is used to stealing food from convenience stores and sneaking into movies to save money. She still can't comprehend what Regina sees in her. Doesn't know why that she is even allowed Emma in her presence. She doesn't know a lot of things, but it is best to just go with the flow and see where this goes.

Twenty minutes later they arrived at the hotel. Emma tries to pay for the cab but Regina stops her to do it herself. If she had to take a guess, Emma is not exactly rolling in dough. But money was never a concern for her, she always preferred love over financial comfort and didn't find that an important quality in a partner.

Regina leads them through gold tinted doors that the bellhop opens for them. He tips his hat towards her, "Good evening Ma'am." Regina gives him a curt nod while passing him. Emma scrambles to catch up to her fast pace. Regina looks back at Emma, "do try to keep up."

"Yes, yes, no problem. I can do that," Emma stammers out. They walk through the luxurious lobby towards the elevators; Emma is astonished at the chandeliers, granite columns, the wealth poring through this place. Emma is so feeling outside her element but can't help to steal glances of the brunette. Regina notices Emma's eyes through her peripheral but keeps her eyes forward. The elevator is silent but there is an air of thick sexual tension. They stop on the 15th floor and Regina gently places the palm of her hand on Emma's back, "Let's go, shall we?"

Lust pumps through Regina's veins. There is a pull towards the blonde that is unexplainable. Her heart skips like a teenager on the first date. But she is far from that. She has seduced many men and women back in the Enchanted Forest. This is not her first go-around with a stranger. But why does this feel so different? She must have her now.

Emma gives a quick shake of her head at Regina's request. They entered into Regina's penthouse suite and Regina quickly places her jacket on the coat stand as Emma follows her into the marble-laced room. "Wooowwwwwww." Regina chuckles at how at awe she is but is drawn to the beauty of the blonde. _So cute_. But playtime is over, now the real game begins.

She abruptly turns into Emma that almost runs into her. She tugs at Emma's jacket and crashes her plump lips on thin pink ones. Emma is taken totally by surprise, not believing her luck. She wraps her arms on her thin waist, letting Regina control and guide the kiss since she doesn't know what the hell she is doing. She only been to second base with this one chick in the bathroom of one of her numerous high schools she went to.

They continue kissing while Regina backs them towards her plush leather couch. She pulls away from Emma and pushes her towards the coach and straddles her legs. Emma's pulse is thumping so hard and quick, she is sure Regina can hear. Regina clearly sees that Emma is arouse but apprehensive. She gently caresses Emma's cheeks, still in her lap. "Emma. Please be honest with me. Is this your first time with a woman?"

Emma blinks, she doesn't want to lie to her but is a little ashamed at her lack of experience. She bends her head down from Regina's intense stare. "Yes…it is my first time, period." Regina smiles sweetly at her shyness. She puts her index finger under her chin, lifting it up so she is staring into pools of emeralds. "It is nothing to be a shame of. I'll be gentle." The dark part of herself thrills in stealing her virginity. Not that she is cruel and uncaring, but is going to enjoy being the first to take the beautiful blond.

Regina lifts herself out of Emma's lap leading to the bedroom in the short hallway. "Bed…now." She leaves Emma sitting, seductively swinging her hips. Emma hops off the couch, following Regina's every step and watching her curves calling out to her. She feels herself getting hard. _Shit!_ She doesn't want to freak Regina out that she is different, down there.

By the time she comprehends her predicament, they have already entered Regina's expansive bedroom. She clicks on the radio, Sade filtering ever crevice of the area.

Regina twirls around, looks up Emma from head to toe, devouring her with her eyes. Emma is full blown turn on, but doesn't want ruin the night by Regina discovering her secret. She scratches her head. "Look. Regina, like I really really like you a lot. I can't believe you even want to be with some lowlife like me. But there is -" Regina quickly places a perfectly manicured finger on Emma's lips. "Ssshhhhh…stop talking. More kissing is in order."

Regina pulls Emma's lips towards her. Nipping and licking her lower lips, silently requesting to enter. Emma is slow to understand what Regina is doing but finally yields to her request. Regina massages her tongue. All the blood from Emma's head runs straight to her crotch. She is feeling embolden and guides Regina to her bed. Daintily laying her down and pushing her body on top of her.

Regina continues to kiss Emma with vigor and passion as Emma fingers play in Regina's silky hair. Her panties are dampen by her arousal and she needs more of the blonde. She glides her hands on her stomach and gets underneath her leggings and skirt. She feels something hard and solid where she should have folds and moisture. Regina breaks their kissing. "What is that?"

Emma freezes in fear. Stupid, stupid, stupid! How could have let things get so far? She jumps off of Regina like she was a hot oven. She wants to get out of dodge because she does not want to face the inevitable rejection that she is sure coming her way.

Regina sees the fear in Emma's eyes, she knows the feeling of not feeling like you are wanted. She hastily grabs Emma arm, not allowing her to escape the kings-sized bed with turquoise silk sheets. In an even tone that leaves no room for debate she orders Emma. "Lay down."

As frightened as she is from this predicament, she slowly heeds to her command. Regina switches their positions. She straddles Emma's thighs and slowly pulls down Emma's pants. A very large member stands up for her. A very hard, long, and thick penis. She swallows thickly, aroused by this change of events. She heard of stories in her past of people being born with the opposite sex's sexual parts. She has never encountered these people but wants to delicately let Emma know that she is not going to go away, is not afraid of her or think she is disgusting.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" She gently tugs on Emma's penis, making her toes curl but confusion was etched in Emma's face.

"Are you not weirded out by this? I am a freak. Aren't going to kick me out?" She is out of sorts trying to figure out why she is not kicking her out of her bed in revulsion.

"I must say, I am quite surprise by this development. I never met a woman with a…package. But, I'm not complaining." Regina moves her body up towards Emma's waist, staring into Emma's bright green eyes while she takes a firmer grip on the dick, moving it up and down at an excruciatingly slow pace. "Do you want me to stop, Miss Swan?"

Emma's eyes bulge in shock and pleasure. Shock because instead of rejecting her, Regina is fully set on continuing this evening of indulgence. Her body is screaming in ecstasy, she doesn't know how long she will last, and it is just Regina's hand. She gulps soundly. "It's my birthday today." Regina stills her hand, lifting a manicured eyebrow up. "Looks like I owe a birthday girl a gift for being good, don't I?" Emma wasn't going to say no. Regina lifts off of Emma, she immediately misses Regina's warmth.

"To get your birthday gift requires you to take off your clothes." Emma takes her shirt off and boots and pants in record time, all the while watching Regina slowly taking off her expensive garments. Emma stands in front of Regina, her large member at full attention, waiting for the next command, considering that she still does not know what she is doing. "Lay back down again, Miss Swan."

In haste, Emma plops her body on the soft cushion of the bed. Regina struts towards the bed and straddles Emma's thighs, grabbing her shaft again. She hums in approval. "I don't know why I didn't feel you when we were on each other. I think I will like to name him." For some odd reason, she thinks about the show "Sex and the City" which is set in NY. Carrie Bradshaw always return to one man in the show. "How about, Mr. Big?"

Emma's ego and two heads swell from the sensual raspy voice above her. "You can call him whatever you want."

"I'm glad I have your approval." Regina guides the thick penis to her entrance. Rubbing the tip against her wet core, coating it with her juices. Emma lifts her waist in pleasure, and places her hands on Regina's luscious hips. Regina pushes Emma's abdomen down, "Calm down. I got this. Just lay back and enjoy the ride."

Tired of teasing, she lifts her hips and slowly guides Emma past her entrance, she comes down gently on the thick shaft. Regina gasps, feeling herself taking two inches, her pussy slowly trying to acclimate to Emma's thickness. "Ohhhhh," Emma groans in pleasure. Regina is tight and warm, she feels like she is connecting with Regina on some foreign plane of existence. Once Regina gets more accustom to the intrusion, she lowers herself even further, Emma going deeper in her core.

"How does that feel, Miss Swan?" Emma is just this close to coming. From Regina calling her Miss Swan or due to the incredible feeling being inside her, she doesn't think she will last any longer. "Feels…like…heaven," she breathes out. Regina sets a slow rhythm on top of her placing her hands above Emma's head on the rails of the bed. Her muscles squeezes Emma further into her. Sade is still cloaking the sensuality of the bedroom.

"_I gave you all the love I got__  
__I gave you more than I could give__  
__I gave you love__  
__I gave you all that I have inside__  
__And you took my love, you took my love"_

Regina instructs Emma. "Move your hips in tandem with mine. Feel me, follow my lead."

Emma is trying to follow Regina's lead, moving her hips in rhythm as Regina sets her pace.

"_I keep crying, I keep trying for you__  
__There's nothing like you and I, baby"_

She slowly thrusts upwards, reveling in her tight channel, trying to hold off her climax with all her might but Regina's movements and moans above her makes it very hard. While listening to the lyrics in the background, she realizes she wants to give everything to Regina. Her body, her mind, dare she say, the little love she has to give. She knows she is damaged, maybe Regina will be done with her after this sweat-fill evening, but if Regina wants to take everything from her, she is going to willingly give it.

Regina continues to rock back and forth on her shaft, enjoying the thickness pushing inside her, hitting all of her nerves. Emma's opens her eyes and Regina's catches a glimpse of white light swirling in Emma's eyes. 'What was that?' That looked awfully close to magic, but there is no magic in this realm. 'That's preposterous'. Regina shakes out that thought and picks up her pace, hearing Emma's grunts getting louder and louder, the springs squeaking with the movements.

This is just supposed to be ordinary sex, but something is just very different. She has taken many lovers to bed, but none ever made her feel quite like this. She never had an opportunity to make love to Daniel, but this, in this moment, feels very close to love. Which is impossible. She doesn't even know this young woman and does not believe in the nauseous concept of "love at first sight" or "first fuck."

Emma palms Regina's breast, pinching her nipples softly, as Regina bounces up and down on Mr. Big, eyes rolling back in pleasure. Regina places her hands on Emma's shoulders, trying to balance herself. "Regina." Emma licks her lips, breathing being shorten. "I'm so close." Regina rolls her hips while thrusting down on Emma, "don't come until I tell you to."

Emma mind is being blown by Regina's movement on her dick. This woman is a sex goddess. Her eyes are squeezed in pleasure. "Regina…babe…I…" Emma hips thrust up in a quicker pace, she groans releasing her load inside her. "Regina!" Crap, she is really feeling like an amateur now.

Regina stills her movements, but still having Emma's shaft inside her. She knew that Emma wasn't going to last that long, but the night is still young.

Emma is breathing heavily, coming down from her high but is a little embarrassed how fast she came, her face is a little red. "I'm sorry." Emma sounded so pitiful. To put her out of her misery, Regina smiles down at her, removing sweaty hair from Emma's face, smirking at her. She knows how good she is, and since Emma is so inexperienced, it came to no surprise to her that she had an orgasm so early.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I told you not to come until I told you to. Now it is time for your lesson. You have been a very bad, bad girl." She gulps audibly, wondering what type of punishment she is going to get. Emma's semi erect penis falls back on her thigh after Regina gets off of her gracefully, and lies back on her back next to Emma.

"Now put your head between my legs," Regina orders. With weaken limbs from her ecstasy, she jumps up and gets on her knees on top of Regina, and spreads her legs wide open, eager to please. She puts her nose up against her engorged clit, inhaling the wonderful scent of the woman before her. So eager to please, she kisses her folds, teasing Regina. If this is her punishment for being bad, she doesn't want to be good.

"Hmmmm, so eager are we. My dear, you are down there to lick, not kiss. I want your tongue on the outside of me. Feel me respond to your touch." Emma looks up to Regina's eyes, laying the flat of her tongue against her moist clit, wanting to be a good student, pleasing her teacher. She swipes it up and down, Regina pinches her nipples, raising up her hips to the movements of Emma's head, while Emma smoothly rub the inside of Regina's thighs.

Moans erupt from Regina, signaling to younger woman that she is on the right track. She decided to experiment. She stuck her tongue inside, moving it with vigor, enjoying the juices flowing into her mouth. "Oh! Baby. Right there." Regina thinks to herself, she is quite a fast learner. Emma flicks her tongue against her bud causing Regina climb in arousal. Emma is starting to get hard again from Regina's moans and heady scent.

Regina wants to feel Emma inside her again. She grabs a handful of Emma's head, stopping her ministrations, pulling her attention away from her core so she can stare straight into her green eyes. "I want you inside me. Now!"

"Your wish is my command." Emma sees the intensity in fierce brown eyes, and climbs quickly on top of Regina. She sits up between her, grabbing her hard dick again, concentrating hard to enter into Regina, hoping not to mess up and feel like an idiot. Man, this is harder than she thought.

She carefully guided her shaft into Regina, slowing pushing herself inside her. Regina grabs her hips, signaling to her to go deeper. Her pussy is stretching to accommodate Emma's thick member. Emma thrusts deeper into her, the sensation quite exhilarating. Emma breasts are pressed against Regina's, thrusting slowly into Regina, kissing her softly with her hands in Regina's hair.

Regina pulls her mouth away from Emma, looking into her eyes. "I want you to fuck me harder."

Emma eyes widen and she proceeds to speed up her movements. Regina legs wrap around tightly around Emma's hips. Skin slap against skin as she is pounding into Regina, the bed making squeaking sounds as the head board thumps against the wall. Emma grunts and calls out Regina's name over and over.

Regina's pussy clenches tightly on Emma's shaft, climaxing as Emma shoots another load into Regina. "Oh Emma!"

"Fuckkkkkkkkk," Emma screams, she collapses onto the brunette, breathing heavily from exertion. Regina pushes lightly against Emma to get off, and she rolls off to her side, snuggling her nose into Regina's neck. Regina swipes sweaty hair away from her face and kisses her thoroughly. Emma cheekily grins at Regina, "So, how did I do?

Regina smiled at Emma who looks so cute in post-coital. "You did wonderfully. Happy birthday Emma." Emma kisses Regina passionately until they both fall asleep. Yep, it was the best birthday gift ever._  
_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day, morning spills it rays through transparent windows and tapestry curtains, its glow shining on a tangle of limbs on the sexed sheets of the hotel room. Regina gazes at Emma's golden locks spread out on the lavender satin pillows, looking like an angel. A rush of emotions run through her. A tumultuous range of emotions is going through her. She wants this sense of longing and love for another person. But she doesn't deserve it. She has destroyed villages, killed without mercy all in the name for revenge for Daniel. Emma cannot replace him but with her, she feels something that she never felt with him. It is frighteningly maddening and she does not know what to do.

Emma turns her head looking at her bed mate, seeing Regina's eyesight going towards the window. She has never felt as wanted as she has in Regina's arms, not even with Neal's friendship. Thoughts of a future with kids, a house, a dog or puppy infiltrates her brain. Maybe it is naïve, but yes, she does want a family, a place she can call her own and for some unthinkable reason, she believes that Regina is the key. She reaches out a hand and smoothly touches Regina's upper arm.

"Hey." However, Regina flinches from the contact which leaves Emma confused. Regina has not felt this strongly for someone since Daniel and it doesn't make sense. It is only one night but with Emma, she feels complete. It feels close to true lo-…no. It can't be. True love does not exist for her anymore, it died with Daniel and she does not want to betray that memory. She must get out of here, she cannot go through another heartbreak again.

She climbs out of the bed and rushes to put on her discarded garments, leaving Emma in a dazed and confused state. She leans up in the bed with her elbows.

"I'm sorry if I startled you. Did I do something wrong?"

_Yes, you did do something wrong. You made me feel for something lost to me. _Regina has on all of her clothes and is starting to button her blouse. She feels guilty at Emma's wounded voice. "Whatever this is, it ends right now. I have to go."

Emma gulps her hurt. "So, this means I will never see you again?"

"Most likely dear, yes."

"I know this is crazy, but do you not feel anything for me, at all?" Regina turns to Emma, her body is stiff and rigid, wanting to not expose herself to the longing in Emma's blazing green eyes but her molten chocolate eyes betray her true emotions.

"No, I felt nothing. The room has been booked for the end of today. You can let yourself out. Goodbye Emma." With that admission, Emma's superpower pings. Lie. But why does she lie about feelings for her? Was she not good enough? Yes, that has to be it. Why would a gorgeous put together woman will want a street rat like her? What can she offer to the brunette? She is thrown out like a piece of trash just as she experienced often in numerous foster homes. Before she can contemplate further loathing her station in life, Regina storms out of the hotel, out of her life forever.

Emma gets dress and leaves the hotel. She called Neal from a pay phone to pick her up and after a half an hour, Neal is there in front of the hotel to begin interrogate her.

"What the hell Em?! Did you rob somebody or something? I know you don't have the cash for such a fancy smancy place like the Four Seasons?"

Emma is elated at her night expression but is a little downtrodden to but tries to cover it up with a forced smile. Emma proceeds to tell him about the club, seeing Regina and how she was about to confront a bum who couldn't say no, and the PG version of last night's events.

"Wow, you got your proverbial cherry popped. Congrats, sounds like one heck of a birthday. Was this Regina worth it?"

Green eyes sparkle with love, admiration, and a hint of pain. "Yes, she was but I will never see her again. I am ready to get out this city. What's next?"

"Tallahassee. I think we can settle down nicely down there, but first, I got a sweet pinch we can take to have cash to get settle down there. I stole some pretty expensive watches and hid them in a locker but I can't get them since they have my mug all around there, are you gamed?"


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Big thanks to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony. Please enjoy everyone. **

_Five Weeks Later in Storybrooke_

Regina sits at her desk in her office, shuffling papers and answering numerous emails. "Imbeciles. All of them. Why did I decide to be stuck with a bunch of idiots I don't like?"

Her mood is quite sour. Her heart still aches for Emma, still wonders "what could have been." Also, she has been feeling under the weather as of late. Certain smells have been bothering her and she has been feeling quite nauseous. It is about lunch time and she is famish. She buzzes her secretary.

"Mrs. Thomas, please be aware that I am about to take lunch." She rearranges her paperwork and then decides to take a walk to Granny's. As she exits the building, smells of gasoline hits her nostril. It is very bothersome that certain scents that she never pick up before are affecting her now. She hopes that she is not getting sick. Since the curse, she has never been ill, hoping that it wasn't because of her out of town visit.

A solid lithe figure bumps into her on the sidewalk.

"My apologies Madame Mayor. May I say, you are absolutely glowing."

"Thank you Mr. Gold. Now may you get out of my way so I can continue my day," she coolly replied.

Mr. Gold side stepped her and gesture her arm down the sidewalk and gives her an impish grin. "Of course, Maj-Madame Mayor. You have a great day."

Regina gives him a side eye and stomps her way to her destination. The least amount of interaction she has with Gold, the better. She believes that he does remember his Enchanted Forest identity but can't confirm it. But she has better things to focus on, and that is an adequate meal.

Mr. Gold watches Regina continuing her route. He smirks to himself. If he is correct with his assumption, it seems the mayor has something he needs. He had believed that he would have to procure a child for her which will be the catalyst for breaking the curse he created. But Regina seems to have taken care of that small matter herself. He does not care who spawned the child, he is just happy that some of the details of the prophecy he could not figure out is working itself out. He is now a little step closer to his Bae.

Meanwhile, Regina enters the diner with authority and sits at her usual booth. The diner is a little crowded given the rush lunch hour, but no one dares to sit in her booth. She glares back at those that dare to stare at all, reminding them of their place. Ruby notices Regina and immediately comes over to the booth to attend to the Mayor's needs. She notices something different about Regina but couldn't place what it is.

"Good afternoon Mayor Mills, can I get you your usual?" Regina knows the menu in and out but her usual grill chicken salad is not pleasing to her at all. She can't believe what comes out of her mouth next.

"Can I get a cheeseburger with onions, tomato, mustard, a side of fries, and chocolate milkshake?"

Ruby's eyes bulged in surprise. In all the years she was work at the diner which is…she does not remember how long, but she has never heard of Regina ordering such a clog artery type of meal.

"Oh…ok. One order of cheeseburger with onions, tomato, mustard, fries, and chocolate milkshake. Will that be all?"

Regina politely smiles and gives her back the menu. "No Miss. Lucas. That will be all." Ruby takes the menu and proceeds to put her order in. Regina secretly is fond of the werewolf. She is one of the few people who don't truly aggravate her, despite her skanky choice of clothing.

Mary Margaret enters the diner with a bright smile and stride towards the bar greeting Ruby. "Hey Ruby, can I get a hot cocoa with cinnamon and a BLT?"

Ruby returned a wide smile back to Mary Margaret. "Sure thing. Hey, do you notice anything different about Regina? She ordered like the greasiest thing ever, and you know our sharper than a needle Mayor does not do such common food."

MM tries to subtly peek a glance at the Mayor. "Hmm, I notice it as well. I can't believe that I am about to do this, but I will say hello to her."

Ruby was taken back by that. "Dragon lady may devour your soul, you know she does not particular like you. I don't suggest doing that."

Mary Margaret is quite curious of the slight change with Regina. She straightens out her grandma looking cardigan. "Ruby, don't be dramatic. I'll just say hello." Ruby shoots her 'yeah right' kind of look. "Just take my order, ok. I'll be fine."

Ruby shakes her head, "Okay, that is your soul." She turns around to put in the order in the kitchen.

Snow, with more bravado then she actually has, walks over to Regina. She nervously puts her hands behind her back, waiting for the mayor to notice her who is looking outside the window. The Mayor senses a presence that is disturbing her peace. '_Oh great, the brat.'_

"What do I owe for his unpleasant interaction?" Even through her frosty tone, Mary Margaret is determined to press ahead.

"How are you doing? I just notice that you do seem like you are glowing. Are you using new make up?"

Regina does not understand why this keeps happening. She is not doing anything different in her routine. She does not want to further entertain this annoyance, she just wants to have her lunch in peace.

"Not that it is any of your concern but no, I'm not." Regina looks her up and down in distaste, the geriatric get up disturbing her sensibilities. "But you could use a few lessons. If that is all, you can leave me be." She snaps her head back to the window, signaling that their conversation is over.

Mary Margaret is used to the harsh bite and insults of the Mayor. And not wanting to infuriate her any further, she gives her a goodbye and retreats back to the bar. "Well, you have a nice day yourself."

A few minutes past and Regina receives her order from Ruby. "Bon appetit". Regina smiles her thanks and immediately grabs her burger and takes a huge bite. Some of the diners are stealing glances towards their mayor, never having witnessed before the mayor eating so ungracefully.

Ruby is behind the counter with Granny, observing this absurd scene while crossing her arms.

"Wow, I never have seen the mayor eating like this. This is like the Twilight Zone."

"Hmmp. I don't know what that is but I wouldn't be surprise if there is a bun in that oven." Ruby's jaws dropped wide open. "OMG! I wonder whose is it. It is probably Graham. He is hot and everybody knows that they screwing." Ruby is the epicenter of gossip in the same town and is eager for anything juicy. The mayor possible being knocked up will be the mother load of epic news.

Granny just shakes her head at her young granddaughter. "None of my business. As long as she pays for her meal and not cause trouble, then she can screw any sheriff she wants. Now stop lolly gagging and get back to work!" Ruby closes her mouth and clucks her tongue, stomping around to take orders from other tables. Granny always try to ruin her gossip fun.

Regina doesn't even notice most of the annoying chatter around the diner, she is just set on devouring her meal. After a few more minutes, she dabs her mouth after consuming all of her meal and signals for Ruby the end of her meal. Ruby saunters over with a huge grin on her face and gives Regina her check. "Here you go. Please take care."

Regina is slightly off put by the manner of the young waitress, but decides to ignore it and leaves Ruby a nice tip. "Thank you Miss. Lucas. Enjoy your day." Ruby secretly does think Regina is a cool person, even though she is a little scared of her.

After Ruby leaves her table, Regina slowly gets out of the booth. When she almost gets to the door, a wave of nausea overwhelms and she sharply turns around and flees towards the bathroom of the diner in her high heels. People are shock to the mayor in such a state.

She opens the door and drops with a thud on her knees, detesting that her slacks is touching the floor. She lifts up the seat and empties the contents of her lunch, the taste of her acid makes her gag and she throws up even more. She has her right hand pulling back her silky brown hair so the bile does not get caught in it.

Ruby saw Regina flee to the bathroom as the diner patrons are murmuring to themselves about what is going on with the mayor. Granny noticed the commotion in her restaurant and nods her head towards the bathroom, signaling Ruby to go check on her. She places a patrons meal on the table and gingerly walks over and knocks on the bathroom door. "Hmmm, Mayor Mills, are you alright?"

Regina snaps. "Go away! I'm fine." But inside she is panicking. She is not understanding why this is happening to her. Ruby tentatively backs away and responds. "Ok. If you do need anything, please let me know?" The citizens of Storybrooke look at her expectedly but she just shrugs her shoulder with a non-answer.

"If the mayor does not want to be bother, than let her be. Get back to your tables," Granny tells Ruby while wiping her hands on her apron and heads back to the kitchen.

After Regina finishes puking, she flushes the toilet and washes her hands. She straightens her clothes and coifs her hair, not wanting to look dishevel. She marches out of the bathroom and feels the numerous stares at her. Her eyes threw daggers towards the residents, daring them to look back but everyone just snaps back to their meals. She struts out of the diner and pulls out her cell phone.

"Mrs. Thomas. Please cancel all meetings I have and reschedule. I am going to take off for the rest of today." Before Mrs. Thomas can ask any more questions, she hung up the phone. She is going to pay a visit to Dr. Whale.

_A few hours later_

"Well Madame Mayor, it seems that you do not have the flu or pneumonia. I believe congratulations is in order. You're pregnant."

"What?!" Regina shouts in disbelief.

"It seems that you are at least 4 weeks along. I would want you to come next week so we can do daily checkups throughout your pregnancy."

"This…this is impossible. You need to do another test. NOW!"

"Ma'am, my tests are quite conclusive. We took a blood and urine test. You_ are_ pregnant." Regina quickly gathers her purse and storms out of his office. She had gone to her office to retrieve her Benz after the diner incident and immediately went to the hospital. She made sure that she was attended to quickly.

Her palms grip the steering wheel tightly while on her while back to her mansion. This pregnancy…this is truly a miracle. She wasn't upset at Doctor's Whale's results, just confounded. She was barren, she made sure of that.

_Lady Regina, now Queen Regina, sits on the gardens in her new home, King Leopold's castle, or rather, prison. Her heart is deeply broken from the murder of her beloved fiancé, Daniel. At the hands of her own mother no less. The bright colors of different flowers do not match her mood. _

_There is nothing but darkness and pain in her heart. She is truly alone in the world. All of her choices have been ripped from her, she is just a pawn in her mother's game, a nice object for the king, and a reluctant mother to the pesky brat, the damnable Snow White, who couldn't keep her mouth shut. _

_She just wants to do something for just herself. She does not want to have any kids with Leopold. She dreads the day where she has to perform her "wifely duties." They just got married two days ago and festivities are still underway. She does not want a constant reminder of how she couldn't have Daniel. She contacted a midwife who specializes in many herbs, even those darker in contents. She will make sure she will never spawn any children of the king. Regina is alone in the gardens, and pulls out a vial of black liquid. It is a potion, a curse really, that makes whomever drinks it becomes barren. She fiddles with the piece of glass and opens it. This is a choice that she can finally make of her own. Cora wants Regina to give Leopold a male heir so that it overrides Snow's rule. _

_Regina believes that Cora made a grave miscalculation. Leopold loves his brat that oh so reminds him of his previous late wife, Queen Eva. There is no way that any children from her is going to remove Snow's birthright. She swallows the vile concoction, the contents burning her throat with a putrid iron taste. Once all of it is gone after a few minutes, she grabs her stomach in pain. Her lower body feels like it is in shock. She drops on her knees on the green grass of the garden and grimaces in pain. The spasms that are occurring feel like cramps during that time of the month, but nobody even notices her, nobody cares. She is truly alone._

Regina slams her car and quickly storms into her house. She sits down on her plush couch and crosses her arms around her stomach and rocks back and forth. A single tear rolls down her cheek, but it is out of happiness.

She stares down her stomach and lovingly rubs her belly. _But whose is it?_ She thinks back to what Dr. Whale said earlier. If it she was only 4 or 5 weeks, there could have been only two people to father her child. Emma or Graham. But Regina has been sleeping with Graham for years. It is not like she had any choices, and he is easy on the eye, but never once have their rendezvous impregnated her. She hopes it is Emma's, she wants it to be Emma's. Her mother would have a field day with that prospect. 'Hey mother, I'm knocked up by a woman, surprise'.

Regina smiles ruefully at that but forces the image from her head. Cora is dead and she doesn't want to think about her, since now she too will be a mother, and she vows to be nothing like her. But either way, this is a gift, truly. She has always wanted to be a mother, just not a mother of the impenitent Snow White.

Now, there is the matter to find out who is the father of her child. There was nothing special having intercourse with Graham for all those years. But with Emma…it was truly magical. She has no doubt in her mind, that Emma broke her self-induced curse. There is only one way to break a curse, it requires the most powerful magic of all the realms.

She shakes her head again, not liking the implications of her thoughts. Magic should not exist in this world. And Emma is not her true…Daniel was her true love. To think otherwise, of all the pain and wrath she has wrought in his name upon those in the Enchanted Forest does not sit well with her.

But finding the paternity of her daughter or son will have to wait. Even though she hopes it's Emma, she will never see Emma again so it is of no use to follow that train of thought. She is determined to do right by her child, even if she has no idea how to do that, she didn't have the best role models. Her father was loving but weak and Cora is another story entirely. But she will give him or her all the love and care in the world..

She continues to rub circles on her non-existent belly. "I can't wait to meet you. I will love you, always."

* * *

Emma sits in jail, contemplating the life she has led, the choices she made, the people that betrayed her. _Neal is a fucking tool. How could he let her take the fall for his crime? She is left to rot, forgotten in her grimy cell. Regina made her feel so special and wanted, but kicked her out of her bed like a used dirty tissue paper. _Emma feels worthless. After she does her stint, she vows to herself, to not trust anyone. Love is for the naïve, and she needs to just live for herself.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you to all you who have favorite, reviewed, followed, and read this story. Your support is encouraging. Big thanks to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony. Please enjoy everyone.**

_8 ½ months later in Storybrooke_

Regina feels like a whale. Her feet are swollen, her back hurts, and she has to wear non flattering maternity dresses. She lies on her chaise rubbing her belly and smiling lovingly at her baby boy. She found out the sex of the baby earlier in her pregnancy. Despite the mood swings and physical discomfort, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

She has allowed Graham to help her throughout the pregnancy. As independent as she likes to be, it has been tough in the later months to drive to her appointments and do grocery shopping when she can no longer see her feet. Graham believes that he is the father since he knows that he is the only one to warm her bed at night, even if he gets unceremoniously kicked out of the house immediately out.

But Regina hates how robotic he is but she knows she is the cause of it since she is the one who took his heart because he tried to deceive her by giving her a deer heart instead of Snow White's. She hopes to not have any deep connection with him and she does not want him to get attach to her baby. Everything he will do for her will be out of obligation. No matter, after her son's birth, she will have no doubt as to who is the father of her child.

She has conceded some her mayoral duties Sidney, as much as she dislikes it but he is loyal and is familiar with her tasks. However, she still will him to check up and make sure he is on top of things. She is not a total invalid.

Sidney's longing stares and love sick puppy dog eyes are grating on her nerves for the last time. He is jealous that he is not the father of her child. Just as he will never have her in the old world, he will never have her in this one. But she will use his wholly devotion to her advantage, just like she did in the Enchanted Forest.

It is lunch time and she and the baby are starving. Making some food in her kitchen does not sound appealing and it is exhausting. A quick trip to Granny's will do. Her Benz is compact but she refuses to have anyone to pick her up, so she decides to drive herself to the restaurant.

Twenty minutes later she arrives at Granny's, and wobbles herself out of the vehicle. She enters the diner like she owned the place and walks to her booth and sits as daintily a woman pregnant as she is can. Throughout the pregnancy, citizens of Storybrooke witnessed the progression of Regina's pregnancy. Some even have been unfortunate to be on the bad end of a hormonal rage. But none seem as excited as the red streaked hair waitress.

Ruby has a bright smile on her face when greeting the mayor. "Wow, it looks like you are about to pop. How far along are you now?"

Regina gives Ruby a small smile. "I will have my usual. And I am a couple of weeks due."

The other brunette flashes Regina a wolfish grin. "Great. I can't wait til the bun comes out. I'll go and put your order in now."

Regina looks out of the window, enjoying peace and quiet and before a shadow enters her presence.

"Madam Mayor, you look exuberant. Motherhood suits you. How along are you?"

Regina scrunches her eyes in annoyance. Mr. Gold has been noisy, overbearing, and seem too invested in her pregnancy. The man checks up on her so often, he should know how far along she is. Everyone in town knows she is having a boy, the gossip mill in this town is ridiculous. She sharply turns her head towards him, her eyes are cold are ice picks.

"Not that it is any of your concern, but not too far along. What is it to you anyway," she asks in suspicion. She doesn't trust the imp as far as she can throw him.

Mr. Gold taps his cane onto the vinyl floor of the diner, "I am just making sure our great mayor is in good health. It won't do for any trouble to befall on you. I am just being a concern citizen."

"If that is Mr. Gold, you have a nice day." Effectively ending the conversation there, Mr. Gold leaves the diner without ordering anything.

Regina received her order from Ruby and eats her meal. She thinks back to the few sessions she had with Archie which revealed her deepest concerns.

_10 months ago_

_Regina calls Archie to her office, wanting some type of insight in her current state of distress without having to get an official appointment. It crushes her pride to even admit needing help from the bug._

_Regina is signing paperwork, wearing a gray sweater as Archie enters her office._

"_You…uhmm. You wanted to see me?"_

_"Yes, I did."_

"_If this is about Pongo dog's license, I…I believe it is still up to date."_

_Exasperated, Regina drops her pen. "This has nothing to do with your dog."_

"_Madam Mayor, are you alright," he asks carefully._

"_I'm alright."_

"_Excuse me for saying so, but you don't seem okay."_

"_I don't tolerant that sort of bluntness. I am the qu-mayor."_

"_I am a therapist, that is why you asked me here, isn't it? What is bothering you? What are you feeling?"_

"_Nothing. I am feeling nothing."_

"_If I had to guess, I would say, that you are a driven woman. And that can sometimes leave a hole."_

"_A what?!"_

"_A hole, an emptiness. There is more to life than work and maybe that is why you feel dissatisfied."_

"_I am not dissatisfied, I love my life" Regina vehemently argues. But the bug hits the target right in the bull's eye. What he is saying is true, she hates her life in this cursed town that she built. There is a loneliness that she can't escape._

"_What is the point of life if you don't have someone to share it with?"_

"_There is that bluntness again." Regina dismisses him from her office, very bothered that what he is saying is true. She wants some companionship. That meeting is what prompted her to go outside of Storybrooke to New York in the first place. She wanted to feel something, anything. Finding Emma did that for her, if only temporary._

Regina smiles to herself while eating her meal. She feels her son swimming inside her, pressing on her side a little bit. Ruby comes back over to the table to check up on Regina. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"No thank you. I am ready for my check." Ruby writes out the check and Regina hands her the cash.

"If that is all, you have a great day. Hey, it looks like you are going to pop out any moment. Are you and Graham excited?" She wants to glean as much info about Regina's son parentage as she can.

Regina looks at Ruby in confusion, then realization forms on her face. The werewolf is assuming that Graham is the father of her child. She didn't know that there were people in town who knew about her _nightly activities _with the Sheriff. She is going to nip that in the bud. She does not like the idea of Graham fathering her child, and she does not excuse people making assumptions about her life.

"I am going to make this clear, this is MY child and yes I AM excited. I don't tolerate rumor mills in this town, and you best to not make assumptions about my life. Is that clear?"

Ruby backs away from the table a little, seeing the fire in the mayor's eyes burning. "I-I am sorry. You enjoy your lunch." Ruby particular runs back behind the counter as Granny shakes her head at her.

"I warned you not to get tangled in other people's business. It is not your concern and you don't know the full story with her. Now go back and take some more orders. I swear I have to treat you like a child."

Ruby pouts and moves to take more orders and clear dishes. She does not respond to Granny, but she feels that she is positive that it is Graham's and the mayor just wants to keep it hushed.

Regina slowly moves out of the booth since her body is very difficult to maneuver with a full term baby in her. When she stands up, she feels a monumental shift in her and she can't stop it. Fluids run down her legs onto the floor. She is mortified that she peed on herself in the middle of the diner where everyone is watching her.

She then realized that it is not urine, but amniotic fluids. Her water broke! She can't believe it. Why do things keep happening in the diner? First, it is morning sickness and now this.

She screams, "My water broke! Someone give me assistance!" she ordered. Ruby and over other patron in the crowded diner have their mouths open. There is frantic chatter in the diner, this is the most exciting thing to happen in the town. No one has seen the mayor panic before, but no one moves like they are in shock. Granny shakes her head at everyone, it seems no one ever seen a woman get into labor.

"Everyone move out of the way" Granny shouts. Everyone scrambles to get out of her way.

"Ruby, get your car and help me escort our mayor to the hospital. This baby is coming out. Call the Sheriff and tell him to meet you at the hospital. And call Dr. Whale that the mayor's water broke so they can prepare for her arrival." Granny will help the mayor as much as she can, but the diner does not close for anyone.

Ruby was in shock but nods at her Granny's command. She dashes out of the diner and pulls up in her 1975 red Camaro. Doc was the only other patron in the diner to wake out of his stupor and help Granny to help Regina into the Ruby's car.

Regina is breathing profusely and is beyond nervous as she sits in the hot pants wearing waitress's car who speeds her way towards the hospital. Regina holds on for dear life.

"I would like to get there in one piece, thank you!" Regina screams at Ruby when she took a sharp right turn."

"Don't worry, I'll get you there in a jiffy." But Ruby is really scared, she never helped a pregnant lady before and she doesn't want Regina to light her on fire because she couldn't get her to the hospital in time. She also doesn't want to crush her baby, either.

Graham is there to greet them at the hospital, frantic and sweating bullets.

He looks at Ruby and asks her. "Is she alright?"

Regina snaps at him. "I will be fine if you quit yapping and help me out of here."

Graham and Ruby help Regina out of the car as a team of nurses rush out to attend to her. An older nurse has a wheel chair ready so that Regina can get in so they can go to Dr. Whale to deliver the baby. They follow Regina and the nurses in the only hospital in Storybrooke.

The nurses prepare Regina for the long hours ahead for her labor. Graham and Ruby cannot enter the room, so they wait awkwardly in the waiting room. Ruby looks at Graham who is expressionless with no emotion. He does not seem to care one way or another that Regina is in labor and about to have her baby, or his baby if she is correct. She decides to test the waters and try to pry information from him.

"So, how do you feel about all this? It's pretty exciting."

"I gather that it is." His response is flat, giving Ruby nothing to go on." If he is suppose to be a father, it would have made sense for him to be either ethusiatic or in freak out mode. She thinks her assumption was incorrect.

"Well, since she is being taken care of, I will just go now back to the diner. See you around."

"See ya." Graham does not feel anything about this situation. He knows that he is not in love with the Mayor. They just have empty sex whenever Regina calls him up. It feels more like he is doing out of duty. When Regina told him that she was pregnant when visiting the Sheriff's office, he didn't know how to take it or what was expected from him. All he can feel was…nothing. Regina is a strong woman, she doesn't need him and she didn't seem to expect anthing from him anyway.

Meanwhile in Regina's room, nurses are frantically preparing for a natural birth. Luckily for Regina, they do not have to induce her or do a C-section. Regina does not like that Frankenstein will be looking up her vagina, he gives her the creeps but her options are limited. _Why did she not bring more doctors into his world?_

After 11 hours of labor, expletives that could be heard around the globe, Regina is given her little baby blue wrapped in a baby blue blanket, wailing his lungs out. She is very exhausted but is extremely happy. She didn't want Graham in the office in the room with her while giving birth to her beautiful boy, it just seem wrong.

Dr. Whale looks at Regina with certificate in hand. "What will be his name?"

Regina looks down at her son, the answer coming immediately to her. "Henry. Henry Daniel Mills."

Dr. Whale scribbles the name on the piece of paper. "And who should I put down as the father?" He looks at her expectedly.

Regina gives him a pointed look. "None. He is my son."

"Yes. Of course. You will have to stay a couple of days to fully recover." Dr. Whale turned to leave but Regina stopped him. She has to be certain of one thing. "Take a blood sample of my Henry. I will need it for later."

Dr. Whale is curious why Regina issued that order. "I can do that, but may I ask why?"

"You will know when I tell it to you. Now do as I say and don't hurt him."

He gathers a needle and softly puncture Henry's little finger. Henry cries for a little bit and is soothed by Regina.

"You may leave now."

"He will have to be fed. If need be, there are alternatives to breast-," but Regina cuts him off.

"That won't be necessary, I will feed him myself." Dr. Whale nods and walks out of the room.

Regina lifts Henry head towards her bosom to get him to latch on and feed but he doesn't. Insecurity creeps through her. She does not know the first thing about being a mother, let alone how to breastfeed a child. Small tears fall down her face as she struggles with Henry to latch onto a nipple.

After a few minutes, he finally latches on. Tears of joy now fall. She smiles brightly because he is the most precious thing in her life. She pats the little bit of soft brown curls he has.

She begins to tell him a story quietly. "Once upon a time, there was a queen, and she cast a glorious curse that gave her everything she wanted, or so she thought. She despaired when she learned that revenge was not enough. She was lonely. So she searched the land for someone to fulfill that void." She continues to smile down at him, tickling his little stomach. "And that someone gave me a little prince. And now, the queen and her little prince can live happily ever after."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_8 months later – Emma_

Emma is finally free from her imprisonment. As she steps to into the free world once more, she looks up as rays of sunshine fall on her face. A new dawn, a new day encompasses her soul, she feels renewed and ready for a new beginning in her life.

She didn't totally waste in her time in jail. She managed to get her GED and worked out a little bit. She is still quite small but now has some muscles to her lithe frame. She decides to hitch a ride to anywhere, anywhere away from her haunted pass. California seems to be a great way to start on a new journey in her life. She thinks about why she feels this way in the first place. Neal.

If she ever sees him in the streets, she is going to clock him a good one. She considered him like a brother; he was family to her when she had none. His betrayal hurt deep. She smiles softly thinking about Regina, her first love. She wishes that something more could have happened. It seemed to stop before anything could began. She felt a connection so deep towards the beautiful brunette, that it scared her. But she can't cry over missed opportunities. She has to continue forward, she must move on.

She scrounged up some money to buy a Greyhound ticket to California. Emma managed to find odd jobs here and there, trying to earn an honest living. She is not a criminal that hasn't learned her lesson, she truly never wants to go back to jail again.

A couple of years later she found a job at UPS as a package handler in El Paso, Texas. Not one of her most glamorous jobs, but she stays in shape and works odd hours but it is honest work. There is nothing much she can do with a GED. There are some cool guys at her job. She wouldn't consider them friends, they are just acquaintances. There was this one middle age guy with a buzz cut and navy tattoos who name was Rob. He was talkative and somewhat annoying, but other than that, he was cool.

They would go out to a country bar that was local, after a hard day's work, drinking hard and bullshitting around. Emma finds that her confidence has boosted as far as approaching woman goes. But she is never searching for love, never that. She just finds that she can sweet talk some women and take them home for no-string sex. Sometimes she wakes up and doesn't even remember their names. For her, they would never live up to Regina. Her life had no direction and she lived recklessly, just going through life one day at a time. It is one day when she received a rude awakening.

It is lunch time in the sweaty, dusty UPS warehouse when Emma walks into the break room to get some water, Dasani preferably when she overhears a conversation.

"Yo, you know that blonde chick with the wing tattoo on her back?" a skinny black guy with a goatee was asking a group of four guys huddle together near a small rectangle table. She thinks his name was Ronny.

"Yeah Ron, I remember her. She has monster titties and she hangs around Sip N' Strokes often. I banged her. Let's just say, she gets around."

"Paul, you will screw anything that walks you nasty loft. Anyway, you guys better be careful. I heard she had the clap."

Many of the guys went "oh noo" and were snickering, picking on Paul and clowning him that he should get tested or his dick will fall off. Emma was stunned, she almost spit out her water. She knew exactly the female they were talking about. Her name was Mandy or something. Emma does not wear protection too often and she has been through quite a few females in her short past of being sexually active. She doesn't carry around condoms but she will wear one when the other party insist. Inebriated people tend to not make the best decisions. She decides the next day to go take a STD test.

Likely for her, the results came back negative but the experience spooked her. She knows that she needs to get her life together and find more steady work and to always, ALWAYS, have condoms or wear them before engaging in intercourse.

Sometime later when she is 27 years old, she somehow stumbled into bounty hunting work after helping a neighbor find his dog while living in dingy apartment in Philly. He recommended her to a guy he knew who was into the type of work, saying how she was good at finding people. After a few months she found that she was actually very good at her job. She finally found something she can do exceptionally.

She decided to move to Boston to freelance when she discovered that she can make more money being her own boss. She only gets paid when she gets results. Emma found that sometimes going under-covered is needed, so she will trap her targets by going on fake dates. After a year she found herself in the most craziest situations ever. She sometimes will wear dresses and had help from a drag queen how to properly tuck in her penis. Emma lived a lonely existence though, she will still have her one-night stands (always using condoms), and just go back to her barely furnished apartment to repeat the same day. Tomorrow is her 28th birthday.

* * *

_10 Years Later in Storybrook_

"Why don't you tell me the truth!? Who is my dad?" Henry screamed at Regina. Regina was beside herself with Henry's tantrums. He has been insisting on knowing who his father is as of late. She knows that it is not Graham's. She had a DNA test performed shortly after Henry was born. She decided to enlist Gold's help to send the birth certificate to Maine's DHS office so that Henry can have an official identity here in this world. It had the father as unknown. Surely, she couldn't put a female's name on the document…She did however keep a copy of the birth certificate in her bedroom, in a locked draw with Emma's name on it. In a small way, it still leaves a small part of Emma with her, along with Henry being the physical proof of it. Sometimes the document will comfort her.

"Henry, for the last time, your father is long gone, never to be seen again."

"Why don't you tell me anything about him? I have a right to know you know," Henry pouts with his arms crossed, mimicking Regina's glare back to her.

"That is enough young man, now go to your room." Henry stomps up to the stairs in frustration. Regina turns towards her kitchen, scrubbing hard at the dirty dishes in the sink, trying to blink away the tears that threaten to fall. Henry outbursts have been troubling her. They never had fights like this. She continues to clean up the kitchen as Henry is upstairs, snooping in her bedroom.

Henry looks around the pristine bedroom, making sure his mother is nowhere in sight. Since receiving the "Once Upon A Time" book, he finally has clarity as to why Storybrooke is so strange. He now knows why nobody ages. It is because his mother is the Evil Queen who cast a curse that took all of the happy endings.

He was deeply disturbed that his Mom, who has been nothing but loving to him, even though was very strict at times, was this monster in another land. It destroyed his whole world and he has been lashing out ever since. If his mom was evil, will that make him evil, too? He wants to know who he dad is. Every child has the right to know. He also must find a way to break this curse, and in his book, an Emma is the key. But somehow Emma is connected to him, he can feel it. He doesn't know why, but he will keep searching to find out.

A week before Henry discovered a set of skeleton keys that he figures will open a lot of things throughout the town. He took it in while being dismissed upstairs and now is determined to find anything that looks locked so he can open it to discover any of his mother's secrets. He found a drawer with a key hole in it in her bedroom. 'Bingo', he thinks. He opens it out and saw certified looking documents and shuffles through it. He saw his birth certificate and looked at the father portion on it. It said "Emma Swan".

'No way,' he thinks. So his father is supposed to be a savior. But Emma is a girl's name. How can a girl be a father? He is so confused and has now more questions than answers. He reorganizes the papers in the drawer as he found them and hurries out of the room, also placing the skeleton keys where he found them as well. He softly closes the door and tiptoes quickly to his room. It was in the nick of time because his mother was just emerging on top of the stairs.

"Henry, did you brush your teeth?"

"I'll go do it now," and he hurries to the bathroom to get started. His heart was pounding so hard, he thought he was going to pass out from being caught in her room. Regina nods her head towards his voice and retires to her room. She was happy that he didn't back talk and it took no convincing on her part to get him to take care of his dental needs.

After brushing and flossing his teeth, his mother insists on it, he jumps on his computer and looks up Emma Swans in the country. He uses white pages and discovered less than a hundred names. Not a big list, he feels that he can handle it. They are all over the country but the few entries that captured his eye was 25-28 age group. He knows that his Emma should be 28th since that is the age she is supposed to be when she breaks the curse. There is one entry that pops out at him. It is the only one in the northeast area. BOSTON. Something in his gut is telling him that is where he needs to go.

He digs deeper into this Emma Swan in Boston and found some information about her. It seems that she listed her services as a bounty hunter in the area and there was a personal phone number for her. Once he had a personal number he was able to find her address. Now all he needed to do was to find a way to get there. Then, he had a perfect idea. He will execute tomorrow and go find Emma.

* * *

Emma is in a tight reddish pink dress with high heels stumbling into her apartment. She just caught a perp who skipped out on a bail and decided to have a date while having a struggling wife and kid at home. Geez the guy was a sleeze-ball. She puts up her purse and grabs a cupcake with a lone candle. It is her birthday and she is spending it alone, again. She crosses her arms on her table and stares at it, wishing for at least today, to not be alone.

And lone and behold, she hears knocking on her door. She opens and finds no one but her eyes then dart down and she sees a brown head kid with a grin on his face. She looks around to see if the kid is mistaken and knocked on the wrong door.

"Uh…can I help you?

"Are you Emma Swan?"

"My name's Henry. I'm your son." Henry slips under Emma's arm and walks into her apartment.

"Whoa, hey, kid! Kid! I don't have a son! Where are your parents?"

Henry's eyes narrow at her. "So you are saying, that at least ten years ago, there is no way you could have a son somewhere out there?"

Emma thinks back to her teenage years. She was very promiscuous and rarely used protection back in those days. _SHIT!_ The kid had a point. It is entirely possible that this kid is hers. She begins to panic.

**"**Give me a minute," she goes into the bathroom to calm down her, her mind is trying to form a list of possible baby mamas.

"Hey, do you have any juice? Never mind, found some." Emma finally decides to exit the bathroom after having a temporary state of insanity.

"You know, we should probably get going."

**"**Going where?"

"I want you to come home with me." Okay, this kid has lost his mind.

"Okay, kid, I'm calling the cops."

"And I'll tell them you kidnapped me." This kid is smart and conniving.

"And they'll believe you because I'm your father, mother, whatever you want to call me." This is truly crazy.

"Yep." She decides to call him on his bluff.

"You're not gonna do that."

"Try me." He gives a deadpan look that he was serious. But it doesn't fool her.

"You're pretty good, but here's the thing. There's not a lot I'm great at in life, but I have one skill. It's called a 'superpower.' I can tell when anyone is lying, and you, kid, are." She begins to pick up the phone to dial 911. Henry panics.

**"**Wait. Please don't call the cops. Please come home with me."

**"**Where's home?"

"Storybrooke, Maine."

"Storybrooke? Seriously?" It sounds like a hunky dory type of place.

"Mm-hmm."

**"**Alrighty, then. Let's get you back to Storybrooke." She can't believe that she is doing this but this young kid has to get home somehow and she didn't want a missing kid on her conscious.

"I'm hungry. Can we stop somewhere?"

"This is not a road trip; we're not stopping for snacks.

"Why not?" Man he is annoying.

"Quit complaining, kid. Remember, I could've put your butt on a bus; I still could." She thinks she is being very generous driving this kid home.

"You know, I have a name? It's Henry."

She eyes Henry's book. "What's that?"

"I'm not sure you're ready." She is confused.

"Ready for some fairy tales?"

"They're not fairy tales. They're true. Every story in this book actually happened."

"Of course they did."

"Use your superpower. See if I'm lying."

Emma looks at him for a moment. "Just because you believe something doesn't make it true."

"That's exactly what makes it true. You should know more than anyone."

"Why's that?"

"Because you're in this book." This kid is cuckoo for cocoa puffs.

"Oh, kid. You've got problems."

"Yup. And you're going to fix them." She doesn't think that she can fix crazy.

They finally reach this Storybrooke town. Henry goes on how his mom is evil because she lies to him all the time and some other whiny type of place. She pulls her bug in front of a swanky, expensive looking white house with a manicure lawn. This kid should not be complaining at all living in digs like these.

The doors open wide which reveals Regina and a bearded, handsome man. Regina, the gorgeous woman she didn't believe she would have ever see again rush out to greet Henry. She is shocked into speechlessness. So this is Henry's mother? Life is full of surprises.

"Henry? Uh! Henry!" She hugs him fiercely. "Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?"

"I found my real dad!" Henry wrestles out of her embrace and runs in the mansion, brushing pass the Sheriff.

It is when Regina lifts her head and finally notices Emma. She knows it is her Emma. She obviously aged a little bit. She no longer has black frame glasses and seems to be a little bit stockier, even through the hideous red jacket she is wearing. Her heart thumps so hard she thinks she will pass out. Emma is as beautiful as she ever was. She can only think of one thing to say.

"Emma?!"

Emma looks at her with a goofy shy smile. "Regina…Hi."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Big thanks to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony. **

Pure shock is what Regina is experiencing. But being the queen that she was, she quickly regains her composure. She knows that there is much they need to discuss and she does not want to appear nervous with this unexpected meeting.

"How about having a glass of the best apple cider you ever tasted?"

Well, Regina seems to have recovered quickly. She shows emotion and in the next instance, she turns into the ice queen. _Great_. She would love to see the real Regina underneath the exterior she portrays but she is still hurt by her actions a decade though. Emma never imagined that she would have this opportunity to see her first love again. She is not going to waste this. It feels like this will be a long night.

"Do you have anything stronger?"

Regina promptly leads Emma into the mansion. Emma is led through expensive doors. Regina lives in a freaking miniature White House, this should not have surprised her at all. This scene is déjà vu to her, Regina again leading her into some type of room. However, this around, she is not a shy teen. She is confident and headstrong and will not be intimidated by Regina and doesn't want to let her guard down to be hurt again.

She lingers in the buffed hardwood floor of Regina's hallway as she prepares drinks for them. She wants to jump into things immediately. Henry is a cute kid but she needs confirmation if he is truly hers and how the hell did he find her.

She hooks her thumbs in her skin tight blue jeans and dives into the pending conversation that she hopes does not turn into a confrontation.

"How did he find me?"

"I have no idea." Regina finishes topping the glasses of alcohol and hands Emma a drink. Her hand brushes Emma's lightly, shivers run through both of their spines as they stare deeply into each other's eyes.

Graham loudly makes his presence known in a smooth Irish accent. "Madame Mayor, you can relax. Other than being a tired little boy, Henry's fine."

Emma is starting to get peeved by him. He didn't do anything wrong, he did ensure that her alleged son was safe in his bed, but his familiarity with Regina's home rubs her the wrong way.

"Thank you Sheriff," Regina replies, giving him a tight smile. Regina misses Emma's pointed look at Graham, communicating that he needs to hurry up and leave them.

Graham can feel the tension in the atmosphere making the mansion feel smaller than it is. And this new stranger is not giving him the most welcoming vibe. He turns around and swiftly leaves the house.

Regina turns back to Emma. "Please follow me. I am sorry we are to meet again in these circumstances, I don't know what got into him lately," she replies sadly as she guides her into her study. They both sit on her exquisite French décor couches.

Emma hates to hear the melancholy tone in her voice. "Hey, it happens. The kid is just going through a rough time."

Regina senses no judgment from Emma but she doesn't want Emma to think of her as a bad mother.

"You have to understand, ever since I became mayor, balancing things has been tricky. Being a single mother on top of that can be stretching but I push forward. I maybe strict but I want him to excel at life. I am trying to help him as much as I can, that is why he is in therapy. That doesn't make me a bad mother, does it?"

Emma wishes that she had parents that had been strict with her, at least she would have some type of stability in her life. This kid seems to have it from Regina.

"No it doesn't." Emma takes a couple more sips of her hard liquor. "I'm sure he is just saying that because of the fairy tale thing."

"What fairytale thing?"

She guesses that she doesn't know what is going on with Henry. "Oh, you know, his book. How he thinks everyone's a cartoon character from it. Like his shrink is Jiminy Cricket."

_What in the world?! _Henry is frighteningly accurate about Archie being the Cricket back in the old land. How does he even know this information? And where is this book? But Emma can't know about these things so Regina shuts down the panic that is rising in her.

"I'm sorry, I-really have no idea what you're talking about."

Henry is truly holding out on his mother. But she doesn't think she should be further involved, especially when she doesn't know if she is truly the father of Henry. Emma finishes her drink, bracing herself for the crux of her being here.

"Regina, I don't know if I am needed any further but just I have to know… am I Henry's father?"

Regina straightens her posture and looks at Emma without wavering, "Yes, you are." And she's happy about it, especially since it is not Graham. Despite the circumstances, she wants a chance to learn about Emma. Regina has lost much in her life, she has made a lot of wishes that weren't granted. But Emma being here right now; on her couch, across from her, it feels like the universe is finally being kind to her, giving her a second chance at love that she had squander. She wants to build a life with Emma and now that she is here, she is not going to let that chance escape her, even through the messiness that is going on with Henry.

Emma wants to believe Regina, and her lie detector wasn't pinged, but trusting people is hard for her now, she is not a naïve teenager anymore.

"I will still like a DNA test."

Regina is a little hurt that Emma doesn't believe her. They don't know each other very well but she would like to think that Emma believes she has some integrity.

"So you don't believe me?"

Even though Regina is killing that gray dress and looks sexy and powerful, she doesn't want to back down and be intimidated.

"Should I? I don't know who else you slept with and threw out after you were finished with them," Emma bitterly answered. It is somewhat petty, but she still feels the sting of the morning after their love-making. She doesn't feel like it was just meaningless sex as Regina implied.

Regina was taken aback by Emma's harsh tone but she does deserve it. She didn't have to treat Emma so cruelly that day but she was scared. She couldn't face her emotions about that night.

Emma continues to let out her frustrations about that night 10 years ago. "You know, you were my first and I was only 18 Regina. I thought we could have built something together and you lied when you said that you felt nothing. So yes, I think I have every right to not jump over the hill and believe you about Henry."

She knows that she is opening some wounds, but she wants Regina to hurt for hurting her, its immature but whatever, this was a long time coming and she never thought she would have this opportunity to face Regina, so she is milking this for all it has.

Regina is shocked, she didn't realize that Emma was so young. She was the same age when she lost her virginity. Though, Emma had a much better time than she did but she is not going to think about that now. Right now, Emma is standing up against her, and the challenge is thrilling her but it also hurts her that Emma was clearly hurt by her actions. She puts her hands on her knees as she crosses her legs.

"I didn't know that you were 18 but you clearly enjoyed yourself. Two, I am insulted that you think I am that promiscuous. I don't let just anyone in my bed. As hurt as I am by your accusations, I understand your point of view. We can have the test done tomorrow."

Emma knows that there is much more that needs to be discussed, but it has been a long night and she is tired and needs sleept. She gets up from the couch and looks at Regina.

"Tomorrow, we'll meet up tomorrow at your place so we can figure this out. Is there like a motel I can stay at?"

"There is a bed and breakfast in town. It is not too far from here." Regina wouldn't mind Emma staying here in the numerous guest rooms that are never used. But she understands that Emma needs some space. A lot has been slung at her today.

"I'll go now. Thanks for the drinks." She wants to at least have manners.

Before she leaves, Regina gets up and gently grabs Emma's elbow. "Thank you, for bringing Henry to me. Even if you don't believe that he is yours, it is honorable to out of your way to return a child safely to his parents."

Emma stares in Regina's eyes. She never noticed before that they a golden, caramel glint to them. They just met again in a decade and again she is falling in deep. Despite her trepidation at the prospect that she is a parent, she does want it to be true, she does want to be Henry's father/mother, whatever she is to him. She doesn't know why she is having these sorts of parental wants right now, but meeting Henry, seeing Regina again, it is making her change perspectives on a lot of things in life. She knows she needs to forgive Regina at some point because, now that she is here, she wants to be part of Regina's life, however that will look. But those conversations are for another day.

"It was the right thing to do. I'll see you tomorrow."

Emma turns to leave and notices Henry watching her from an upstairs window.

Henry eavesdropped on their conversation for the most part. He is a little sadden that Emma didn't seem to thrill or even believe him mom that she fathered him. He is still confused about a woman being his dad but he will get some answers from both his mom and Emma soon. Henry is relieved that his mother is at least telling the truth about one thing, Emma is his father. Now it is time for her to believe that fact and also about this town being cursed.

He goes through his mind of the conversation they had while driving through downtown Storybrooke. He told her about the town being frozen in town and how his mom is the Evil Queen that cast this curse and that is why no one remembers their old identities. He will get her to believe, he'll do whatever it takes.

* * *

Emma leaves the mansion and heads back in her beloved bug. It is raining hard and she can barely see where she is going. It wasn't until she sees the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign that she realizes how off base she was going to the Bed and Breakfast place, Regina did give her directions. "Gosh I am a freaking idiot. Who gets lost in a small town like this? Fucking-a man."

The rain is pouring down even harder when she glances to her side and spies Henry's book on the seat next to her.

"Sneaky bastard." Kid definitely knew what he was doing. She suddenly looks up and sees a wolf standing in the road. She gasps and the car spins out of control, crashing into the "Welcome to Storybrooke" sign. Emma's head hits the steering wheel and she falls unconscious. In the middle of the road, the wolf howls.

* * *

Emma finds herself lying on a cot in a jail cell when she opens her eyes. Leroy is in the cell next to her, softly whistling "Whistle While You Work", and Marco stands outside, repairing a cabinet.

The rough looking fellow looks at Emma. "What are you looking at sister?"

An older guy, Marco, reprimanded Leroy. "Hey, Leroy—manners! We have a guest! So you are eh, Henry's father. How lovely for him to have you back in his life."

Emma thinks to herself, "_how in the hell does he even know I am, or might be Henry's father? I just got into town." _Ah right, Henry and she encountered Archie when they first entered the town. He introduced himself as Henry's therapist when he asked who Emma was to Henry when Henry blurted that she was his dad. News in this town goes faster than a wildfire in a California forest. Small town, Emma thinks as she shakes her head.

"Actually, there is an APB on whether I am his father or not." Emma is secretly relieved that people in this town do not seem to be freaked out that a 'woman' can father a child.

Leroy notices Emma's hesitance with claiming parentage of the little brat. "Tkh. Don't blame ya. They're all brats; who needs 'em."

Marco smiles sadly, "Well, I'd give anything for one. My wife and I, we tried for many years, but, uh... it was not meant to be."

**"**Well cry me a river."

That is when Sheriff Graham entered the police station, unlocking Leroy's cell. "Leroy, I'm going to let you out; you need to behave. Put on a smile, and stay out of trouble." Leroy gives him a sarcastic smile and then exits.

This guy is a douchebag. She didn't do anything wrong. She crashed into a sign and if Graham was the one who found her, he should have taken her to hospital, not to freaking jail. Dickwad.

Emma lifts her hands in frustration. "Seriously."

"Regina's drinks; a little stronger than we thought."

"I wasn't drunk; there was a wolf, standing in the middle of the road."

"A wolf, right."

Regina's voice penetrates the jail cell. "Graham? Henry's run away again, we have to-" she stops mid-sentence as she barges into the room and sees Emma behind bars. _Why is Emma in this jail cell? She should have been at Granny's._

She walks quickly to the cell, she reaches out and hold's Emma's hand. She hopes Emma can help her find Henry. "Do you know where he is?"

OMG! Emma can't believe that Henry ran off again. He probably got upset at their conversation last night. The kid really needs a talking too. Is Regina doing something to the kid to make him run away? She doesn't want to judge her, and she hates seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Unfortunately I don't know where he is, considering where I've been at all night," she gestures around her cot. "I haven't seen him since I left your house."

"Yeah, well, he wasn't in his room this morning."

"Did you try his friends?"

"He doesn't really have any. Kind of a loner."

Dang, that stung Emma. It seems that Henry is truly hers. It saddens her that he seems to be a lonely kid, she hopes she didn't pass that on to him. She racks her brain on ways to find him.

"Every kid has friends. Did you check his computer? If he was close to someone he'd be emailing them."

Graham is useless, Emma seems to be offering good solutions as to where Henry maybe located. Regina lifts an eyebrow.

"And you know this how?"

Emma gives her a cocky smile, she wants to ease Regina's worry and have her be confident that she can find their-her son. She still wants confirmation of that by the way.

"Finding people's what I do. Here's an idea; how 'bout you guys let me out, and I'll help you find him."

Regina turns around to Graham and barks at him to release Emma. She still doesn't know why she is behind bars in the first place, but she will deal with Graham's incompetence later. Right now, they need to find their son.

Emma is buzzing inside. Her heart leaps at the hopeful gaze in Regina's eyes towards her when she is released by Graham. It boosts her confidence that Regina seem to believe that she can actually help her find Henry.

* * *

They are back at the mansion in an upstairs bedroom as Emma and Graham pore over a computer screen as Regina watches on. Her arms are crossed as she is anxiously waiting for some results.

"Smart kid. Cleared his inbox. I'm smart too, I have a little hard disk recovery utility I like to use." The more she is thinking about it, she truly believes that this is her kid.

"I'm a bit more old-fashioned, in my techniques. Pounding the pavement, knocking on doors,

that sort of thing."

"You're on salary; I get paid for delivery. Pounding pavement is not a luxury that I get. Ah, there's a receipt for a website, —it's expensive. He has a credit card?"

Ok, Regina thinks, Emma can be a little bit of a dim. She gives Emma a deadpan look.

"He's ten."

Emma is not perturbed by Regina's glare. "Well, he used one. Let's pull up a transaction record. Mary Margaret Blanchard, who's Mary Margaret Blanchard?"

Regina internally is fuming. That woman is a thorn in her side, and she plans to go over there and pluck it out.

"Henry's teacher." She swiftly leaves the room with Emma aimlessly following her.

Mary Margaret was giving the children some speech about birds, loving them, or some other crap that has nothing to do with the curriculum. She released the children to recess when Regina storms the classroom. She wastes no time with pleasantries.

"Where is my son?"

Mary Margaret has a perplexed expression. "Henry…I assumed he was home with you."

"You think I'd be here if he was? Did you give him your credit card so he can find her?" She gestures towards Emma who is hanging back from them.

"I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm—I'm his-"

Regina interrupts her. "That is Henry's father." She gives Emma a challenging look and turns back to Mary Margaret, daring her to say something about Emma being a woman.

Mary Margaret was dumbfounded by that admission and this situation.

Emma can tell that the lady knew nothing about Henry's whereabouts.

"You don't know anything about this, do you?"

Mary Margaret walks to her purse to dig for her credit card, now noticing that it is missing. "No, unfortunately not. I shouldn't have ever gave him that book."

This piques Regina's interest and she was livid that she knows nothing about this book that Emma and Mary Margaret seems to be clued in about it.

"What in the hell is this book I keep hearing about?"

"Just some old stories I gave him. As you well know, Henry is a special boy: so smart, so creative, and as you might be aware, _lonely_. He needed it."

Regina hates her condescending, judgmental tone. What right does she have to judge her? She knows nothing about raising children.

"This is a waste of time." She walks out in a huff, knocking over a stack of books on the way.

Emma helps Mary Margaret pick them up. She gets a weird vibe from Mary Margaret, like she is somehow connected to her but she shakes that away.

Emma smiles internally. Regina could be very bitchy when she wants to be and this younger teacher teed her off. She still thinks that she is beautiful and attractive. She doesn't mind a little feistiness in her women. But she still feels bad about Mary Margaret's books being on the floor.

"Sorry about that."

"No, it's-it's okay, I fear this is partially my fault."

"How's a book supposed to help?"

"What do you think stories are for? These stories? The classics? There's a reason we all know them. They're a way for us to deal with our world. A world that doesn't always make sense. See, Henry hasn't had the easiest life."

Emma racks her brain about how Henry grew up. She believes that Regina does love her son and tries her best but she could imagine how challenging it will be to have a high power career and having to raise a child by yourself.

They leave the classroom and walk out of the hallway.

"Yeah, she's kind of a hard-ass." But she honestly doesn't feel that his life is that bad. Shoot, he had an awesome house to live in, was well clothed, is fed, and during the short time she spent with Regina, she can clearly see that he was loved by her. That is more than what a lot of people can say when growing up. She wished she was as lucky.

"No, it's more than her. He's like any child that doesn't know his father. He wrestles with that most basic question they all inevitably face: why would my father not be in my life? Am I not good enough?" She suddenly realized what she said. "I am _so_ sorry. I'm so sorry, I don't know your circumstances. I didn't mean in any way to judge you..."

This lady definitely had diarrhea in the mouth, but she does not feel like she intened any harm towards her.

"It's okay."

"Look, I gave the book to him because I wanted Henry to have the most important thing anyone can have; hope. Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a very powerful thing."

"You know where he is, don't you."

"You might want to check his castle."

* * *

Henry is sitting on his wooden playground castle while Emma walks up behind him with his storybook.

"You left this in my car."

"I was hoping that when I brought you back, things would change here. That the curse will weaken. But it seems that you don't want to be here, and you don't want to be my dad. How is that even possible anyway, you are a girl?"

Emma scratches her head, feeling so out of her element. She doesn't know what to say to the kid. "I am not breaking any curses anytime soon. And who says that I didn't want to be your dad?"

"I heard you and mom talking, and I know you want to take a DNA test so it sounds like you didn't want to be a dad."

Emma knew he had eavesdropped on their conversation and can see how he took what Regina and Emma were talking as being negative. At least on her end.

"I just want to be sure but that does not mean I don't want to be. Kid, I don't know the first thing about being a parent but," she rubs his hair, "I wouldn't mind being one to you." She honestly means what she is saying. Henry is growing on her.

Henry gives her a cheeky smile, "I know I'm awesome."

Emma shakes her head with a toothy smile, "Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

"Now that is out of the way, there are more important things to worry about. _You're_ here because it's your destiny. You're going to bring back the happy endings."

Emma is getting very frustrated with the fairytales and the kid has a hero worship for her that is so misplaced. She is no one to look up to. "Can you cut it with the book crap?"

"You don't have to be hostile. I know you like me, I can tell. You're just—pushing me away because you are scared. You didn't know about me and that is not your fault."

She smiles at him, for a little kid, he seems to be wise in his own right.

"Besides, Snow White gave you away because she was scared and wanted to give you your best chance."

"Listen to me, kid. I am not in any book. I'm a real person. And I'm no savior. You were right about one thing, though. I want you to have your best chance, but it's not with me. C'mon, let's go."

"Please don't take me back there! She lies to me all the time." She lies to him about the town and lied that he didn't have a father.

"I have to get you back to your mom."

"You don't know what it's like with her. My life sucks!"

Okay, he seriously needs a reality check. "Oh, you wanna know what sucking is? Being left abandoned on the side of a freeway; my parents didn't even bother to drop me off at a hospital!"

She begins to break down. "I ended up in a foster system and I had a family until I was three but then they had their own kid so they sent me back..." She stops to collect herself. "Look. Your mom is trying her best. I know it's hard. And I know sometimes you think she does not love you but she does. And at least she wants you. You have to stop this. Don't you love your mother?"

Henry does love his mom, but sometimes her denial hurts him. "Of course I do. She's my mom. But-" Emma interrupts him.

"Then kid, you need to stop lashing out. It is not cool."

Henry nods his head, conceding to this small fight but he wants to have the final point. "Your parents didn't leave you on the side of the freeway; that's just where you came through!"

"What?"

"The wardrobe. When you went through the wardrobe you appeared on the side of the street. Your parents were trying to save you from the curse."

That is the most ridiculous thing she has ever heard, and considering what Henry has already told her, that is a lot. "Sure they were. C'mon, Henry." He takes her hand and they walk off to get back to the mansion.

* * *

Regina opens the front door to find Emma escorting Henry home. Henry tries to run past Regina without acknowledging her but Emma stops him. "Hey kid! That's rude. What do you say to your mother?"

Henry looks thoroughly reprimanded. He looks at him mom, "Sorry I ran off." He turns and briskly runs to his room before Regina can say anything.

She is surprised at how Emma had Henry to apologize to her. It seems that she is stepping into a parental role unknowingly. But they need to have a serious talk to see where Emma's head is at and where do they go from here.

She smiles at Emma who returns a bright one herself. "Follow me to the study, I do believe you remember where that is at."

"Oh yeah I do."

They enter the study and Regina fixes Emma a glass of apple cider. It is reminiscent of their first time meeting.

Regina sits down with a drink of her own as Emma sips hers, staring longingly at her.

"Thank you for bringing Henry to me."

"No problem." Silence permeates around them, they are suddenly nervous around each other. Regina's wants to break the ice.

"He seems to take quite a shine to you."

"Of course he does, he is my son." Emma says that with certainty. She believes that Regina is telling the truth and she does notices some features she shares with Henry. Also they have the same temperament; it is not a far fetch idea that she is the father.

Regina gives her an 'oh really' look. "Well, just yesterday you wanted to take a DNA test to prove so."

Emma realizes that she was in denial and in a way, she wanted to childishly fight with Regina in a small way.

"I still want to take one but…I - I believe you." Emma gets up from her side of the couch and sits next to a started Regina. She grab her hands in her hands kisses it lovely. She stares deep into darken brown eyes.

"I want this. I want you and Henry. I want to be part of your lives. I am sorry I was a little hostile to you earlier, but I was hurt. Do you forgive me?"

Warmth filters throughout her body and heart. Emma's presence overwhelms her and she is touch by Emma's apology. But she wants to make sure that Emma is genuine about being in their lives.

"In the last decade, I've changed every diaper, soothed every fever, endured every tantrum. I have experienced the pains of raising Henry by myself. If you want this, if you want us, you have to be 100% fully committed to this family even when it is hard. Will you still want this, want us?"

Emma bores passionate determination back at Regina.

"I never been so sure of in my life." Regina believes Emma. She has grown a lot in 10 years. She is more confident in herself, and has that swagger that drew her from the beginning. She is the one who needs to apologize for hurting Emma. Regina presses her head forward and gives Emma a chaste kiss on her lips.

"I believe you. And it should be me that should be sorry for treating you so badly that morning after. I'm so sorry Emma. I have a lot of hurt in my past, and I was scared that I was going to be hurt again. Please forgive me."

Emma heart melts at Regina's confession and tugs Regina's head towards her to give her a deeper kiss. She feels that there is a lot she needs to learn about Regina's past, but she is willing to wait.

"I do. But I have a question. If you knew since the beginning that I was Henry's father, why did you never search for me?"

Regina misses her lips but focuses on Emma's valid question. "I honestly didn't think I will ever see again. If I had, would you have come back with me to raise Henry?"

Emma thinks about Regina's question and how she was in her twenties. She had no direction in her life and was in no shape to take care of a child, she barely could took care of herself.

"Regina, in all honesty, I have some demons in my past. I would have been shit of a parent and no good for you or Henry. But, I have grown up a lot throughout that time and I am here now. And I want to be here for you and Henry."

Regina smiles brightly at Emma. "I think that is an adequate response." She presses her plump lips against Emma's thin ones, she wanted her kiss to show that she wants Emma in her life.

Emma reluctantly pulls away. "So…umm. Does this mean that we are officially in a relationship?"

"Yes. I do believe so dear."

"So Graham is no longer in the picture?" Regina can sense the jealousy in her voice and why did Emma get that impression. She is sure she never gave any vibes to suggest that they were in a relationship. She can hardly call their trysts as commitment to each other.

"Graham means nothing to me and we are not in a relationship. Right now I'm just focus on you and Henry."

"Glad to hear it. Speaking of Henry, I think the poor kid is still little confuse about me being his

'dad'. We would need to sit down and talk to him about that."

"I agree with you. We shall do that."

For Emma, it seems that her life is starting to have more meaning. She is just full of joy to have a new beginning with Regina. And now she has a sweet, kind, smart, a little crazy kid. Even if things are a little messy, she is thankful for Henry for disrupting her life.

She laughs, "You know it seems kind of crazy. The day before yesterday was my birthday. And—when I blew out the candle on this cupcake I bought myself, I actually made a wish, that I didn't have to be alone on my birthday. And then Henry showed up…"

"And he has brought you here, inadvertently, back to me again." Regina's eyes sparkle with mirth.

"It was your birthday. And I haven't given you your birthday gift." Regina voices drips of seduction. She teasingly gets a hand underneath Emma's shirt. As much as she wants to continues things, Regina gives the best birthday gifts, it is way too quick to start anything physical in their barely announced relationship.

"Regina, as much as I want to take you on this very couch, we can't. I want an actual relationship with you. I want to wine and dine you, and take you on dates. You are a lady and I want to treat you as such. Can we agree to take it slow and not have sex? I want to do things right this time."

Emma is truly a gentlewoman, she is a knight in shining armor and she has never felt this wanted since Daniel. As much as she wants to jump her bones, she knows that Emma's suggestion is the must prudent and sensible thing to do.

"Yes, I would like that, Emma." She gives her a soft kiss as Emma

"Well, I think it will be good for me to go back to that bed & breakfast tonight."

Regina thinks that is wise. If Emma stays here she will not keep her hands off her. She straightens her dress and both stand up.

"I'll meet you here tomorrow in the morning so we can take that test," Emma asks shyly.

"I'll make room in my schedule dear. Be on time at 10'oclock," Regina ordered.

Emma kind of likes her authoritative ways. They walk towards the front door as Emma grabs Regina's small waist, her body flushed against hers and gives her a farewell kiss. "I'll be there Madame Mayor." Emma teasingly calls Regina, giving her a goofy expression.

Regina kisses Emma back with her hands on Emma's neck. "You make sure of that Miss. Swan."

"I like that but I prefer, Emma."

"Okay _Emma_, get there safe, don't get lost, and try not to run into anymore signs." Regina finally got that story from Graham. She was upset that Graham arrested Emma instead of taking her to a doctor to make sure she was alright. She gave him a verbal beat down.

"Ha ha, very funny Regina." Emma turns around and Regina quickly smacks Emma's ass and gives her a wink.

Laughter rips through Emma as she is walking out of the door. Regina is going to be the death of her.

Regina closes the door smiling. She is happy with this new development with Emma. She feels like her happy ending is close. But her mood becomes soar when she thinks about Henry's interactions with her. It upsets that her baby boy is so cold towards her. She is determined to find out what this book is about.

Regina finds the book labeled "Once Upon a Time" and takes it from him without him noticing and exits the bedroom. She will read what is going on in this book.

_Meanwhile_

Emma followed direction to the tee and enters "Granny's Bed & Breakfast" in high spirits. Her life is on the up and up. She has a super smoking hot woman that wants her and she has a lovable son. She sees a young woman arguing with an older gray haired one.

"You're out all night, and now you're going out again."

"I should've moved to Boston!"

"I'm sorry that my heart attack interfered with your plans to sleep your way down the Eastern Seaboard!"

Dang, what did she run into? "'Scuse me? I'd-like a room?"

"Really?" Emma nods at the older woman, Granny then fetches a ledger, not believing that they are getting a customer in she doesn't remember how long…

"Would you like a forest view or a square view? Normally there's an upgrade fee for the square, but as the rent is due, I'll wave it."

Emma doesn't know the difference between the two. "Square is fine."

"Now. What's the name?"

"Swan. Emma Swan."

Mr. Gold suddenly appears behind Emma. "Emma…What a lovely name."

This guy is seriously giving her the creeps. She immediately does not trust him.

"Thanks."

Granny removes a roll of cash from a drawer, hands it to Mr. Gold. "It's all here."

Mr. Gold accepts it without counting. "Yes, yes, of course it is, dear. Thank you." He turns towards Emma.

"Enjoy your stay, Emma," and he exits the building. Looks like things are finally going to be changing in Storybrooke.

Nope, she doesn't trust him at all, Emma thinks. "Who's that?"

Ruby responds while watching Gold through the curtains. "Mr. Gold. He owns this place."

"The inn?"

Granny answers Emma's question. "No. The town. So! How long will you be with us?"

Emma thinks about how much she has in savings. She knows that she can't stay there forever and if she wants be in Regina's and Henry's life, she needs to start planning long term. Like finding a job, a place to stay…

"A week. Just a week."

"Great." Granny hands Emma an old-fashioned key. "Welcome to Storybrooke."

* * *

Henry stares out his window at the clock tower. The clock turns to 8:16. Henry grins.

**A/N: Comments and suggestions are welcomed.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony. Thank you all who have reviewed, favorite, PM, and followed the story. Your enthusiasm inspires me. **

Regina Mills is flipping through Henry's book that she found. She pauses on a page depicting the Evil Queen at Snow White and Prince Charming's wedding, with Prince Charming's sword in mid-flight toward her. She is shocked that they seem so realistic and accurate with that scene.

When she turns the page, Regina finds that the last several pages have been ripped from the book. This is such an incomplete picture of her past life. She doesn't want Henry to think that is all she was in her past. She decides to confront him and enters Henry's room as he is getting ready for school.

"The missing pages, where are they?"

"It's an old book, stuff's missing. What do you care?"

"I care because you think I'm some evil queen. And that hurts me, Henry. I'm your mother." She knows that she has indeed been the evil queen, committing horrible crimes and atrocities. With Emma back in her life, she wants to do better, be better for her and Henry. And now, she wants to be better for herself. She touches his face.

He moves away from her touch. "If you are my mother, why don't you just tell me the truth? I know about the curse, I know about everything. Why don't you just admit it?"

His anger cuts her deeply but she does have to inwardly look at this situation. Henry is right about her casting a curse, fairytales are real. She knows she has caused him great harm, having him go to Archie for therapy, making him think that he is crazy. Oh my goodness, she thinks. How would Emma fit into this? Emma is from a land where there is no magic, she will not believe Henry but she also doesn't want to cause Henry more turmoil. She can't believe she is about to do this.

She lifts his chin towards her. "Henry, I love you but you are wrong, I am not the evil queen."

Henry was about to immediately contest it when she lifts up her hand to stop him.

"I…I was the evil queen."

Henry's mouth dropped dramatically. Did he just hear what he just heard? Did his mom finally admit her fairytale identity? He was so lost.

"So…" he slowly began, "so you admit it then? You admit everything?"

Regina frowns and rubs his arms. "With Emma here, things are going to get complicated but I will discuss this after you come home from school. Can you do that and be a good boy?"

Henry vigorously shakes his head in agreement. "I…I can do that." He begins to leave his room for school when he turns around and gives his mom a tight hug. In a thick voice nearly with tears, he thanks her. "Thank you for being truthful with me. I know I have been bad lately but I do love you."

Regina gives him a small smile, rubbing his head before kissing him on the forehead. "I love you too Henry, more than you know. We will discuss this later. Now off to school you go."

Henry shoots here a bright smile which brightens her soul. "Bye mom."

The clock tower chimes which stunned her as she turns her head toward the sound. She never heard that clock chime in all 28 years she has been here. It must be significant…right? Henry decides to leave from school from there, fully understanding what the clock tower finding showing time moving means.

Regina plans to go to work later on in the afternoon so that she and Emma can take care of the paternity test. She knows that she is will be in a pickle with revealing to Henry about her past life but she wants to enjoy the time she has with Emma. They agree to meet up at the mansion at 10 but she has a changed of plan.

She dressed in a flattering, flowing dress and takes a basket of apples with her. She knocks on the door of Emma's room at Granny's. A surprised Emma in tight red boxes with an impressive bulge greets her.

Emma has a smirk on her face as she notices Regina's eyes flick down to her crotch and back to her face.

"Hey babe. You caught me by surprise. I thought we were supposed to meet at your place at 10?"

Regina gives Emma a smirk of her own and composed herself. "Did you know the Honeycrisp tree is the most vigorous and hardy of all apple trees? It can survive temperatures as low as forty below and keep growing. It can weather any storm. I have one that I've tended to since I was a little girl. And to this day, I have yet to taste anything more delicious than the fruit it offers." She extends an apple to Emma.

Awwww, Regina has a thing for apples, cute. She would like a taste of Regina's fruit. Emma curiously takes the apple from Regina, opening the door wider so she can come in. Regina walks in, putting the basket of apples on the table, subtly glancing around the room. Emma is a bit on the messy side but that can be forgiven.

Emma closes the door behind Regina, looking over the beautiful woman.

"Thanks for the apples." She does not mind having a taste of Regina's fruit. "But you didn't answer my question."

Regina lasciviously looks up and down Emma's body, admiring her tone figure. "Can I not just stop by and see my lovely girlfriend?"

Emma grabs Regina by her hips and pulls her towards her, giving her a long kiss, nipping Regina's lower lips. She feels herself getting hard and knows she has to stop because she doesn't want to tempt herself any further. She is more than willing to throw Regina into the bed and ravish her.

"You can visit any time. Well, since you here, just wait here while I shower and change so we can get that test done."

Regina is a little disappointed that they couldn't continue further but she did agree to take it slow.

"Alright then, go hurry up."

"Oh, bossy." Emma gives her another kiss before going into the bathroom to shower. Shortly she is dressed and they find themselves in Dr. Whale's office. Regina made sure that he was available for their appointment.

He gives them an inquisitive look as he draws blood from Emma but Regina's glare silently threaten him to not question her. But he is intrigued by the newcomer in town. He thinks he knows why he is drawing blood. He will probably be doing a paternity test, Emma looks relatively healthy so he knows that he is not looking for diseases.

It mystifies and thrills him to discover if Emma, a woman, has impregnated Regina. He is probably the only one in town he knows indefinitely that Graham is not the father, despite popular belief. It's fascinating indeed.

"I will have the tests results done by tomorrow. I will call you with the results, Madame Mayor."

"You better. Let's go Miss. Swan." She exits the room with Emma following her outside. It seems to be reoccurring theme with Regina stomping out of a room and she just helplessly following her. At least she does it in style.

"I'm Miss. Swan now. So is that what you are calling me in public?"

Regina hears the teasing in Emma's voice but she can read between the lines. She turns around while they are outside, addressing the white elephant between them.

"I am not ashamed of you Emma, if that is what you are thinking. I just don't want our business out in the open for the whole world to see. I am a private person." Regina tentatively touches Emma's hands while looking at her.

Emma exhales a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Her fear was assuaged. "I am glad to hear that I'm not your dirty secret."

"Well, I like to do some dirty things to you but you are definitely not a secret."

Emma bursts out laughing and Regina follows her. Regina's voice is like honey and she can't get enough of the woman.

"I guess it is time for you to get to work. See ya soon?" Emma gives her a shy look.

"Of course, dear. We will see each other again."

They departed ways and Regina returned to her office to sign off on some paperwork. As Regina is sitting in her office, Sidney rumbustiously enters her office.

"You're late."

"Madame Mayor, I have some news that will be critically important to you."

Sidney has been secretly tailing Emma and Regina. He had spied seeing Emma at Regina's house and Regina visiting Emma at Granny's. He is terribly jealous. He knows about Regina's liaisons with Graham. He brushed that off because he knew there was nothing deep with that relationship.

But Emma's presence is the most intruding. Regina's gives her looks and affection that he could only crave. He blindly does everything Regina wants, just hoping that Regina return his feelings. Emma threatens that from happening. So he decided to get his contacts and dug in her past, finding some information that will have Regina thinking twice with being with Emma. He hands her file and stands with his hands behind his back, waiting for her response as she reads the documents.

It is about Emma. How she never stayed in one place too long. That worries her. But then she remembers their conversation, how Emma was determined to stay here in Storybrooke for her and Henry and she believes her. She calms her nerves as she reads on.

One piece of information did alarm her. She sees a picture of Emma in jail, it seems she has been arrested for stealing jewelry and spent quite some time in the pen. Her first concern is Henry, and she cannot have a bad influence on him. She needs to protect him at all cost. She cares for Emma, so she will confront Emma and give her a chance to explain herself.

But she knows that Sidney's ploy is to do a hatchet job on Emma. She knows that he is jealous and she does not appreciate Sidney's conduct and ulterior motives in providing her this information. She does not like his annoying yearning looks. He is as obsessive as he was in the Enchanted Forest. And for him to have a newspaper about this, blasting Emma's business across town is unacceptable.

"Don't think I don't know what you are doing Sidney." Regina predatorily gets in front of his face. "Don't you even try to mess with Emma in any form or fashion or I will destroy if, if that is the last thing I do."

Sydney shrinks in her presence, but that line triggered a memory of her dressed in black. There seem to be a wedding going on and Mary Margaret had long hair. But Regina's fury interrupts that flashback.

"You have found nothing of value to me. Which means you have no value, Sidney. Do you know what I do with things that hold no value to me? I throw them away."

Sydney backs away from her. "I'm sorry. It won't happen again." He runs out of her office with a tail between his legs. He was spook by her and the memory.

* * *

Emma sits at a counter in Granny's Diner reading a newspaper. She is trying to look up available jobs but the pickings are quite slim. She also needs to find a place to stay.

Ruby sits a hot mug of hot chocolate, with cinnamon, in front of her.

"Thank you but I didn't order that."

"I know. You have an admirer."

The only person she wants to admire her is Henry and a beautiful goddess in heels that happens to be the mayor. Emma turns around, seeing Sheriff Graham seated in a booth. She puts down her paper and walks over to him. She does not want any of his shit.

"Ah, so you are still here."

"Observant. Important for a cop."

"That's good news for our tourist business, bad for our local signage." Emma gives him a look.

"It's-it's a joke... because you ran over our sign..."

"Look, the coco was a nice gesture, and I am impressed that you guessed that I like cinnamon in my chocolate, 'cause most people don't, but I am not here to forgive you for being a dick and locking me up, so, thank you, but no thank you." She sets the mug on the table.

Graham sheepishly scratches his beard. "About that. I am sorry. Regina ripped me a new one for that. Usually she is not keen on strangers. I thought she will get mad at you for leaving so I did just did what I had to do. And I didn't send," he points to her mug on his table, "that to you."

Henry decides to speak up. "I did. I like cinnamon, too." He gets up and walks over to her. Yep, that is totally her kid. But what the hell?! It is the middle of the day. He shouldn't be in the diner.

"Don't you have school?"

"Duh, I'm ten. Walk me." She just shakes her head, he is such a smart ass.

* * *

"So, what's the deal with you and your mom?"

"It's not about us, it's about her curse." Henry still doesn't know what him mom will confess to him, or whether she would want to break the curse or not. He has to have a contingency plan in place. The operation must continue.

"We have to break it. Luckily, I have a plan. Step one: identification. I call it, Operation Cobra."

"Cobra? That has nothing to do with fairytales."

"Exactly, it's a codename. It'll throw Mom off the trail."

Emma decides to play along, and she what he is talking about. "So, everyone here is fairytale character, they just don't know it."

"That's the cure. Time's been frozen…Until you got here." Emma begins to take a bite of the apple she's carrying that Regina gave her.

"Hey! Where'd you get that?"

"Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" He takes it from her and throws it.

"Hey man, not cool. You shouldn't waste food. Why did you do that?"

Henry gives her a stern look, "you are not ready yet."

Emma gives him a frown. "Okay... Um, uh, alright. What about their pasts?

"They don't know. It's a haze to them. Ask anyone anything and you'll see."

"So... for decades, people have been walking around, in a haze, not aging, with screwed up memories, stuck in a cursed town that kept them oblivious."

"I knew you'd get it! That's why we need you, you're the only one who can stop Mom's Curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

"Yes! And right now, we have the advantage. My mom doesn't know that." He unzips his backpack.

"I took out the end." He takes out pages from the Once Upon a Time book and hands them to Emma. "This is the part with you in it."

Emma looks at a page containing an illustration of Prince Charming placing baby Emma in the wardrobe, the name "Emma" clearly visibly on the baby blanket.

"See? Your mom is Snow White!"

Yeah right, she thinks. Some things are not adding up as to how he was still able to find her.

"Kid…how have you been able to find me? I am assuming your mom never mention me, right?"

"Right." Henry's face blushes a little bit as he continues.

"I wanted to know who my dad is and she said that he was long gone. I went snooping in her bedroom and found a copy of my birth certificate with 'Emma Swan' written on it. And yeah, I am still confused by that."

That doesn't surprise her in the least bit.

"Since you were born when mom cast the curse and was fated to return here to break the curse when you turn 28 years old, I went online and cross referenced all the Emma Swans in the country between that age group. I figured the one in Boston was the right choice, so I stole Mary Margaret's credit card and got on a Greyhound bus to find you. And now you are here."

He gives her a charming smile. Damn, the kid is good but the stunt he pulled was very dangerous and like had to be fate to him to pick her from the other results he found in the database. She stopped them from walking and looked straight at him.

"Look, what you pulled was not safe and very dangerous, you could have been seriously injured and ran into some type of maniac. You gave your mom a fright, I could have been some type of monster. Promise me you will never pull anything like that again."

Henry looks down, clearly chastised. "I promise."

"Besides. I still don't believe this story about the curse."

"I know the hero never believes at first, if they did, it wouldn't be a very good story. If you need proof, take them, read them. But whatever you do, don't let her see these pages." He doesn't know how his mom will feel discovering that Emma is the savior. He wants to fill out their relationship first.

"They're dangerous. If she finds out who you are... then it could be bad." They reached his school and Emma stops walking and Henry continues on.

"I gotta go, but I'll find you later and we can get started. I knew you'd believe me!"

"I never said I did!"

"Why else would you be here?" He runs off toward the school.

Mary Margaret approaches Emma. "It's good to see his smile back."

"I didn't do anything."

"You stayed. So…does the Mayor know you're still here?"

Emma is a little puzzled by her question, like people are assuming that Regina wouldn't appreciate her presence here in town. Graham assumed the same as well, it's puzzling. However, she smiles, thinking about their sexual teasing in their burgeoning new relationship. "Oh, she knows."

As enjoyable as Regina is towards her, others seem to be frighten by her and she has seen her frostiness towards some people in town. Even some of her interactions with women in Alley's Corner reminds her how intimidating she can be.

"What is her deal? Don't get me wrong, I like Regina, like a lot but she's not a great people person, how did she get elected?"

Mary Margaret tilts head, trying to read Emma. It seems that she is quite fond of Regina, she wonders if they are in a relationship now that Emma is back in the picture with her Henry, their son. But she answers Emma's question anyway.

"She's been Mayor as long as I can remember. No one's ever been brave enough to run against her. She inspires quite a bit of…well, fear. I'm afraid I only made that worse by giving Henry that book and now he thinks she's the Evil Queen."

"Who does he think you are?"

Mary Margaret scoffs, "It's silly…"

Emma laughs, "I just got five minutes of silly. Lay it on me."

"Snow White." Emma looks slightly stunned. If that is the case, that means that Henry really believes that this woman is her mother. This is CRAZY. The school bell rings in the distance.

"Who does he think you are?"

She decides to lie, not wanting to give any credence to Henry's story. "I'm not in the book… Can I ask you a favor? Regina mentioned the kid's in therapy; do you know where I can find the doctor?"

She wants to help Regina as much as she can. Henry clearly does need it.

* * *

Emma knocks on Dr. Hopper's door and enters his office, she finds him reading.

"Hey."

"Emma Swan." He stands, picking up a copy of the newspaper. "I was just, uh, reading about you. Let me guess, you're here for help with a little post-traumatic stress?" He chuckles nervously setting the paper down. Some of the stuff published was inflammatory towards her character. "That diagnosis was free, by the way."

What the hell is he talking about? She grabs the newspaper and reads it. It is like a biography about her life and there is a picture of her in jail. _SHIT_! Regina doesn't deserve to find out her seedy younger life like this. Whoever published this will pummeled in the face. But she has to file this for a later time, she will deal with it later. Right now she is here about her son.

"No, I'm here about Henry."

"I'm sorry, I-I I really shouldn't..."

"I know, I'm sorry, I just... just tell me something. This fairytale obsession, what is causing it? I mean, he thinks everyone is a character in his book. That's...crazy."

"I-I hope you don't talk that way in front of him. The word 'crazy' is um…quite damaging. These stories- they're his language. He has no idea how to express complex emotions so he's translating as best he can, this is how he communicates. He's using this book to help deal with his problems."

"But he got the book a month ago. Has he been seeing you longer than that?"

"Um-Yes, he has."

Damnit! She fills guilty now. She has missed so much of his life and she hasn't been her to help Regina out. She plans to step up to the plate, Regina shouldn't have to go through this alone anymore.

"So Regina has been handling this on her own. His temperament?

"Uh-his mother is a... very complicated woman, and uh- over the years, her attempts to try and bring Henry closer have only backfired."

He moves to a file cabinet, opening it and removing a file. "Why don't you take a look at the file. Um... see what I mean."

"Why are you doing this?"

"Well, he talks about you a lot. You're…very important to him."

Henry seems to shower her with unconditional love when she just met him but gives his mother shit who has raised him for the last 10 years by herself. They definitely need to do that sit down soon about his ungratefulness.

"Thank you."

"Just uh... see that I get it back, okay?" He opens the door and Emma moves to exit. "Miss Swan. Just for the sake of the boy, be careful how you handle his... belief system. To destroy his imagination would be…would be devastating."

Emma departs and Archie closes the door. She needs to meet with Regina quickly. She gets her cell phone and calls Regina.

"Hey…"she starts hesitantly. The phone is thick with tension.

"Hey yourself."

"Look, we need to talk, where can I meet you?" Just then her secretary enters her office, knocking first of course, and hands her a file. She silently thanks her as she rips the envelope. It is the DNA results.

"Let's have dinner tonight, is 7:00pm good for you?" It is looking like they have a few more topics to discuss.

Emma smiles, it seems that Regina is not too mad at her, considering she is positive that Regina and the whole town have read the newspaper at this point.

"I would love dinner with you. See ya at 7:00."

Emma hums to herself, despite her nervousness, it sounds like a date to her.

* * *

Henry gets home at 3:45, Regina is already there, prepping the kitchen when she is ready to make dinner and also prepping for the upcoming conversation she is going to have with her son. She has never been this nervous before.

Henry puts his book bag away and joins Regina in the kitchen. He sits on the stool and straightens his back with his hands clasped. He is a picture of professionalism and regality. Regina looks at him, he does look like her little prince.

"So….."he is eager to hear what him mom has to say.

"So…"she begins cautiously. "The curse is real."

"I knew it," Henry exclaimed loudly.

Regina holds out her hand, wanting to halt his excitement. "I was the evil queen, but the book is inaccurate. Does it even tell you why the Evil Queen did what she did?" She stares at him expectedly.

Henry racks his brain for the answer. He has read that book backwards and forwards and couldn't answer her. He decided on the Disney answer. "Because…you believe that Snow White was prettier than you." Henry doesn't even believe what he said and Regina was affronted.

"Henry…really? I know you are smarter than that. Do you think me so vain?"

He shakes his head strongly. He does not believe that for a second. He proudly can admit that his mother is beautiful and prettier than Snow, no offense. And it would seem beneath her to do something drastic like casting a curse for something so…trivial.

"No I don't believe that at all. Will you tell me?" he asks timidly. Regina inhales and exhales deeply. Not many people know her story, but the one person who does deserve the truth is her son.

She tells him about a stable boy she loved but was forbidden to see. She tells him about how she saved a young girl from a rabid horse and how that changed her life forever. The girl couldn't keep her secret and her mother found out and killed him in front of her. She then was forced to marry King Leopold, Snow's father.

Henry thinks to himself, _his mom still doesn't know that Emma is the daughter of Snow and Charming, which is just weird if you think any further about how she had to marry his great grandfather, eww._

His mom continues with her story about how was angry is was and met with Rumpelstiltskin to learn dark magic. Her heart blackened and she became lonely, desperate, and well…evil. She didn't sugarcoat anything.

Henry's emotions were in a whirlwind. He hates the things that she has done but is so sad and mad at the life his mom had. It wasn't fair. He now hates himself at how he treated her. He slams into her body into a crushing hug with tears streaming down his face.

"I am so…so sorry. I didn't know. I didn't know. I have been horrible to you. I was so angry at you for lying." He looks up at her, seeing tears in her eyes, her eyes are red as his. It was a relief to get that story out to him. "Can you forgive me?"

"Henry. Don't apologize. I know I haven't been the greatest mother." She rubs his hair affectionately. "I don't know how to love very well. But I will learn how to, for you and Emma."

At the mention of Emma, his head snapped. "Speaking of Emma, are you going to tell her? If so, she wouldn't believe it. She is stubborn."

Regina laughs sadly to softly. "That she is."

Then Henry remembers a very important fact. In the book there is supposed to be a battle and Emma has to break her curse. He does not want his parents at odds with one another. He decides to let her have knowledge of the last pages of the book, about Emma's true identity.

"Mom. What I got to tell you is top secret? Can you handle it?"

Regina looks at her son in amusement. "Henry, I just told you I am, was the Evil Queen. I think I can handle anything."

"Before I tell you something, I must ask, do you hate Emma?"

Regina looks at Henry strangely. "I don't hate Emma at all. I don't know where you got that from. I like her very much," Regina finishes with a starry look on her face which Henry doesn't miss.

"So how much do you like her? Do you like_ like_ her?"

Regina crosses her arms with an amused smile. "I like _like_ her, yes. So where are you going with this?"

If his mom likes Emma, then she wouldn't be too upset at her that she is the savior and wouldn't hurt her. He already noticed during their limited interactions that him mother doesn't treat Emma the same as others. He decides it is alright to divulge Emma's identity.

"You remember the pages you were looking for that were missing?" Regina remembers the cheeky response he had to her inquiry about those missing items.

"Yes. I remember…"

"Well, it was about Emma. Emma is the savior destined to break her curse and she is the daughter of Snow and Prince Charming. But please…please don't hate her."

Emma…her Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming. WHAT?! She is the one destined to break her curse? Emma already broke her personal curse, and that is why she has her Henry, he's a miracle. Her heart breaks as realization hits her, she is the reason that Emma doesn't know her parents. Why oh why she has to be related to the idiots? She will not hate Emma, even though this complicates things with the curse, she will not actively stop the Emma's impending destiny to break the curse. She cares for her, deeply.

Regina gives him a peculiar look. "Why do you think that, Henry? I don't hate her. I'm quite fond of her."

Henry looks back at her in skepticism. "I saw you and her in the halfway when she first came ot the house. "It look like you two were arguing. I wasn't sure if you were going to be nice to her. But if now you said that you like _like_ her, are you guys going to date? "

"Henry, it is normal for adults have disagreements. Emma and I are on good terms." She beams at him. "And we are dating, in fact, she is coming over the dinner tonight."

Henry is ecstatic and pumps his fist. "Yes! Can I help?"

Regina looks at the time, she didn't notice how much time has passed when she was telling Henry about her past. It is 5:30 and there is not enough time for her to make lasagna as she planned.

"How about you help me make spaghetti?"

"I would love to help." They work in sync in the kitchen having pleasant conversation and laugh together. Regina's soul is warm by this, she hasn't have great moments with Henry like this is a long time. She is thankful. Henry really likes how at ease they are with each other, it is like old times.

They were done in an hour and Regina has Henry to set the table while she goes change from her work clothes. She decides to wear a nice purple dress with a respectable plunge line. 6:50 rolls around and there is a ring from the doorbell.

On the other end, Emma is nervous to meet Regina because of the impending things they have to talk about. But at the same time, she is excited to spend the evening with her two favorite people in the world. She figured to bring some red wine, she guess that is the proper thing to do.

Regina greets Emma at the door, Emma's mouth drop as she devours Regina's figure. Me like, Emma thinks. Damnit! She feels underdressed. She just has some slacks with a white blouse. "Damn, woman, you are a knockout!"

Regina laughs and gives Emma a kiss on the cheek, ushering her into the home. "You look lovely too, dear. And thank you for the wine. Henry is at the table in the dining room waiting for us."

They enter the dining room and Henry notices Emma. "Hey! I'm happy to see you. Now let's eat."

Regina and Emma look at each other and laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm happy to see you to. What do we have here?" Emma sits next the Regina.

"I help Mom make spaghetti with arugula and spinach salad with bread sticks." Emma smirks at Regina, giving her a sly grin.

"Man, that even a regular meal you have to make fancy. Thanks you guys."

Regina lifts up a glass of Cabaret Sauvignon. "You're welcome, dear."

Emma digs into her pasta and shoves it into her mouth. Henry eats like Emma she notices, it's amusing. Emma moans in appreciation.

"This is good. Thank you again."

"You're welcome," Henry replies.

Emma's moan sent a pool of heat to Regina's core. She would love to hear that in a different context. But she needs to calm down, Henry is right there.

Henry regales them with stories about school and what he is learning. They all around have great conversations. When everyone finishes Emma decides to put up the plates and clean up.

"Henry, go wash up and brush your teeth and put your pajamas on."

"Okay." Henry gives Regina and Emma a hug before leaving. Regina and Emma make eye contact with each other.

"Thank you for cleaning up. It's appreciated. Once you done, join me in my study."

The study is becoming the hot spot now. Emma finishes putting the dishes and grabs the files she left in the hallway before she went into the dining room for dinner.

Emma enters the room and sees Regina sitting with her own file. There is apprehensive in the air.

Regina decides to break the ice with on a lighter note.

"Come sit next to me." Emma sits gently next Regina who smells like apples and spices. She feels heat emanating from her and drawn into her.

Regina opens the folder and hands Emma the file as they both read it. Emma looks up and kisses Regina softly.

"I knew it. I'm so happy right now, you have no idea."

"Told you so. We have to talk to Henry at some point about us." Of course Regina had to get in a smart comment but Emma becomes somber.

"Regina, I know you probably read the newsp-," and Regina cuts her off.

"I read the newspaper and I found out who released. He has been thoroughly reprimanded. You know I care about you but I need to hear your story from you."

Emma doesn't feel like Regina is judging her, so she tells her about her friendship with Neal, her petty crimes, and Neal's ultimate betrayal.

Regina decides there that if she ever meets Neal, there will be smoke in the city.

"Emma, I don't think any less about you. As I said earlier, we will definitely talk to Henry so he doesn't get hurt." Emma nods her head in agreement.

"About Henry…and don't get mad at me but I went to Dr. Hopper's office to get Henry's files."

"You what?!" Regina backs away from Emma, she was a little hurt that Emma went behind her back.

Emma throws her hands up in surrender. "Please don't jump to conclusions. I'm only trying to help. Henry kept going on and on about fairytales and I got concerned. I want to do all I can to help you in this."

She grabs Regina's soft, manicured hands in hers, wanting to convey to her how committed she is to them. "Archie told him about the troubles you had with him before the book came into his life. I'm…I'm so sorry you had to raise him on your own. I am here now, you don't have to be alone. Please don't be mad at me."

Regina is initially upset, but she internally calms herself down. Emma had good intentions and her presence has help Henry and her.

"I am not mad, but I think we should cancel his appointments. He can still see Archie of course, he is like a big friend to him." Regina knows that it will be wrong for Henry to keep going to Archie for his beliefs in fairytales since they are true. She just didn't want Henry to know that the curse was real.

Emma was shocked to say the least. "Are you…sure? It does seem cra-"

"Please, don't say Henry is crazy. We mustn't make him feel like that."

Emma was taken aback but she didn't want to overstep her role. "Okay, okay. I am here to support you and if you think that is best, I'll go along with it."

Regina mentally calmed down. Emma not believing is going to be tricky business, but she will navigate this as she goes.

Emma continues, "Regina, as for Henry, I think we really need to be firm with him."

"I am firm with him."

"What I mean is, there has to be consequences. He can't be pulling stunts like he has been doing. If you need me to be the bad guy in this then let me. And no, I am not talking about spanking him. I don't believe in that."

Emma gets a solemn look on her face. Regina senses that Emma has experienced dark moments in her childhood when it came to discipline. She remembers the physical, mental, and magical punishments she has endured under Cora's heavy hand. Maybe that is something that they have in common and maybe they will talk about that in the future, they still have to get to know one another. She doesn't want to that physically harm Henry and is happy that Emma is not implying to do that for his actions as of late.

"I think, together, we can come up with a way to handle Henry's…adventurous side."

"If that is what you want to call it. You should call him down, we got to talk to him."

Regina calls Henry to her study and he runs down the stairs, happy to be up past his bedtime.

"Henry, I told you no running in the house."

"I'm sorry." Henry sits across from them, eagerly wanting to know why they call him down. He looks at Emma sitting next to him mom holding hands. It looks like they are dating, he is thrill to have both parents in his life.

Regina begins, "Henry, we call you down because we have news for you." She holds the document in her hand for emphasis, "we had a DNA test and Emma is your father. So now there is no doubt."

"I knew it!" And he crashes himself into Emma's embrace and hugs his mom. After his outburst, he sits back on the other couch with a slightly confused look.

"I knew Emma was my dad but…don't get mad at me but…Emma is a girl. How can girls be a 'dad'?"

Regina and Emma look at each other. They knew this moment was coming. Emma decides to take point on this.

"Well, you know how boys and girls have different parts, right?" Eww. He knows what Emma is alluding to.

"Yes, I know."

"I have the same…part, as you do Henry. And that is how I am your dad."

"How are babies made?" Emma's mouth is wide open and she sharply turns her neck towards Regina.

In a harsh whisper she asked, "Why doesn't he know about the birds and the bees? I mean, the kid went on the internet to find me so he should know about those type of things."

"He is my baby boy. I didn't want him to know about that now," Regina softly hissed back.

"You guys, you know I can hear your, right."

Emma smacks her hand on her forehead, she just became a parent overnight, she is just not equipped to handle telling her son about sex.

Regina is panicking as well and she is definitely not ready to have this conversation either.

"Henry, honey, lets save that discussion for another time."

Henry is upset that they are holding out on him, but he will wait to get answers to his questions.

"So if Emma is my father, should I call you dad, or mom? I am so confused."

Regina tightens her grip on Emma's hand and nudges her to answer.

"Ehh, you can call me Emma. I don't want to get stuck on labels. Calling me dad may confuse people from the outside. Or mom. Ahh…or Ma for short. Whatever you are comfortable with."

Regina tightens her hands around Emma's, to her, it feels like a family unit she never had before coming together. Emma turns her head towards Regina, feeling the same way. But she clears her throat.

"Now that we establish me being a parent, Henry, I have to say, some of the antics you pull are not okay. You can't be yelling at your mom or run away. That is disrespectful and now I am in your life, I will not allow that to continue. Is that clear?" Emma's voice was very stern and scolding. She refuses to raise a rich brat. It does not sit well with her. To her, Henry has a good life, lives in a mansion, and despite Regina being strict, that should not allow him to act out. Not on her watch.

Henry feels very guilty again and even though he has already apologized to his mom, his self-loathing resurfaces and he starts to snuffle. Regina hearts break at seeing her baby boy in pain. She tries to go over to Henry to sit next to him, but Emma stops her. Regina snaps her neck to Emma in question.

Emma shakes her head, "Regina, you can't keep coddling him. He has to understand that what he does hurts people and to console him just makes it seem like it is not a big deal but it is."

"Emma, but…"

"No buts Regina." Emma turns back to look at Henry whose eyes are red.

"Do you think I am being mean, Henry?"

He shakes his head in negative. "No. I already apologized to Mom today, and I do feel bad and I don't want you to be mad at me anymore." He joins them on the couch and they all do a group hug.

Regina looks at Emma in awe, she is already fixing things, she is truly the savior. She mouths, "thank you." Emma returns a goofy smile back at her.

"Okay, things are getting too mushy. How about you go to sleep."

Henry nods his heads and returns to his bedroom, everyone mentally is exhausted at this point.

Emma stands up and pulls Regina up with her, laying a soft kiss onto her. "Looks like I need to go as well."

Regina's emotions are raw, and the desire to keep Emma here with their family overwhelms her, she wants her to stay. The brunette lays a sultry kiss and nibbles on the blonde's ear, "you don't have to leave you know."

Emma is aroused and holds onto Regina's small waist. She kisses and replies, "Mayor Mills, as much as I like too, you know I have to leave."

Regina pouts, "If you must, but I will see you tomorrow, right?"

Emma nods her head, "Right." She gives Regina a small smooch and leave to return to her car. Her money is dangerously low and doesn't want to touch her savings just yet. That is why she is not staying at Granny's anymore, it has been over a week. She gets in her car and drives off and parks at a secluded spot in the downtown area. She takes a flashlight out and looks at a newspaper.

Now, that she has a son and a woman, she needs to step her game up and find a permanent job and place, and she has too much pride to let Regina know her situation any though she doesn't think Regina will mind. Emma is just not a person to ask for help and she knows how to grind.

All of a sudden, Mary Margaret appears at her door. "Are you okay?"

She turns off her flashlight. SHIT! This is embarrassing to be caught in this predicament.

"You sleeping here."

"Til I find a place. How come this place has no vacancies?"

"Must be a curse."

"Why are you out so late?"

Mary Margaret talks to her about her disaster of a date and offers Emma a spare room. She declined saying that she does better on her own. For some odd reason, even though Emma is a stranger, she feels safe with her enough to offer her a place. She leaves Emma to her car.

Emma crashes her head against her headrest, sleeping throughout the night, getting ready for the next day.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony. Thanks Michebellaxo for the edit!

Emma wakes up in the Bug with a crook in her neck the next morning. She hisses at the pain after she cracks it, rubbing it to soothe the ache. "Damn, not cool. I have to find a place and job quick." But first, she needs some serious breakfast, her stomach is growling and she can't do anything on an empty diet.

She makes her way into Granny's diner and makes her way to the booth. Ruby is wearing tight, red, short shorts with a blouse that shows her midriff. How she is bubbling so early in the morning, she has no idea. Ruby approaches her with a bright smile.

"Hey baby daddy? What can I get for ya?"

Emma chuckles, "Hey Ruby, can I get two eggs medium with bacon, toast, and some hot cocoa with cinnamon? And what's up the label and why does everybody know that?"

Ruby writes the order on the notepad. "I got your order. And you know, I just said that because you are Henry's father. We were wondering for a long time. This town needed a little excitement and it was a mystery. And I am not the only town's gossip." Emma thinks it has to be Dr. Whale. Small town.

Leroy sits next to Emma, looking grumpy as ever and has on navy blue pants with a dirty shirt. He looks hung over and his eyes are bloodshot. He gruffly orders some coffee, black.

"Yeah, everyone knows that you spawn the brat. I still don't get how you knocked up the mayor. She's out of your league."

Emma gives Leroy a pointed glare. "Hey, don't call my kid a brat. Yeah, he kind of is a brat but I love the little guy. Two, I can't argue with you on that second point." She thought the same thing when she first met her.

Ruby flicks a hand rag at Leroy for his rudeness. "Ignore him, he is just being an ass like always."

Emma laughs and takes another bite of her meal, not being too offended, she has thick skin. "While you guys are so busy in my business, can you tell me any places that are hiring? I was looking in the newspaper for a couple of days and can't find anything."

Ruby thinks after making Leroy's coffee and setting it in front of him steaming. "I don't know. I'm so sorry. And the diner isn't hiring."

Leroy's takes his coffee and pours an insane amount of sugar. He blows it a couple times and sips it, no doubt burning his tongue in the process. "I don't know who is hiring either, sister. Damn, you are jobless. That sucks for you. Luckily the mayor doesn't need financial help from your broke ass."

Ruby just shakes her head and moves away from them to take more orders from the morning patrons.

Leroy is such a jerk but oddly enough, she likes his bluntness. It just seems like he adds flavor to the town. "Wow, thanks for kicking a woman while she is down. If you hear anything, please let me know."

Leroy grunts. "Blondie, I don't like a lot of people but I like you. Something tells me that you are going to be fine. How about you ask the mayor, you seem in good with her."

Emma gives him a half smile. No way is she going to appear weak asking Regina for help. "Naw, I don't want to do that. I'll keep looking." She finishes her breakfast and shells out some money, including tip, for Ruby. "See ya around, Leroy."

"See ya, blondie."

Emma shakes her head and leaves the diner. She is determined to find some type of work. She is not a bum and she needs to stay active. There is not a lot going on in town and she is not a bum. She went up to the mechanic, Michael, but he didn't have work.

She then went to Marco, even though she doesn't know anything about woodwork, and he said that he doesn't need help since he doesn't get much business. Emma rolled through town and spotted the pawn shop. She recalled Ruby and Granny mentioning that Mr. Gold own it, shivers run through her. Hell no, she is not working for that creep.

She tried applying with the one bank in town, pet shop, and she even went to Game of Thorns and a middle aged, pot belly guy said that he wasn't hiring. Emma is beyond frustrated, she is not exactly broke. She actually has a fat savings account thanks to her being frugal and not really purchasing many personal items. She doesn't spend a lot of money and has no credit card debt. Emma doesn't want to dip into that, she just wants to use it for emergencies.

It is near lunchtime for the kids at Storybrooke's Elementary school, and she wants to stop by and take Mary Margaret on her offer. If she can't find a readily available job, she might as well take up on an offer of a place to live since those options as sparse as well.

She parks her car in the small parking lot and walks to Mary Margaret's classroom, she remembers where it is from when Regina barged in to get information about Henry's whereabouts. Emma nervously enters Mary Margaret's classroom where she is shuffling through some paperwork, probably grading them.

As she told her before, she hates to rely on other people but her choices are slim. She clears her throat to get her attention, her hands stuffed in her tight jeans. Mary Margaret snaps her head towards the sound, smiling to see Emma at her door.

"Hey, how are you?"

Emma walks further into the classroom, dragging her feet and scratching her head.

"Hey…I'm good. I ahmmmm…I changed my mind. I think I want to take you up on that offer. If you don't mind, that is," she quickly pours out. This is not a position she often finds herself.

Mary Margaret smiles back at Emma. "I really don't mind at all. You can move in today if you want. We can talk about rent some other time. I am glad to help."

Emma is amazed at her generosity and doesn't want to intrude on the mild-mannered teacher.

"So…it does not bother you that I have a…." she stops and looks at her crotch and looks back at the teacher. She is reluctant to say anything lewd, she just seems so…innocent, even as an adult.

The brunette follows Emma's eyesight down at her lower body and catches up quickly to what Emma is referencing. "Oh…I don't mind at all."

Emma quickly holds up hands up in surrender, "I would never, ever try anything. AT ALL." For Emma, thinking about Mary Margaret in a sexual way seems so, so, fundamentally wrong. The thought never crossed her mind.

"Besides, I am in a relationship." If the woman is going to be her roommate, she might as well let that cat in the bag. That doesn't mean she will share everything with her.

The brunette knows that Emma is very sincere. "I know. For some reason, I trust you. I am guessing that this relationship is with the mayor," she gives a knowing look.

Emma shrugs her shoulders, "Yes, it is." She thinks about how hostile Regina is towards the teacher. "I hope that doesn't cause any problems. It seems the two of you don't have the best relationship."

Mary Margaret organizes some pens and pencils in her drawer as Emma was talking. "That won't cause issues at all. Besides, I am happy to see Henry's parents together. He is a special boy and he has been happier as of late."

Emma smiles at that declaration. "I'm guessing he is at recess. Can I see the little guy?"

"Yes, you can. The playground is right out there once you exit this door, take a right, then another left and it is right there. And you can pick up your keys and load your stuff in whenever you are ready. Here is my number." She writes it down on a piece of paper and hands it to her. Emma takes it and stuffs it in her pocket.

Emma almost wants to hug her, but she doesn't do well with those types of gestures. "Thank you so much. Mar. I gratefully appreciate it. Is it all right if I call you that? Mary Margaret can be a handful to say."

Mary Margaret giggles. "I understand and I don't mind that at all. See you later."

Emma nods her head towards her and leaves the classroom to find her son. She is eager to tell him that she has a place now; she wouldn't want to have her son meet her at some motel.

She enters the playground with it swings, sandboxes, and merry go around. She sees Henry running around with a happy aura around him. He seems so carefree. It warms her heart to know that he seems to have a happy childhood. She doesn't want to interrupt him but he catches her in the distance. She waves her arm to get his attention and he runs towards her in excitement.

"Hey Emma! What are you doing here? I am glad to see you though."

She rubs his hair, still getting used to giving affection to him.

"I just came to see my favorite son in the world."

Henry laughs at her, "I am your only son, silly." But he then gives her a suspicious glance. "Unless I am not."

Emma waves her hands in negative and laughs. "Trust me kid, I have no other surprise children around the country. Believe me. Besides, I came here to let you know I got a place. So if your mom allows, I can have you over sometime. I'll have to talk to her about it."

Henry's grin lights up. "That's awesome! Where are you staying?"

Emma doesn't even know where she lives but at least she has Mar's number, it couldn't be too hard to find in this town.

"I'm staying with Mary Margaret. I hope you don't mind."

Henry's heart pounds, he is beyond excited. Emma is already connecting with her mother.

He ecstatically exclaims, "This is like destiny happening right now. Don't you see, you are already getting close to your mother without knowing it. She just wouldn't trust a stranger. You two are connected."

Emma rolls her eyes, here he goes with the fairytale nonsense. "Henry, Mary Margaret is not my mother, she is just very nice and trusting human being."

"But people just don't let people in their homes without knowing them."

Emma throws him an "oh really" look, considering how he barged into her apartment in Boston.

"People have strangers as roommates all the time Henry. Beside, she was looking for a roommate and I was looking for a place to stay. I wouldn't call that destiny, just good timing."

Henry shakes his head at her continual disbelief. He sees that Operation Cobra needs to still be commenced and he needs to find ways to get her to believe.

"I am going back to play. Are you going to pick me up from school?" He wants to go and play but still see Emma later on.

"Sure kid, I'll leave to go back to your mom and see ya later."

"Bye," he runs back into the playground.

"Bye," she yells back at his retreating form. She decides to take a stop by Regina's office to give her the news and see how she was doing. She also remembers her jobless state and Leroy's words hit her, maybe she needs to swallow her pride again and ask for help. If anyone can help her, it is Regina.

* * *

Emma walks up to Regina's secretary, Ms. Thomas, and asked to be buzzed in.

"Do you have an appointment?"

"No, do I need to have one?"

"She won't see you without one."

Emma is getting impatient, she just wants to see her girlfriend. "Can you just tell her Emma wants to see her?"

Ms. Thomas quirks her eyebrow. She knows who Emma is. She pushes her finger on the phone, "Mayor Mills, the father of your son is here. Let her in?" A quick response is given. Without a second glance to Emma, she says, "you can go in."

"Really, that is who I am known as. Geez, thanks."

Emma walks in shaking her head. Regina looks at her in amusement. Ms. Thomas is one of the only people to have such an infraction and get away with it. She was a healer in the old world and was always one of the veiw people whoe were kind to her as a young queen. In Storybrooke she does her job well and efficiently.

Regina meets Emma at the door and pulls her in, giving her a small kiss. "Don't mind Ms. Thomas. How are you? I miss you."

Emma pulls her in, smelling her scent and her stomach flutters. "I miss you too. I have great news for you."

Regina pulls Emma's arm to have her sit in her guest chair as she settles back behind her desk on a plush, well made office chair.

"I found a place. I'm homeless no longer." She shoots her a silly smirk. Regina laughs at her.

"That is good to know, dear. And where are you staying?"

"Don't get mad, I'm staying with Mary Margaret." Regina lifts up both eyebrows in surprise. Yes, she detests the woman, but she is Emma's mother, even if she doesn't know. She will not stop her lover from staying with the woman. And it could be worse; Emma could have shacked with some hussy she wouldn't approve of.

Regina schools her expression and reaches across her desk to hold onto Emma's hand. "Of course not, I'm not mad. Ms. Blanchard and I may not be friends, but I think you staying there is appropriate."

Imagining what Regina may think about her staying with another woman, she rushes to further ease Regina into the idea. "And I am not AT ALL interested in her in the least bit. That would just be wrong."

Regina clucks her tongue. Emma has no idea how disturbing that would be for her to be interested in that woman. It seems that Snow's presence is touching her daughter on some level. Emma is truly breaking the curse slowly. "Trust me when I say, I have no qualms about you being roommates with her. I'm not jealous in the least bit."

Emma cheeks were puffed before she exhales loudly, glad that a seeming disaster has been stopped. She takes her hands and rubs them together. She hates that she has to ask Regina for help in the job search. She doesn't want her to think less than her, like she is scum. She did have work in Boston.

"Regina, look, you know I want to stay here in this town with you and Henry, right?"

Regina looks at Emma cautiously, trying to not jump in conclusions what Emma's question can imply.

"Yes…"

"Well, in order to stay I have a place to live, but I also need a job. I looked everywhere, and I do mean everywhere, and nothing is available. It is hard for me to ask this, but do you know of any openings?"

Regina visibly relaxes, her fears have been subdued of Emma possibly leaving. Emma is a strong, prideful woman and for her to ask this of her, she doesn't want to stomp on Emma's ego or make her feel small.

"I am sorry for that Emma. I know I can find something for you." She thinks about Emma's skill set, how she was able to find Henry so easily.

"What did you do back in Boston?"

Emma is glad that Regina does not look at her like she is a loser. She is not judgmental in the least bit.

"I was a bounty hunter."

Regina taps a pen on her chin, "That is why you was able to find our son. It seems that you are in very good shape." She flicks her eyes over Emma's body, admiring her physic.

Emma kind of flexes in her seat, smirking at Regina cockily.

"How about law enforcement? You can be a deputy; lord knows that Graham can be incompetent. Does that seem like something you are interested in?"

Being deputy doesn't seem to be a bad gig at all. It doesn't seem like much happens in the town anyway, why not?

"Yeah. I can do it. When can I start?"

"I can send the paperwork to Graham today if you like."

Emma smacks her forward in the head, that means the douchebag will be her boss. But then again, that will also make Regina her boss. This is turning to be an interesting development.

"So, this is not nepotism, is it?"

Regina scoffs at her and waves her hand. "This is my town and I can hire whoever I damn please. It is not like you don't have the skill set for it anyway. I'll call Graham to let him know so he can go through the paperwork with you."

Emma looks at Regina, seeing a woman large and in charge, she admires her attitude. She softly exhales, "thank you."

Seeing as how Graham is going to be Emma's boss, she still hasn't fully admitted to her about her trysts with the bearded man. She had immediately stopped when Emma came into town. If she is not going to tell Emma about the curse, the least she can do is to tell her about her liaisons with Emma's new co-worker.

Regina clears her throat, ready for her admission. "Emma. I want to be completely honest with you," she hesitantly begins.

That perks up Emma's interest immediately. Regina clasps her hands in her lap and looks straight into Emma's emerald eyes.

"I had…relations with Graham. In the past. But it meant nothing."

"What!?" Emma stands up abruptly from her chair, which was knocked over behind her.

Not only will Graham be her boss, now she has to find out that they used to fuck. It infuriates her.

"You told me that there was NOTHING between you two when we first met. Did you lie to me?!" Emma voice rises.

"Quiet down, Emma. And I didn't lie to you. I told you that he means nothing to me and I meant it." She tries to reach out to Emma but she wasn't having it. She marches back and forth, panting heavily with her arms crossed. She is trying to calm down.

"Did Henry know? Is that why he was familiar with your home? Has he been tucking my son in at night?"

"Henry didn't know and I never introduced him as my boyfriend. We were not in a relationship. Please Emma, you have to understand that he means nothing to me. He never stayed over. I would never have allowed that."

Emma stops her pacing and looks at Regina's pleading look. She looks so vulnerable and she was internally thankful that Regina genuinely seems that she did not care for Graham significantly.

"I am sorry for getting upset. I had no right to question whoever you've been with the past 9, 10 years." Emma sits back in the seat and wipes her hands on her jeans.

"I am sorry, Regina, I truly am."

Regina looks at Emma's puppy dog eyes. She hates how soft she becomes when she is around Emma, but she can't stay mad at all for long. She walks around the desk, her heels click on the marble flooring. She lifts her leg around Emma's thighs and straddles her. Her tight skirt moves above her hips to make room. She runs her hands through Emma's princess curls, massaging her head and kisses her. Emma's hands glide at her waist, greedily accepting her lips, glad that Regina doesn't seem mad at her.

"Emma, Graham could never compare. You are bigger and better than he will ever be." There. That should effectively shut down any jealousy that Emma may harbor.

Emma ego soars as Regina straddles here, and arousal flows through her, her hard on making her tight jeans uncomfortable in her. She vows that one day, she will take Regina right here in the office.

Emma nips her lips, laughing that Regina is using her wiles to convey that she is forgiven. "Stroking my ego as acceptance of my apology. I can get used to that Madame Mayor."

Regina gives her another kiss and delicately gets out of Emma's lap. She straightens her skirt and teases back. "There will be more where that comes from, Deputy Swan."

Emma stupidly grins, "Deputy Swan, that sounds alright to me. Before I do something I regret, I should be going." Emma stands up with Regina and holds her close. She is impressed with herself at how much self-control she is exhibiting.

Another idea comes to mind. She will have to pick up a few things from her old apartment and get out of the lease in her apartment. Maybe a trip to Boston with Regina and Henry will be great bonding time. She decides to spill her developing plans to the hot mayor.

"I have to go get some stuff from my old apartment in Boston. When I came to bring Henry back to Storybrooke, I didn't bring much with me. If you don't mind, how about you and Henry come with me this weekend?"

Regina thinks over Emma's proposition. She hasn't been outside of Storybrooke since her night with Emma in New York. And Henry gets to go to a city with proper supervision. He will be thrilled. This will give them some family time outside this town.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea. We should go by and pick up Henry together at school to give him the news. Now, I'll call Graham so we can begin your in-processing at the police station. Get going."

Emma smiles at Regina, she definitely knows how to take charge. "That is a great idea." She hugs Regina and kisses her on the cheek. "I'll see you later."

"See you soon, dear," Regina purrs, watching Emma exit the office. She is going to be the death of her.

* * *

Emma enters the small police station, and was immediately greeted by Graham.

"Congratulations Emma! Welcome on board. Regina already called me that you have been hired. Looks like I don't have to arrest you anymore."

Emma just rolls her eyes. "Looks like it. How about we just begin the paperwork."

Graham leads them to the desk at the front of the station. He pulls out a thick stack of paperwork and flops it out in front of Emma.

"Gosh. You don't have to be hostile. We are going to be working together, and technically I'll be your boss. It wouldn't hurt to be nice."

Emma crosses her arms, maybe she doesn't have to be such a bitch to the guy but she will lay down some rules and regulations in regards to Regina.

"I will respect your authority. But I want to make things clear, Regina told me about you guy's…past and I want to make it known none of that will be continuing."

Graham's gray eyes move over Emma's stance. She looks territorial but she has nothing to worry about with Regina and him. Their time together was like business transactions, methodical and emotionless.

"Look, Emma, whatever Regina and I had was not love in the least bit. I would rather have the least interactions as possible with her in all honesty. I would not come between her and your relationship. Can we at least be civil to each other?"

Emma looks at Graham and sees that he is sincere. There is nothing to be concerned with, she just needed to make sure the he understands that Regina is all hers.

"Civil. I can do that. And I am sorry for the way I came off. I can be professional. Let's begin. There is a ton of paperwork here. Geez."

Graham laughs at the horrid expression that Emma has after eyeing the paperwork before them.

"It is a lot. At least you will have dental. You might as well get used to it. Not much happens in the town, except when you showed up and starting ruining town property. Thanks for bringing excitement to the town."

Emma groans at the memory and laughs with him. She'd rather forget that unfortunate incident. "Can we not talk about that anymore? I promise to not destroy any more town property."

"Alrighty then."

They go over what she needs to sign, some of the police procedures, and showed her a brown uniform that they will have to wear which she declined and said that she is not going to wear, she looks better in her leather jackets.

He goes towards a closet and pulls out a badge.

"Well, since you aren't going to wear the uniform, at least take the badge. This will make you officially part of the community."

Emma clips the badge to her belt and smiles to herself. Henry will be proud of her, she might as well wear it for the rest of the day. Lights flicker on and off but it was enough to draw either officers' concerns.

Emma decided that Graham may not be as bad as she thought. He was easy going and didn't take himself too seriously. She can tolerate him.

"Thanks Sheriff."

Just then Sidney walks into the police station, not seeming thrilled to be there. But he has orders. Regina requested Sidney to go apologize to Emma and write a new piece on the new deputy, a more positive portrayal of her.

He stands stiffly with his hands clasped in front of him at a distance as Graham and Emma look at the newcomer.

"Who's he?"

"He is Sidney Glass. He is the editor of the Daily Mirror, our local newspaper."

Dots connect for Emma. Her eyebrows scrunch in anger. He is the bastard that exposed her past in the paper for the entire world to see, he is going to get a foot in his ass. Emma takes a step to march over there but Graham grabs her arm and whispers to her.

"I know you are angry about that newsletter but I rather not have to arrest you for police brutality on the first day. I'll handle it."

Emma crosses her arms across her chest and shoots daggers at the darker man.

"Hello Sidney. Why are you here at the police station?"

Sidney bristles under the intense glare from Emma but pushes forward. He hates what he has to do for this blonde bitch and steps further into the building.

"I came here to offer my apologies and congratulations to the new deputy. Welcome to Storybrooke. I am to write a piece on you…on the mayor's orders."

Emma knows that his congratulation is insincere. "I would rather you not write anything about me, really. Is there anything else you need, Glass?"

"No, nothing at all. I just wanted to introduce myself. You have a great day Sheriff, deputy," he voice drips in venom with her title. He stalks out of the office, determined to destroy Emma who is taking his love away from him.

Graham and Emma look at each after he left. "I don't like or trust him. I get weird vibes from him."

Graham scratches his beard, "He acts as Regina's guard dog. I wouldn't trust him either."

Emma looks at the clock at the wall and sees that it is time for Henry to be dismissed from school. She is to meet up with Regina so they can tell him about going to Boston for the weekend.

* * *

Regina waits outside of Henry's school in her sky-high stilettos and tight skirt with a silk blouse. She hopes Emma didn't injure Sidney, she gave him some choice words about his behavior and knows he will be kept on a leash. She can't wait to meet Emma so they can give Henry the news of their upcoming trip.

The curse is always niggling in the back of her mind. Reminding here that it will soon break, and where will that put her with Emma? Should she tell Emma beforehand? Give her bits and pieces of fairytales being real? She needs to find a best course of action. Before Regina contemplates anything any further, someone pushed themselves behind her, startling her out of her thoughts.

"You look sexy," Emma murmurs behind her eyes as she sneakily snuck behind Regina in the small lobby of the elementary school.

Regina gives her a small peck on the lips. "Tell me something I don't already know." She glances down at Emma's waist, seeing the deputy badge on her belt.

"I gather Graham has begun to get you up to speed on the job."

Emma looks at her and grins. "He did. And Sidney also paid me a visit."

"Don't mind him darling, I took care of him already."

"I was ready to punch his face in, but Graham stopped me." She is not going to mention that she talked things out with Graham about their relationship. It will seem like Regina can take it that their previous conversation wasn't enough to hold off Emma's suspicions.

"Good thing he did. I will hate to have to suspend you on the first day."

"Never that, you will probably thank me for putting him out of his misery."

Regina hums her approval, but Sidney still has his uses.

Emma rubs her hands together, "So, where's the little man?"

The school bell rings and kids fly out of the hallways, spilling into the bright sunlight with jubilee that school has ended. Henry sees his parents ahead, his eyes wide in surprise. He quickly jogs over to them and hugs them.

"Hi Mom. Hi Emma." He notices a shiny badge on his dad's belt. He points to it. "What is that?" His attention to detail is impeccable for a kid his age.

Emma looks at Regina and gives her a bright smile, Regina returns it. Emma looks back at Henry and ruffles his hair and takes his hand to walk to the Regina's car. They drove in separate vehicles. She just wants to spend a little time with them before she starts packing her things.

"I am Storybrooke's new deputy, kid." Henry takes Regina's other hand as they continue walking as a unit.

"That is so cool. That means you get a cop car. Can I ride in it?"

Henry is getting too far ahead of himself, Regina thinks. "Henry, calm down, Emma just started today." She flicks her head towards Emma in warning. "And I don't want your father to think she can just joyride as she pleases."

Emma giggles and throws Regina a goofy smirk. "You are just ruining all the fun."

"Yeah mom, you seriously are."

"Someone has to be concerned about your safety. Anyway, you have to be good. This weekend, we are going with Emma to Boston."

Henry stops mid-step, his eyes comically huge as his mouth drops. He squeals, "Really!? Yes! I want to go to the zoo, eat junk food, this is going to be awesome."

Emma calms Henry down as he is jumping while walking on the sidewalk. "Calm down kid. I got some things planned for your mom, but you do need to always be on your best behavior. Is that understood?"

Regina welcomes Emma's sternness and looks at her lover in appreciation. They are almost to Regina's Benz.

"Crystal."

"Good." Regina unlocks the door of her 1982 560 SL Mercedes Benz. Henry opens the right side passenger door and hops in, ready to go home. He is drumming with anticipation of this upcoming weekend.

Emma hurries over to the driver's side of the vehicle and opens the car door, gesturing Regina to get in, "Here you are, my queen." Regina nods her head in approval. She gracefully gets into the drivers seat.

"Thank you my knight." Emma leans in the drawn down window and softly kisses Regina.

Henry looks at them in disgust. "Eww kissing." Emma winks at Henry.

"That is how you treat a lady." Regina playfully rolls her eyes.

"Take care, deputy. You can take Henry to school tomorrow."

"Drive safe mayor. And see ya later kid."

"See ya!" Regina puts the car in reverse and drives away back to their home.

Henry does not miss the banter between his parents and the title that Emma bestowed on his mom.

"Wow mom. Really? Dad called you her queen, how ironic is that?" Of course her son will pick up on that.

"Very but that is a term of endearment, not that Emma believes that I am truly a queen. And when have you started to call Emma 'dad'?"

Henry shrugs his shoulders. "I dunno. Sometimes I will say it or Emma, whenever it strikes me."

They arrive at the mansion and Henry hurries to his room to get his book. Regina barely had time to take her shoes off and get situated at home before Henry bombards her with questions.

"Since Emma is staying with Mary Margaret, she has to get to know her dad as well. So…where is Prince Charming?"

Regina knew Henry would still be keen on the curse situation.

"He is in a coma, in the ICU patient room." Henry remembers hanging decorations in the town's hospital with Mary Margaret for a class project. They stumbled upon a man, a John Doe as his grandmother described, that had a chin scar and no one claimed him or knows who he is. Now the picture he saw in his storybook clicks with what his mom said and what he saw.

"Then we have to wake him up. He has to be with Snow and mom you have to help."

Regina shakes her head, "I don't think I can wake him up. The man is in a coma."

"Then we have to get Mary Margaret to do it some how. Like True Love's kiss or something."

"True love's kiss is not going to help Henry. He is not cursed, he is in a coma," she mournfully sighed.

"But there's got to be a way," Henry whined. Regina hates seeing her son sad.

"I wish there was a way, I have no magic to revive him."

Henry hugs Regina, "That's ok mom." A light bulb lights up in his head. He will have to get Emma involved in his plan. He thinks it's genius and it may work. He will have to do it next week. He is just too excited for this weekend and needs to stay focus on that. It is only so much he can handle.

Meanwhile

Emma drove the bug back to Mary Margaret's apartment, now hers too. She grabs two medium boxes and knocks on the door while trying to balance them in their grip.

Mary Margaret opens the door, having arrived there an hour earlier while Regina and Emma were conversing with Henry.

Seeing the blonde trying to juggle the boxes, Mary Margaret jumps up to help.

"Oh my. Let me help you with that." She grabs the top box and was surprise to not find it too heavy.

"Thanks Mar." They settle the boxes in the living room. Emma looks around the apartment, being that it is the first time she is in here. The whole layout is open with brick walls. It is not like Regina's mansion but it has a homey feel to it. She can't complain about it. Mary Margaret looks at her in anticipation, figuring that there was more stuff to get.

"Is that it?"

"Yep, I am not a sentimental person. It makes it easier to move. When I dropped Henry here, I didn't think I was staying here permanently."

Mary Margaret looks at Emma sadly, wondering what some of her back history was like.

"So, do you have any family back in Boston?"

"No just me. I was an orphan." Emma is surprised that she is divulging this type of information but Mar, she is…just different. Like, she is a trustworthy person. Emma internally laughs at herself; Henry would say it is because she is her mom.

"I am so sorry Emma. How about you put your clothes away while I make us some dinner."

"Thank you." Emma takes the boxes that Mar indicted were hers. It's small, has a rustic, country feel but its shelter. She comes back down the stairs and sees the pixie-haired woman at work.

"Do you need any help?"

"Not really but thank you."

"What's your story?"

"Noting much to tell. I am an only child, my parents died when I was young. I wish I had children, but, it wasn't meant to be." Emma can sense a deep sadness in Mar.

"Mar, I think you would have been a great mother." The brunette looks back at Emma with a big smile.

"Thanks Emma, that is nice of you to say."

Emma shrugs her shoulders, "I don't say what I don't mean. Oh by the way, I'm taking Regina and Henry to Boston this weekend. I still have a few things to get and how to tie things up with my landlord. And I thought it will be nice to take them out of town." Emma's eyes are full of warmth and contentment when talking about Regina and her son. Mary Margaret is happy for her.

"That sounds like a dandy idea. I am sure Henry is thrilled."

"Oh yeah, the kid just started to spout off ideas. I just hope what I have planned will be something that Regina will enjoy."

"Regina is a…difficult woman but I am sure what you have planned, she will like."

Emma laughs, knowing the two don't getting along but enjoys how tactful Mar can be.

"You don't think it is too soon to, you know, do the family thing like going on a field trip?"

"I don't think it is too soon at all. Just go and have fun with your family."

"Thanks for the encouragement." Conversation between the two flows naturally as they talk about past experiences and eat dinner together. Emma can get used to this friendship.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Shout outs to Mechanicsoftheheart1 and Herimony. And thank you all for enjoying the story.

* * *

It's Friday 3:15, and there is nothing for Graham or Emma to do. They are sitting in a stale police station, battling hard in paper toss, throwing wads of paper in the trash can. This has become a very competitive sport between those two, neither want to loss.

From one corner of the station, Emma props her right hand and lobs the paper over to the other side. It makes a perfect oval arch; both catch their breath in anticipation.

THUNK!

"Yes!" she jumps up and raises her fists in victory. "In your face, sucka," she waves her hands in Graham's face as he rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"You got me there, I'll give you that. You are still shit in darts."

"Whatever," Emma laughs in sweet, sweet victory. "I'll beat you one of these days. I told you about going to Boston, I'm going to head out early and pack a little bit of stuff, pick up Regina and Henry. Can you handle things by I'm gone?"

Graham looks at Emma in indignation. "Yeah, I definitely need back up when Pongo gets loose again. Just go and have fun."

Emma punches his bicep lightly, "Ha ha, funny. Anyway, take care. If you be good, I my even get you a souvenir." Emma grabs her leather jacket and jets out of the station, eager to get her weekend started. If they leave within an hour and, it should be around 8 which should allow them to pack their stuff and at least go out to a late dinner.

Emma arrives at the apartment and hastily packs a few outfits for the trip. Regina should have picked up Henry and be in the process of packing their toiletries and clothes for this short weekend. When rolls the Bug in Regina's driveway, she is pumped up with excitement with their upcoming trip.

Emma knocks on the door and waits for someone to open. She hears click clack of heels and knows that her lady love is about to open the door. Regina opens the door slowly to let Emma in, "Hello, dear." She gives her a swift kiss which Emma returns and enters into the foyer of the mansion.

"I have to go upstairs and finishing packing, Henry will be down shortly."

Speak of the devil, Henry bounds down the stairs with a small traveler's suitcase that had the design of Thor.

"Hey Emma! I'm ready to go. But we have to wait for Mom, she is taking a long time."

Regina playfully glares at her son. "Preparation takes time." She glances back at Emma, "I'll go back upstairs to finished packing. I'll be back shortly."

Emma nods in her direction and smiles. She can't wait to get going. She rubs her hand in his hair, ruffling it up and picks up the suitcase and swings it over her back.

"Let's go to car and put this in the trunk." The car is not big but it can at least hold some luggage. She opened the truck and allowed Henry to help her with it, just so he can feel that he accomplished something.

Regina comes down the stairs with two large Gucci matching suitcases with a Gucci purse. Emma looks at her baffled. They are only going to go to Boston for two days. All of that luggage is not necessary. She runs to her to assist her.

"Umm, babe, all of this is not necessary. You will be fine with one bag. And I love you in your heels, but I hope you have some flats or casual shoes because we are going to be doing a lot of walking," Regina looks back at her with a pointed glare.

"I am not a piglet from a movie and a lady cannot go through certain materials. Yes, I do own some flats."

"Good, but you don't have to bring your whole house with you. We will just be gone for a couple of days. Please work with me here," Emma pathetically begs. Regina can't help but give in to her puppy dog eyes.

"I will reduce my belongings but that is all. Please go check on Henry, it looks like he is going to have an aneurism," she says as she sees him looking at them in the driveway. She leaves to go back into the house and only carry essentials with her.

Emma looks back and sees Henry getting into the car and buckling his seatbelt, bouncing with excitement. She walks over to the car to check on him.

"Hey, buddy. How are you?"

He saw his Mom come out with her luggage but retreated back to the mansion.

"Why is Mom going back to the house? What's taking her so long? I'm ready to go," he pouts.

"She had to go and repack. I told her that she had too much."

Henry crosses his arms in annoyance; his mom can take so long to get ready.

"Women," he mumbles.

Emma did hear him and laughed. "Don't let her hear you say that."

Regina is a little mad at her lost of baggage but she figures that she can be reasonable. She makes her way to Emma and Henry and sees them near the yellow bug. This won't do.

"I was under the impression that we will be taking my car."

Emma promptly takes her suitcase from Regina's hand and packs it in the back.

"Nope, we are going in Old Glory."

Regina crosses her arm, almost identical to Henry's expression earlier.

"Miss. Swan. You must clearly lost your mind if you think I will be getting in your death trap. I may have repacked my luggage at your behest but I will not be getting in that monstrosity."

Emma looked at her a little hurt but barrels on. "Well, since I planned the trip and know my way around the city, I thought it was befitting to just drive my ride."

"That yellow heap of junk is not safe for my son. We are going in the Mercedes." She really likes Emma but she has her dignity to look after.

"First of all, it is OUR son and remember, I drove him all the way to Boston to Storybrooke with no incidents, so it is safe for all I am concern."

"No," Regina defiantly responded back. They haven't even left and Regina's bitchy side is coming out and Emma is getting frustrated. But dammit Regina is sexy even when she is pouting like a five year old.

Emma places her arms around Regina's waist and pulls her rigid, stiff body next to her. "Listen woman, I ain't too proud to beg so I am asking, pleading with you, to join me and our son in Old Glory so that I can show you the best time ever in Boston," she softly whispers the last part. "And the bug is not that bad of a ride."

Regina quirks her eyebrow, she should make a joke about calling it Old Misery because it looks like it was on the last leg. But she holds her tongue and haughtily pushes away from Emma, straightening her dress.

"Since you asked so nicely, I will accommodate your request. But don't disappoint me."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Emma beamed. Regina cannot believe that she acquiesced to Emma's plea. She never had someone to challenge her, who would have dare to challenge the queen? It is odd but thrilling to having an equal.

"What's taking you so long?! Let's go."

"Our son is running out of patience, let's get on with it."

Emma grabs Regina's hand and leads her to the passenger side of the beetle. She opens the door and Regina softly settles in. At least the car is clean, she thinks.

Emma runs over to the driver's side and clicks the seatbelt, happy to tame the demanding woman.

"Alright folks, Boston, here we come."

* * *

Regina enjoyed the four hour drive to Boston. She listened to Emma and Henry playing silly car games like, I Spy and License Plate. She realized that Henry developed his singing talents, or lack thereof, from Emma because belching out the song "99 Bottles of Beer on the Wall" was atrocious. She reminds herself to not waste money getting Henry singing lessons.

But she wasn't going to destroy their mood while singing together. It was endearing, feelings of actually being part of a family overwhelms her. She never felt this type of togetherness with all of her family. The only time she spent time together with her father and mother was at the dinner table, full of awkwardness and hesitance to display any bad etiquette that her mother will drill in her.

Emma maneuvers around the thick Boston traffic, no doubt heading to the hotel that she booked for their trip. Cursing the traffic but Regina scolds her about language. Boston bustles with street lights, pedestrians crowding the streets walking fast to wherever their destinations end. Henry is in awe with the city and the tall skyscrapers. When he went to retrieve Emma, he didn't take the opportunity to truly enjoy the city. He had a singular focus, and that was to bring his other parent back to Storybrooke.

But now is not the time for mission. He can now explore and enjoy the city with the two people he loved in the world. Regina is also in amazed at the city. She decides that it is feels much like New York, even though it is not as diverse. She is ready to not focus on curses breaking or being an evil queen, she can just enjoy being a girlfriend of Emma's, and a mother to her beautiful son.

Emma is driving through a very historic part of Boston.

"If you guys are wondering, that is where we are staying," she points to a very tall, stately looking building with a clock tower at the very tip."

"Whoaaaaa, that is so cool," Henry responded. Regina was also very impressed; this looks like a very nice hotel. But she will hold any comments until they actually get inside the building. Emma drives into a parking lot designated for valet parking.

"Okay folks, here we are." She gets out of the car and opens the door for Regina. As Regina exits, Emma gives her a small kiss on the cheek. Henry hops out with quickness and opens the trunk, ready to unload their luggage. Emma runs over and takes over the large suitcases, holding both in her hand.

Emma guides her family towards the resort's entrance, opening the wooden doors with gold handles. What greets them has Regina and Henry with their mouths gaping. The Marriot's lobby is the epitome of elegance. In the middle of the lobby was an elaborate circle of stone with patterns. The rotunda and ground floor had a blue design circling the circle that was cut to show the lower levels. The walls were off white stones that resembled Greek columns. The atmosphere had a feeling of a nice museum.

"My gosh, Emma, this is absolutely gorgeous. How could you even afford this?" Emma fumbles of the two suitcases behind her, being a little insulted by Regina's question.

"Hey, I'm not exactly broke, and let's just say I know a guy. I'm glad it meets your standards, now let's go to our room to get settled in. It is on the twentieth floor."

"Wow, I didn't know it had that many floors, this is amazing," Henry squeals.

"What until you see our room," Emma looks at Henry. Emma makes her way to the front desk with Henry and Regina in tow holding hands, looking over the beautiful architecture of the lobby and making comments to each other.

As Emma approaches the front desk, a uniformed gentleman in burgundy and gold buttons greets her and smiles. "Welcome to the Marriot Custom House Resort, how may I help you?"

"I have a room reserved under Emma Swan." She already booked the room on the internet and they have her card on file. The receptionist, George as it appears on his name tag, taps away on the computer and finds her name. He hands her the keys, "Your room is 222 on the twentieth floor. Please enjoy our amenities and stay here."

Emma grabs the keys and thanks him, grabbing the suitcases and heads for the elevators.

Regina and Henry follow and they talk among each other, enjoying the company as the elevator stops on the twentieth floor. They exit and Emma spies the signs that show where the rooms are located. 222 is on the right. They head there and Emma uses the old fashioned key and open the doors where Regina and Henry are greeted again by the luxury of the hotel.

The living room has a presidential feel with blue carpet with intricate patterns. The suite was spacious and was comfortable as they slowly made their way into the room. The kitchenette area had white cabinets and a dining room that was very homely.

Regina has to admit that Emma had impeccable taste.

Emma leads Regina to the master bedroom to put their luggage up in chestnut drawers.

"Here is the master bedroom. I really hope you like it," Emma said nervously. She was really worried that she would disappoint Regina but for Regina, the exact opposite was true.

Regina grabs Emma and kisses her deeply. "I love it. No one has done anything like this for me. Thank you," she whispers.

Emma returns the kiss, "let me show you the rest of the room." Emma shows her the bathroom that had the same décor as the kitchen. She told her that the master bedroom had a king sized bed and in the guest room, there was a queen sized one.

"Wow, come check this out, I can see like the whole city of Boston from here!" Henry has done his own investigation of the room and ran to the windows which displays a beautiful view of the city. Regina and Emma joined him, enjoying the view as well. The people looked like ants from where they are at.

Emma points out different attractions when Emma's stomach growled.

Regina looks at Emma. "As beautiful as this room is, I hear that you are hungry and I am famished as well."

Henry groans, "I am starving! Can we go eat now?" he whines. During their trip, they made no stops to eat. Emma's tank was full and Regina and Emma agreed that it was best to head straight there so they don't arrive in Boston too late. They agreed to do dinner in the city.

"I agree. I already have a place we can grab and get a bite to eat." They put up their clothing and toiletries and then shower to change clothes and head out of the hotel.

The little unit found themselves in front of the State Street Grill diner.

Regina gives Emma a sarcastic look. "Really dear, the first place you take us is to a diner."

"This place is great and trust me, there is a lot of variety here and it will be quick. Their sandwiches are amazing. Don't be a sour puss."

Henry mouths water from the smells that hits them as they enter the bustling eatery.

"I am so ready to eat." Henry grabs both of their hands and heads them to the waitress at the front.

"How many?" Emma signaled three and the young brunette waitress lead them to a booth. Emma gestured for Henry to get inside as Regina sits next to him. Emma takes the opposite side of the table, wanting to see her family in front of her.

"This looks a lot different from Granny's."

"Yeah kid, we are a world away from Storybrooke. Get whatever you want, my treat of course."

Regina quickly instructs Henry, "But that does not mean you will order junk."

They looked through their menus. Emma settles on getting the grilled chicken Philadelphia. Henry wants the chicken Portobello. He is going to get a sandwich just like her. Even though Regina is starving as well she wants to at least be healthy. She chooses the Mango salad that has grilled salmon on atop baby arugula loaded with mango, radicchio (whatever that is), garlic croutons, roasted walnuts and raspberry vinaigrette.

"Well that doesn't surprise me, you should live a little," Emma says, trying to pick on Regina.

"You should try and add greens to your diet and set an example of good nutrition for our son."

"My order does have veggies like peppers and onions. They just are paired with delicious beef."

They go back and forth as Emma and Henry convinced Regina to have mozzarella sticks for appetizers since they are starving. They give their orders and wait for their food.

The talk among themselves, Emma gives them stories about her time as a bail bonds person in Boston, and some of the close calls she had.

"That sounds entirely dangerous Miss. Swan. I am glad that you have a much safer profession."

"I think it is pretty cool. You got to show me some moves."

"Henry, you will not over my dead body, learn how to karate chop someone in the throat."

"What if I got to defend myself, or protect you? It is my job to make sure nothing happens to you." As great as a thought that her son wants to protect her, she does not want him to get injured and they talk back and forth.

As they eat their food Emma observes them. She has never had a family dinner like this. She was given scraps at numerous foster homes. She was never made part of the family by eating at the dinner table. Being here with Regina and Henry, she feels home just like how they had a couple of family dinners in her mansion. She never wants this feeling to stop.

Emma paid for their meal as they finished it.

"Let's walk around for a bit." She guides them to the Boston Harbor where there are yachts on deck. Even though it is close to eleven o'clock the city is still thrumming with activity. Emma walks in the middle holding Regina and Henry's hand. They walk off their delicious meals as they fawn over the harbor and the whole scenery of the area.

Regina's brown orbs look at Emma with fondness as green eyes sparkle as she talks about the city and answering Henry's never ending questions. All become tired, it has been a long day and they return back to the hotel. Emma promised more sight seeing of the area.

In the resort, Emma guides Henry to the guest room where so decided that she will sleep there as well. They take turns to shower since there was one bathroom. Henry goes first and after he finishes, he puts on his pajamas. He drops to sleep immediately once his body hits the sheets. Emma and Regina stand next to them.

"You can go ahead, once you done, I'll follow."

Regina puts her hands on Emma's chest and kisses her softly. "Thank you so much. Henry and I had a wonderful time. This was much more than I expected."

Emma grabs her hands and kisses them, then Regina's plump lips.

"My pleasure, and there is more to come. Now take a nice hot shower so I can go roll around in the hay."

Regina pushes Emma lightly away, not liking how Emma messed up their little romantic moment.

"You have an interesting choice of words." She leaves Emma to take a shower, enjoying the steaming hot water that flows on her. She loves shower heads that have pressure to it that makes it seems like a massage. She exits the bathroom in towel. Emma is still oddly in the guest room with Henry. She lotions her skin as she hears the shower turned on, Emma taking her turn in the bathroom.

When Regina finishes her prep for sleep in gray silk matching pajamas, Emma enters the master bedroom to kiss Regina goodnight and turns to leave. Regina is confused, she thought Emma will sleep with her. Well, not sleep sleep with her but still. She grabbed Emma's wrist to keep her from leaving.

"You are not staying here?" Regina hates how clingy she sounds but it hurt her to think that Emma didn't seem interested to stay here with her.

Emma looks at Regina's hurt expression and speedily explains herself. "It is not like I don't want to sleep with you. God…that is further from the truth. If I do sleep here with you, I don't know if I will be able to keep my hands to myself. I am really trying to not rush things."

Regina considers Emma's answers. She hasn't pushed herself on her, and has remained a gentlewoman, keeping her promise that she wants to slowly build their relationship. But heck, she doesn't want to sleep alone tonight and would love to feel Emma's next to her.

Her heart beats fast at how quickly her feelings are developing with Emma. She wants the blonde, gorgeous woman to be near her all the time. Her emotions frighten her but she calms down, wanting to not scare herself any further. As alone as she has been for years, she cannot deny that she wants companionship. She wants someone to sleep with and wake up to say a simple good morning. She has denied it so long that she doesn't want to do it any further.

"I don't think it will be inappropriate. We already share a son together. I think we can behave ourselves and not act like horny teenagers. Just stay," Regina milk chocolate eyes melt at Emma's resolve.

Emma begs to differ that she isn't horny, or doesn't act like a teenager, but she can behave herself.

"I will love to." Emma climbs under the plush white duvet, the mattress soft but firm which conforms to her body. Regina moves over onto to her side, silently communicating to Emma to spoon her. Emma scoots her body behind Regina, taking the hint. She throws her right arm Regina, pulling her closer to her front.

Just to be on the safe side, Emma grabs one of the puffed six pillows at the head of the bed, and puts it in front of her crouch and repositions herself behind Regina. Like she thought to herself before, she doesn't trust herself and doesn't want to be poking Regina from behind.

Regina can feel Emma's movements behind her, smirking to herself when she feels a pillow behind her. Emma is being honorable as always. Emma climbs over and gives a small kiss on Regina's right cheek.

"Good night, beautiful." Regina becomes comfortable and as Emma encircles her and just melts into her embrace.

"Good night, dear." They fall asleep together with Emma's warm breath behind Regina's neck.

* * *

Regina wakes in Emma's arms as the sun spills through windows, reminiscing of their night of passionate love making ten years ago. But instead of waking up and running away from Emma because of overload of emotions throwing her off-skilter, she places a kiss on Emma's thin lips, waking her up.

"Good morning, Emma." Emma's eyes flutter open as she meets soft brown eyes.

"Good morning to you to. I can wake up to this everyday." Both of them smile at each other, both of their hearts beat hard at this momentous interaction. They both know beyond a doubt that there will be more mornings waking up together. Emma also thinks about their morning together all the years ago. But this time around has better results.

Henry wake ups and takes a shower without being ordered to. He wants to get the day started already. Then Regina and Emma takes turns in the shower. Emma so wants to join Regina but that will be pushing their limits too far.

They have breakfast at the same diner since it is so close by and they proceed to walk to their destination. Emma tells Regina and Henry that sometimes it is faster to take the subway or to walk than take the car around. Henry has a huge grin on his face. He feels rejuvenated and eager to see more what Boston offers.

"Where are we going next?"

Emma looks at Henry as she softly caresses Regina's hand, who throws her a questioning glance as well.

"We're heading to my old apartment. I got to loose ends to tie up."

"I am looking forward to the apartment that our son found you from," Regina gives Henry a chiding look in the side mirror.

Henry has the decency to feel a little ashamed at running away to find his father and his cheeks turned red.

Emma notices the elevated tension as they are walking on the busy sidewalk and decides to cut it off.

"At least I got a hottie out of that ordeal." Regina chuckles and hits Emma's right arm softly, knowing that Emma was trying to dispel the uncomfortable air between them. She didn't mean to make Henry feel bad.

"I'm happy at the turnout as well, no matter the fright I have." Regina smiles back at Henry who is immediately relieved as he laughs with his parents.

As they stroll through the city, Emma points out even more places that she has visited and stories behind them. They take the subway to get their her former neighborhood.

They entered her apartment and filter into the modern place. Regina is shocked at what she sees. She didn't expect Emma's apartment to be so clean and décor so nicely put together. She has to stop underestimating her woman.

"Not quite what I imagined," as Henry takes a seat on the coach, looking up curiously.

Emma's has a small box and goes through the apartment to packs things in there.

"What did you expect?"

Regina's shrugs her shoulders while looking around.

"I don't know. A mess for one thing."

"I am not a messy person. I know how to keep a clean place."

"Your room in Granny's says otherwise."

"You just caught me at a bad time," she argued back.

There was a knock at the door and Emma passes Regina in the kitchen to open it. A shorter graying hair woman with a bob enters the apartment.

"I haven't seen you in a while Swan. How are you been?" Mrs. Pitowski was a kind older woman with a clipped Ukrainian accent and never gave Emma issues. Maybe because she always paid her rent on time and never brought up any complaints.

"I have been doing good." Mrs. Pitowski sees a beautiful brunette and another brunet boy coming into the kitchen.

"And who is this?"

Emma gestured towards Regina and Henry as she introduces them.

"This is my girlfriend, Regina and our son, Henry. Regina, Henry, this is my landlord Mrs. Pitowski."

The older landlord smiles brightly with missing teeth towards them. She wonders who gave birth boy but keeps her questions to herself. Regina decides that the woman is harmless.

"What a lovely family you have. I never saw you bring anyone to the apartment."

"I am putting in my notice, I am moving to Maine." She pulls out her wallet giving her a check with the rest of the rent for this month and the next. Pitowski's eyes soften as she takes it from her grasp.

"You will be missed. You take care," she nods towards them and exits the apartment.

"She's nice," Henry determined.

"Yeah, she is one of the best landlords I have. I had some shitty ones before."

"Emma!" Regina disparages her. "Watch your language."

"Sorry." Emma knows she has a potty mouth and since she has a kid, she has to learn how to use a filter.

Henry shrugs, "I heard worse language since being here." It is a big city and with it comes big city attitudes and language that is not PG.

"With that in mind, you best to not repeat such things. I raised you better than that."

Henry rolled his eyes, "Yes, Mom." Emma's goes back in the back and tapes the small box that she gathered.

"This is just it." Regina looks at her, in shock.

"That is all you taking?" Emma looks at her confused.

"I don't have much stuff and the place came already furnished. Plus, it is not like I have the space to get any more stuff. I don't have a lot of belongings."

Regina nods at Emma in understanding. It seems that the blonde has lived a nomadic life requiring very little personal belongings. She hopes that is changing with Emma staying in Maine.

They get back on the subway with Henry twirling himself around a pole as Emma and Regina keep a close eye on him. All sorts of people ride the subway, and you can't be too careful. They exit and walk around until they see an expansive looking park.

"And we have arrived at Boston's Public Garden. It is America's first public garden." Emma sounds like a chirpy tour guide, which she would proudly claimed. She loves showing Regina and Henry around. She gets the feeling that they don't get out of the Storybrooke that much.

They get out of the car and get onto the pathway that many couples and families travel on.

The sight is breath-taking as Regina takes in the beautiful scenery of multi color trees, manicured perfect lawns, and geese travelling around like they owned the place. The area is spacious and the aura is peaceful.

Emma looks at Regina and Henry who are amazed. Henry gets very excited when he sees a guy selling a kite. He pulls on Emma's arm, "Can I get one? Can I, can I please?"

Regina and Emma chuckle at Henry's exuberant pleading.

"Yes, you can have one." They go up and Emma's gives the guy a little cash. The older fellow thanks her and smiles at Henry as he gives him a kite. Henry then runs out into an open field as he tries to get the kite into the air. The weather is breezy but not too violent, making it perfect conditions for kite flying.

Regina yells back at Henry, "Don't get too far, mister." Henry glances back and answers, "I won't."

Emma grabs Regina's hand, blinking her eyes at her lovingly. They in sync walk together in silence. Emma realizes that she doesn't know Regina very well and figures that a walk around the park in peace is a great way to start.

"What's your favorite color?" Regina is enjoying the warm air on her bronzed skin, loving the cool weather and beautiful flowers that surrounds her while keeping on eye on Henry.

"Why do you ask that?"

"I don't know you that well and I think it is just naturally to ask questions like that in a relationship."

Regina's soul lifts, no one hasn't expressed such simple interest in her likes since Daniel.

"Black."

"That doesn't surprise me at all. You scream to me a liking black kind of woman, and it suits you."

"Sue me, I can't help I look good in it. Well…I look good in anything I wear."

"You are the most modest person I have ever met."

"I can't help that I am amazing."

"There you go, telling the truth again." Emma flashes her a goofy grin, loving the banter between the two. They go back and forth, just asking simple things such as favorite food, personalities, and interests.

Emma was surprised to learn that Regina liked horses. She can imagine the brunette on top of one, riding into the sunset like a boss.

"I never have been on a horse. Have you take Henry?"

Regina turns her head away in sadness. "No. I haven't ridden in quite some time."

It hurts Emma to see such melancholy in her eyes. "Do you mind telling me why?"

Regina stiffens, not ready to talk about how her mother killed her fiancé in the stables in the Enchanted Forest.

"I rather not," she answered thinly. Emma flinched at her tone, understanding that it is a backstory full of pain. She hopes that Regina one day will entrust in her to tell that story.

"Okay then, I respect that."

Regina tries to deflect the conversation from her.

"Tell me something about your past. Like how you grew up."

"I grew up in multiple foster homes, I was never one of the lucky ones to get adopted. Well, I was adopted at three, that is how I got my last name, but they got a new kid so you know how that goes…" Emma's voice fades off.

Regina tightens her grip in Emma's. She also has a painful past. But the difference is that Regina is partially responsible for her fate. She is determined to make up for it, in whatever ways she can.

Emma sees Henry getting close to a pond while flying is mutli-colored kit. "Be careful," she covers her mouth and shouts at him. The wind is dwindling down so the kite falters at a quick speed. Henry gathers it runs back to them.

"That was fun while it lasted. What's next?" His parents look lovey dovey while walking together, he noticed them while he was playing with his kit

"Let's continue walking, I think you guys are going to enjoy what I planned next."

They continue to walk down the beautiful path of the Garden when off to a distance, they see larger than life swans. As they get closer, they see that the large swans are actual boats. They see numerous people in line.

"We are about to get on those?" Henry looks up at Emma curiously.

"Yes, indeed." Regina has her arms hooked in Emma's as they wait in line. The wait wasn't long as Emma pays the small fare and helps Regina and Henry into the boat.

Henry excitedly looks around at the geese flowing next to them in a pond.

"How ironic we are riding on a Swan boat? Clever of you." Regina is sitting next to Emma as Henry is sitting on the opposite end.

Emma leans and whispers into Regina's ear, wanting to tease the brunette.

"I have a big swan that you can ride." Regina opens her eyes wide and smacks Emma on her arm.

"Emma!" she scolds. Henry is right across from them. Emma did whisper and Henry probably wouldn't catch the innuendo, but that doesn't mean they should talk like that in front of him. Regina runs her hands through her soft black hair and turns away from Emma's impish laughter.

Regina doesn't want Emma to get one over her. She decides to challenge Emma back and turn back around and seductively husks low in Emma's ear.

"I thought we decided to call him Mr. Big." Emma lifts her eyebrows at Regina and her arousal spikes as Regina laughs at her ridiculous grin.

"Well played woman, well played." They laugh between themselves. Henry crosses his arms, mad that they were leaving him out of the conversation.

"What are you guys laughing at? It is rude to whisper you know," he reprimands his parents. They snapped their focus back to their son, having the decency to blush.

Regina grabs Emma's hand, "That is correct and we are sorry. How are you enjoying the park so far?"

Henry grins and talks about how awesome Boston is and how he wants a Swan boat back home. The trip is over almost as soon as it began. Emma leads them to get some ice cream at a stationary ice cream cart that is right around the corner they left the Swan boat.

Henry pumps his fist in the air.

"Can I get three scoops of chocolate ice cream?"

"Henry, you may have two, I don't want you rotting your teethe out?"

"Come on, Regina, lighten up."

Regina scoffs at Emma, "You try dealing with a screaming child as he gets his tooth pulled up. I am being generous, he usually gets just one."

Emma holds her hands up in surrender. "Whatever you say boss. What are you getting?"

"I'll take a sherbet popsicle, thank you."

Emma orders an ice cream cone with two scoops of chocolate ice cream, a sherbet popsicle, and a cup of butter pecan ice cream.

The ice cream man nods his head and hands the treats to his customers, Emma pays and thanks him. They walk slowly down another path in the garden where they see a huge statute of George Washington. Henry is greedily eating his ice cream as Emma and Regina sneak glances to each other.

Emma is enjoying how the brunette is sensual licking her popsicle. She thinks she is doing it on purpose. Regina catches Emma staring at her. She decides to look directly at Emma as she puts the whole eight inch dessert in her mouth, the whole treat disappearing in her mouth and reappearing as she slowly takes it out, her lips making a perfect oval. She has skills.

Emma mouths drop open and eyes darken with desire. Regina pride inflates at the affect she can have on the blonde. Emma stuffs her small spoon in her cup which frees her right hand and pulls Regina into a deep kiss. Regina returns it in vigor, dissolving into a world that just has her and Emma. Some people stopped and gapped at the beautiful couple. An older couple holding hands just glanced at them and kept walking.

It took Henry a couple of moments to notice that he was no longer walking that his parents were no longer with him. He turns around and sees Emma and Regina lip-locked. He stomps a few feet towards him.

"Moms, you are embarrassing me." It is not like he isn't happy to see them get along, but he doesn't need to see them making out, in public, for crying out loud.

Both of the jump out of their embrace and straightens their clothes, cheeks red as the apples in Regina's apple tree.

Emma is the first one to speak while trying to nonchalantly return back to her melting ice cream.

"That's what parents are for," mumbles back. Regina is embarrassed as well, she has never participated in PDA before. But when Emma grabbed her for a kiss, she couldn't fight against her soft lips and the seemingly romantic afternoon they were having. She was caught up in the moment. She pays close attention to finishing her popsicle and says nothing.

"I swear I can't turn my back on you guys for a second," Henry shakes his head at them.

Regina and Emma feel like they are teenagers who were caught making out by their parents since Henry was scolding them for their behavior. But he is doing it in playful jest. The rest of the day, Emma takes them to the New England aquarium, the Museum of Fine Arts which Regina complimented Emma on that was very educational and thoughtful for Henry to visit. They also did the famous Freedom Trail.

Emma pats her back on giving them a well rounded tour of Boston. The day winds down and they go to a restaurant in the Quincy Market. Regina notices that Henry scarfs down his food as quick as Emma, now understanding where he got that from.

They visited Nine West at Regina's insisted, saying that a lady can never have too many shoes and comes out with a couple of boxes. The unit also went into Newbury Comics. Henry cons Emma to buy some more books for him that his mom hasn't gotten for him yet.

Regina shakes her head at his antics. Emma couldn't refuse Henry, he is a spoiled brat, she thinks. They visited some other specialty shops, but she is happy to see her woman and son with huge smiles as they exit the market to head back to the hotel, mother and son holding hands as Emma is carrying their purchases.

They retire to the hotel and showered for bed.

Emma kisses Regina tonight and tells her that she is sleeping with Henry. With all of the sexual teasing they did earlier, she doesn't think she would have the resolved to keep her hands off of Regina which the brunette wholeheartedly agreed.

But for some odd reason, both her and Henry had some energy left and somehow fell into a playful pillow fight. Regina heard the ruckus in the room and clicks on the lights.

"What on Earth is going on here?" she quizzes as she stands with her hands on her hips, looking authoritative even in silk pajamas.

Emma and Henry look back with identical looks at getting caught.

"Mom, join us. This is so much fun."

"Yeah mom, come join us," Emma repeats in a childish tone. Regina shakes her head and makes begins to get out of the bedroom. Emma quickly grabs Regina's waist as she hoists her up as Regina squeals in surprise, and drops her in the bed. It amazed her how light Regina is, and she is not too big herself.

Henry playfully hits his mother as Emma jumps in the bed and joins the fight.

Regina is secretly enjoying the seemingly slumber party. Not to be out done, she quickly grabs a plush pillow and hits Emma in the face which shocked Emma. Regina takes the opening and as Emma fall onto the bed and straddles Emma's thighs. Regina laughs evilly as Emma is laughing trying to fiend off her soft attacks.

Regina gives Henry a conspiratorial glance, mother and son is sync as they simultaneously attack Emma with pillows. All of them laugh hysterically. Emma is on the losing battle of the Mills vs. Swan. She throws her hands up, giving in to the small battle.

"This is not fair, I give…I give up. Mercy, please."

"I'll grant you mercy," Henry royally smug his response. Regina is impressed. It sounded like a legitimate prince back in their own land.

"Okay, Henry, I think we tortured your father enough." Regina looks down in gives Emma a peck on the cheek.

"That is what you get for throwing me in the bed."

"It wasn't like you didn't like it."

Henry gets uncomfortable again. "I think this is inappropriate." Emma grabs Henry and tickles him into a fit as Regina joins her.

"Mercy, mercy," Henry screams in laughter as he cannot take anymore.

They both stopped and Regina gives Henry a kiss on the forehead.

"With that, I will retire to bed. Get some sleep my prince." Henry beams at her, fully understanding that he is indeed a real prince.

"Goodnight, mom." Regina gets off the bed to exit the bed as Emma pouts.

"What about me? I don't get a good night kiss?"

Regina looks back on Emma's puppy dog eyes that she loves to pull out like it is a weapon. She couldn't resist and kisses Emma squarely on the mouth.

"Goodnight, dear," and leaves the room, shutting off the light. Henry makes gagging noise as Emma quiets him to go to sleep with a huge smile on her face.

They fall asleep to begin the next day.

* * *

Sunday rolls around and Emma cannot wait to get the day going. Regina has short khakis with a spaghetti tank top and flats. It is Emma approved. She notices that Regina is actually an inch or two shorter. With Regina's towering high heels, she usually is a little taller than the blonde.

They go into the Quincy Market to a café that Regina said that she wanted to try. As they eat and chat, Emma but helped but ogle her long, smooth, luscious legs.

"So what's next for Boston?" It seems to be Henry's favorite question at this point.

"I'm going to give you guys the quintessential American experience. We are going to a Boston Red Sox game!"

"That is awesome!" Regina has a bored expression as she continues to eat her spinach omelet which Emma doesn't miss.

"You don't seem too excited." Regina gives her a tight smile.

"It is not really a game I am interested in but I wouldn't mind to experience it with you and Henry."

"It starts in two hours so we can make our way over there."

* * *

Emma shows Regina and Henry a merchandise shore in the crowded, noisy stadium. She buys herself and Henry matching Red Sox hats with the matching jerseys.

"I am not wearing that," Regina protests when Emma holds up a pink jersey for her to wear.

"Come on Regina, we all have to match. We have ours."

Regina shoots her an Evil Queen glance to shut that look down. Emma wisely backs away and doesn't push any further.

"Okay, how about we go and get our seats." The stadium is jammed pack since the Red Sox are facing the New York Yankees. One of the best rivalries in baseball. There are conversations carrying on everyone, the place is buzz with excitement. Emma has her arm around Regina's waist as her other arm is around Henry's shoulder.

She is beyond grateful to spend time with them like this. Regina is rigid and aloof when they seat in their seats that is right behind the batter's cage.

"You know, baseball games are a little better when you are a little tipsy. I will get us something to drink. Do you want anything kid?"

"Yeah, can I get a hot dog?"

"Kid, you just ate a couple of hours ago."

"Don't ask me what I want if you are going to question me."

"Don't sass me, geez, you are like your mom."

"He just gets his intelligence from me." Emma does but doesn't like when the Mills gang up on her. But she will get them what they want.

With a couple of wines in Regina and Henry stuffing his face with some roasted peanuts, the Swan-Mills clap when there is a hit from the Red Sox. Join in the wave. Emma caught a pop out and gave to Henry which he was stoked about.

During the game, the kiss cam goes around the stadium around couples. Regina is oblivious but Emma catches when they land on her, Regina, and Henry. She grabs Regina and gives her a quick kiss which the stadium goes crazy for. Regina realizes that she is on camera and flips her hair and gives a bright smile. Diva to the core. Henry says ew but they continue to enjoy the afternoon.

Once they leave the baseball game, they go back to hotel to actually enjoy some of the amenities. Henry does cannon balls in the pool as Emma joins him. She has a swim wear's bra as she wears baggy men short's for obvious reasons. Emma is lusting over Regina's barely there red bathing suit.

Regina is enjoying the hot tub and as much fun as Emma is having with splashing water at Henry and playing tag, she wants to have some quality time with the beautiful brunette.

Emma gets out of the pool and walks over to Regina. Regina takes in the lean abs of Emma. She hasn't truly been able to observe Emma's body lately but she is very fit. Her biceps are defined and she just wants to rub her hands over her stomach. She is a little jealous that Emma's boobs are bigger than hers, but that just means there is more the love.

"So what are you doing over here all your lonesome," Emma asks as she lowers herself into the warm tub.

"Relaxing since we have done so much walking this past few days."

"How evil of me."

"Indeed." Emma gets closer to Regina, she is happy that no one is else. She swims predatorily into Regina's personal space.

"How about we… you know?"

"We what, dear?" she coyfully replied.

"It is better if I show ya." Emma kisses Regina gingerly, while pushing her body flush against her. Regina deepens the kiss while putting her arms around Emma's shoulder, loving the taste of the blonde. She feels a hardness on her stomach. Emma returns the intense and grinds Mr. Big against Regina, so wanting to take it further.

"Mom! Emma! I'm drowning!" They snap from each other and quickly get out of the tub and jog 10 feet to the common pool but they found Henry snickering.

"Henry! Why would you say something like that?" Regina yells.

"Yeah, kid not cool."

"This is the second time that you guys forgot me when you guys were smooching. Something could have happen. I am just trying to make sure you guys are responsible."

Emma shakes head, "smartass." But he is right, they should be paying more attention to the kid. She has a lot to learn.

"I'm sorry Henry. How about we join you?" Regina eagerly gets in the pool to accommodate her son.

Emma mutters, "cockblock" softly but joins them as well. They play Marco Polo and of course the Mills have to ganged up and Emma again. They enjoy the rest of the late afternoon and wash up and get packed.

They pack the car and make their way down the highway to return back to the realities of Storybrooke.

* * *

A/N: Hey, let me know what you guys think. Good, bad, whatever. Your thoughts makes the story better. You can look up some of the locations and restaurants to get a better sense of where they went.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony**

* * *

A week has passed and Henry sits in Mary Margaret's class, daydreaming about the fun he had while in Boston with his parents. He never has enjoyed such a family outing like that since it is always he and his mother. And she has never taken him out of Storybrooke before that trip.

He turns his head back to the pixie-hair's lessons; he would love to fully be with all of his family, including his grandparents.

Since he is back in the small town, he needs Operation Cobra to continue. His mother said that true love's kiss wouldn't work since John Doe, AKA, Prince Charming, AKA, his grandfather is not cursed. There has to be another way. He thinks he finally found a solution…

"So you want me to convince Mary Margaret to read a story in that book of yours to a John Doe in the hospital because he is Prince Charming?"

Henry nods his head, "yes. She needs to read to him their story so he can remember."

Emma thinks it is cruel to tell someone that their soul mate is in a coma, unrealistic hope is a far worse fate then not getting a happy ending. Emma was hoping that having a trip out of town will give Henry reprieve from his insistence on the curse in Storybrooke.

Hoping that having adventures in the city will help to not make up fake ones he conjures up in the small, sleeping town. Maybe she should consult with Regina to have Henry to continue his therapy sessions with Dr. Hopper. He is still insisting on the curse is real. She thinks she has a way to show him that he is wrong instead of telling him.

"So you want me to read to a coma patient because Henry believes that he is Prince Charming and I'm Snow White?" Mary Margaret is very skeptical with Emma's proposal.

"He has a very active imagination, which is the point. I can't talk him out of his beliefs, so we need to show him. Play along, do what he says and then maybe, just maybe—"

"He'll see that fairy tales are just that—hat there's no such thing as love at first sight or first kiss. He'll see reality," Mar finishes with more clarity.

"It is rather genius."

"We can meet up here at Granny's tomorrow to give a full report."

"That sounds like a plan. By the way, how was Boston? We never got the chance to sit down so you can tell me your time there."

Emma's eye light up in mirth. "It was amazing. We had a nice resort and I guided them to nice tourist parts. Henry is a little cheeky fellow. Regina was a little difficult at first but she loosened up throughout the trip. I just love seeing that part of her, it doesn't seem that she gets to express that softer side of hers."

Mar nods in agreement. Regina is very cold and frigid with other people in the town. However, being around Henry and Emma just brings out the lightness in her. They are the only ones to bring out that side of her. And she is happy to see an unguarded Emma talking openly about her family.

"Regina is definitely different around you. I think anyone with eyes can see that. I suppose I'll get ready for my date. I guess I'll have to do all the talking."

"See you later."

* * *

Emma decided to visit Regina at her office about her plan to have Mary Margaret to read to the John Doe with the scar on his chin at the hospital.

"What made you come up with that idea?"

"Henry suggested it actually. And since we," it was just Regina in all honesty, "discontinued Henry's therapy sessions, I figure this was the best route to take to get Henry to realize that there is no such things as fairytales."

Regina stands up from her desk and looks out of the window, her back facing Emma. She was in bliss spending time Emma and Henry. They were all in their own little bubble away from curses and past identities.

But now, she is back again in the reality of Storybrooke, the town she have built herself. Emma still does not believe. Can she honestly say that she wants Emma to know? That is something she will have to struggle with. Emma is unknowingly reuniting her parents back together, unfortunately one is in the coma and it is tragic and all her fault. But she can't undo what has been done.

And it does hurt that Henry decides to go behind her back and enlist Emma in trying to get Charming to wake up. She guesses that she shouldn't be bitter. It is not like she had any alternative ways to wake him up.

She will not allow herself to put a damper on Emma's plans with Mary Margaret. She does not want to bear the burden of Emma never meeting her father. Her arms are crossed as her hands clasped at her elbows of her high-powered navy blue business suit.

"That son of ours. He is always up to something. I think it is a brilliant idea, Emma."

Emma smiles back at Regina, glad to have her approval. However, she is still insecure in how she handles Henry and his disillusions. And she doesn't want to overstep boundaries.

Emma steps into Regina's personal space and gives her a tentative kiss. "I will let you know how everything goes. I'll see you sometime this week?" Emma asks slowly. It seems to be an unspoken agreement for Emma to come over and have dinner at Mifflin Street at least once a week. There is still flirtation in the relationship but they haven't gone any further than that. Emma does not know how long her resolve can last in the presence of the gorgeous brunette.

Regina gets a feeling that Emma still values some space and wants their relationship to build slowly. It also feels like, as eager as Emma is to want to stay in Storybrooke, she still has some hesitance to fully trust Regina.

"We would love to have you, dear. Let's do dinner tonight." Regina returns the kiss and her eyes linger as Emma leaves her office. Even though this Charming business is messy she has a fleeting thought of how much she would like to do a certain blonde.

"See you tonight," Emma yells back while exiting the room.

Regina settles back at her office and picks up her phone.

"Dr. Whale, this is the mayor. I would like for you to report to me any changes with the John Doe I found."

Later on the day, Regina greets Henry when he enters the mansion after coming home from school.

"Emma told me how you managed to get her to convince Mary Margaret to read Charming at the hospital." She is a little hurt that Henry enlisted Emma for help. But she did tell her son that she didn't know how to wake his grandfather up.

Henry inwardly berates himself, hoping that his mom is not mad at him. "I'm sorry. Don't be mad at me. But I think this will truly work. I want to know all of my family."

Regina walks over and rubs his back, trying to calm down his momentary panic.

"Henry, I am not upset. But I will need for you to understand, that this plan may not work. I don't want you to get disappointed."

"It will work! You have to believe. In the book, they always seem to find each other. And plus, it will be great for Emma to meet her father."

Rounds of guilt roll through Regina. She remembers laughing at Snow as a dying Charming who was injured by her guards lied in Snow's arms. She crackled with victory as the curse surrounded them. She is partially at fault for Charming's predicament.

* * *

Mary Margaret finds herself at the hospital very late in the evening, recounting the unconventional story of Snow White and Prince Charming to the handsome coma patient. She does not suspect anything to happen. This is just a way to help her roommate to deal with her son's fascination with everyone being a fairytale character.

All of a sudden, John Doe reaches out and grabs her hand and she looks at him, but he is not awakened.

She runs to tell Dr. Whale who treats her like an idiot when he suggested that she just imagined things and was dozing off while she was reading him a story.

"I didn't imagine anything."

"Miss Blanchard, I can only tell you what I see, which is nothing. Sometimes there are minor fluctuations in readings. Perhaps you heard the machine register something and misunderstood? Look, why don't you go home, get some rest. If anything changes, I'll call you, okay?"

Mary Margaret leaves the hospital, figuring that she will tell Emma tomorrow since she is probably asleep and they usually miss each other in the morning due to their schedules.

Dr. Whale picks up a phone to make a call. "It's Dr. Whale. You told me to call you if there was ever a change in a John Doe. Something's happened."

Regina has finished cleaning her kitchen after a dinner with Henry and her favorite blonde. Conversation flowed around the dinner table, but there was no talk of the coma patient. Emma has already left and is probably asleep. Henry is upstairs snoozing. She wonders what changes happened with Charming now that she received this phone call.

"What happened?"

"One of our volunteers said he grabbed her. And there was a slight fluctuation in brain activity."

Regina gasps, "Mary Margaret."

Dr. Whale scrunches his eyes in confusion, "How do you know she was the volunteer at the hospital?"

Regina is affronted, how dare he questions her. "That is none of your concern. Thank you for the update doctor," she bites back and she promptly ends the call. It wasn't much to go by, but she feels that tomorrow is going to be interesting.

* * *

Emma and Henry are at Granny's wait for the arrival of Mary Margaret. He should be at school, Emma feels guilty that lately his attendance has not been perfect. She skipped out in school a lot as well, like father like son, maybe?

Mary Margaret enters the diner. "She's here," Henry announces excitedly.

"Hey, don't get your hopes up." She really doesn't want his heart to be broken over this but the truth is going to hurt.

Mar sits down with gusto and spouts out, "he woke up."

"What?!" Emma can't believe this. This has go to be coincidental. _You got to be kidding me_, she thinks.

Henry pumps his fist, it has lately become his ultimate gesture of victor. "I knew it!"

Emma wants more clarity with this revelation. "What did the doctor say?"

"That I imagined it, but I'm not crazy. I know it happened." She was fully awake and knows what she saw and felt, she knows she is not crazy.

"We have to go back. You have to read to him again."

"Let's go."

Everything is happening too fast. And she kept believe Mar is really wanting to push this any further. Crap, this idea was to shut this fantasy world of Henry, not substantiate it.

"Wait, what?"

"If I got through to him, if we made a connection…"

Emma cannot believe what Mar is trying to accomplish or believes about Henry's theory.

"You don't believe…"

"That he's Prince Charming? Of course not. Somehow, some way, I touched him."

Emma released air that she didn't know she was holding. Henry was watching their exchange but his patience is wearing thin when Emma's work phone rang. She pushed the green button, "Deputy Swan speaking."

"Swan, thank God you answered. Come to the hospital quick, we have a situation and I'll tell you when you get here." Graham was out of breath and seemed overwhelmed.

"On my way," and she ends the call.

"Let's go," it seems there is something happening at the hospital.

* * *

Regina was in her office when she received a frantic call from Graham that they had a situation at the hospital. The John Doe was missing. She got into her Mercedes and immediately rushed to the small hospital as Graham and Dr. Whale briefed her of the missing person.

She runs her hand through her head, trying to maintain composure as much as she can. They need to find him, ASAP. She does not want anything to happen to Emma's father and she cannot stand to witness Henry being disappointed with her, even though in this case, it is not her fault. Emma needs to be here and that is why she snapped at Graham to stop prancing around like a chicken with its head chopped off and to call Emma.

Some few minutes later was when Henry, Mary Margaret, and Emma enter the hospital. Graham saw them at the entrance and jumps in their way from entering the room the John Doe was in.

"Emma, I am so glad to see you here. But Henry should stay back."

Before Emma can question Graham why she received a phone call, Mary Margaret beats her to it while trying to look around his body. "What's going on? Is it John Doe? Is he okay?"

"He's missing?"

Emma goes into officer mode. "What happened to John Doe? Did someone take him?"

Graham shakes his head, "We don't know yet. His IVs were ripped out but there's no sign for sure there's a struggle."

That is when Regina notices the four outside of the room and approaches them.

"Why is Henry here and not in school?" Regina directs the question to Emma.

Emma shrugs her shoulders, she doesn't have a valid reason other than she wanted to meet up with the kid to discuss Mary Margaret's finding with the coma patient. She won't be winning any father awards.

"We can talk about that later but why are you here?"

Regina crosses her arms, "I was his emergency contact plus, I have a duty to know when someone in my town goes missing."

"You know him," Mary Margaret jumps in to ask.

"I found him. On the side of the road years ago with no ID. I brought him here."

Something is not adding up for Emma. She looks at Regina in suspicion.

"I told you about a coma patient yesterday, why did you fail to tell me that you found one sometime ago?"

Regina bristles at Emma's accusatory stare. She didn't think to tell Emma about Charming if he wasn't going to wake up in the first place. She already felt guilty that Emma's father was lying there in the hospital not too far from her. Again, she needs to stop underestimating Emma's presence in Storybrooke.

"I don't appreciate that tone Miss. Swan. You could have been talking about another coma patient at the hospital." Regina knows that she is deflecting but she does not want to have this conversation where others can hear.

Emma was annoyed and frustrated that Regina didn't mention that detail of the John Doe she found. She is starting to feel that Regina has many secrets, and she does not feel like that is conducive to a healthy relationship, with the little bit she knows about having a healthy one.

And again, Regina continues with formalities of names. Emma crosses her arms. "I would have appreciated if you told me this earlier, _Madame Mayor._

Graham and Mary Margaret glance at each other. They both feel the mounting tension between the mayor and the deputy. They have never seen anyone outright challenge Regina before.

"Mayor Mills saved his life," Dr. Whale breaks the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"Is he going to be okay?" Mary Margaret asks in concern.

"Okay? The man's been on feeding tubes for years on constant supervision. He needs to get back here right away or, quite honestly, "okay" might be a pipe dream."

Emma knows that she and Regina have some things to talk about later.

"Well then, let's quit yapping and start looking," Emma takes charge. Regina nods in Emma's direction and grabs Henry to take him back to the mansion. He will be scolded later and she knows that she also has to contend with Emma's mood later.

"I'll take Henry back home. I expect any updates you have," she directed her statement to Emma and Graham.

Emma nods at Regina and motions to Graham and Mary Margaret. "Let's get a move on."

* * *

Regina is back at the mansion Henry, livid that Henry was skipping school. They enter the house and Regina immediately drills him.

"Henry, you told me that you were at Whac-A-Mole but you lied to me. Why were you not there?"

"I am so sorry. But I was talking to Emma and Mary Margaret about waking Prince Charming up and I came up with a plan. I didn't say anything to you because I didn't think you would approve."

"I need to be included in your little operations that you hatch up for your safety."

Henry eyes widen in surprise.

"You know about Operation Cobra."

Regina rolls her eyes. "Yes, I know about your Operation Cobra with Emma to make sure you don't do anything stupid. I need you go to go bed. Emma and Graham are more than capable to finding the John Doe."

"But I want to help, I can help. I am the one to even suggest Mary Margaret to read to Charming and that is how he woke up."

Regina lifts Henry chin to her, staring intently in his eyes. "Do you believe that Emma is the Savior?"

"Of course."

"Then believe that she will find your grandfather. Now go upstairs and go to bed."

Henry hangs his head in defeat. He knows that he cannot convince his mom to allow him to go to the woods to help everyone with the search. He solemnly moves up stairs as Regina follows to make sure he goes to bed.

She goes to her room, fidgeting her hands together in deep thought about her and Emma's confrontation. Regina knows that there will be more discussion about John Doe. She sighs deeply, waiting for Emma's return. She goes down to the study to have a small glas of cider to calm her nerves.

Meanwhile, Henry goes to his room and lies down. He intentionally stayed in bed until he knows his mom was out of the hallway so he can sneak out. Henry goes back into his room and stuff his pillows under his blankets to look like he is in the bed. Then, he softly closes the door and down the stairs quietly exits the door.

He knows that he may get in trouble for this if his mom finds out, but that is a price he is willing to pay.

* * *

Emma, Graham, and Mary Margaret are in the woods searching for the John Doe. For Graham, the expansive woods, with the smell of pine, the crunch of tree barks under his boots, it feels like home. It feels like where he belongs, it feels so familiar.

Emma is behind Graham, following his lead when she tripped on a hidden log buried deep in the dirt. She crashes into Graham, grabbing his shoulders to not break her fall. He does not falter to the ground, he instinctually dug his feet in the ground when he felt impact. When Emma grabbed his shoulders, an assault of images of him in medieval garb in the woods similar to the woods in Storybrooke flashed before him.

"Shit Graham. Sorry about that." Graham's eyes are glossy, it seems like he is in another world.

"Dude, are you alright?" Emma really has an air of being a friend of Graham instead of being his subordinate. They have grown closer these last past few weeks.

At the sound of Emma's voice, he shakes his head to clear the confusing images in his head.

"I am fine. I am glad that I broke your fall." Graham looks at the ground, noticing that there are no more traces of John Doe.

Emma notices his expression, "What is it?"

"The trail runs out here."

Emma doesn't want to doubt Graham, he seems like the guy that goes camping all the time shooting deer or something.

"You sure? Because I thought tracking was one of your skills."

Graham scratches his beard, contemplating what the next step to take is.

"Just give me a second. This is my world."

Mary Margaret is happy to see that Emma's little trip on the log did not cause her any harm. She noticed the Emma's cheeks were tinged a little pink, no doubt from embarrassment of almost falling down flat on her face.

"Sure. Just, people I find usually run places like Vegas. Not a lot hit the woods."

They continue to follow Graham in the woods, Mary Margaret finds an opening to finding out more information about her roommate.

"Before you were a deputy, you were doing bounty hunting. That's an interesting job – finding people. How'd you fall into it?"

"Looking for people is just what I've done. As long as I can remember." Emma has always had an internal need to find her birth parents. For a while, she had more clues to go on so she just stopped hoping.

"What made you start? Your parents? Henry told me that you were… in the foster care system. Did you ever find them?"

Emma smirks but there was nothing to laugh at considering that Henry believes that the woman right next to her, who is almost the same age as her, is her birth mother, THE Snow White.

"Depends who you ask." They all hear a crack behind them and they immediately snapped their attention to the sound.

Mary Margaret looked at the young brunet in shock. "Henry."

Henry walked between them with nonchalance. "Did you find him yet?"

"What the hell?!" Emma is upset that Henry is still running off doing what he wants to do. This is going to give her a headache.

"And to answer your question, no, not yet. You shouldn't be here."

"I can help. I know where he's going."

"And where's that?"

Henry turns his head and looks at Mary Margaret. "He's looking for you."

Graham is so confused. Why would the John Doe look for Mary Margaret? He knows that she does not know the man. Is this related to his fairytale obsession? Henry told him that he believes that Mary Margaret is Snow White and he is the Huntsman.

Emma internally groans and rolls her eyes at Henry's typical answer.

* * *

Henry told the three other adults that they should go to the Toll Bridge. Graham led them through the darkening forest in the dry air as winds blow wistfully when he picked up John Doe's trail.

Graham stopped which caused the others to stopped their movement. Mary Margaret looks around them, "Where is he? Can you see him?"

"The trail dies at the water line." Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret, and Graham spot the John Doe lying down in the water.

Mary Margaret does not understand the intense concern she has for the man. But she knows that she will do all she can to save him.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Graham pulls out his radio that was attached to his waist. "I need an ambulance! At the old Toll Bridge, as soon as possible."

Emma, Graham and Mary Margaret drag John Doe to the shore as gently as they could.

"No, no, no, no, no! No, no, no! I found you!"

Emma doesn't understand why her roommate is in such distress. She rubs Mar's back to get her to calm down.

"It's going to be okay."

"Help's coming," Graham says to reassure Mary Margaret's concern. Henry is also worried about the condition of his Charming.

"Is he going to be okay?"

Emma pulls Henry behind her to not see a near dying man lying on the ground.

"Henry, don't look. Okay? Don't look."

Mary Margaret drops down to her knees at the side of the John Doe.

"Come back to us. Come back to me." She starts CPR. When she puts her mouth on his, he starts breathing again and coughs up water.

"You saved me," the John Doe wakes up with blue eyes that are dazed. Mary Margaret was immediately smitten.

"She did it. She did it! She woke him up." Henry is so excited that his plan actually worked. Now his Snow White is reunited with Prince Charming. It seems the happy endings are coming in together.

Mary Margaret asks him for his name.

"I don't know."

Damn it, now they are dealing with an amnesic John Doe. No good. Emma pulls out her phone to call Regina.

"Hello," a groggy but silky voice answered. It is later in the night so it is no surprised that she was either sleep or half way there.

Even though she is still a little upset at Regina, she is happy to hear her voice. "Hey Regina. We found the John Doe. He is alive and we are taking him to the hospital."

Regina sighed in relief. She holds no love for the man he was very loyal to Snow White and wanted to have her head in the old world. However, she wouldn't want any harm to come to him now, for Emma and Henry's sake.

"That is good to hear." Emma has a feeling that she doesn't realize that Henry was not at home.

"Guess who else is with me right now?" Regina eyes narrow.

"Who is with you?"

"Check Henry's bedroom."

Regina hurriedly got out of her study and rushed to Henry's bedroom. She sees a big lump in the smaller bed. She lifts the blankets off and saw that only pillows were there. She covered the phone and cursed.

"I will see you two at the hospital," and she abruptly ended the call.

Emma shakes her head and looks down at Henry. He knows that Emma called his mom. She gives him a pointed look. "Buddy. You are in trouble and I am not going down with you on this."

Henry looks up at Emma and gulped.

* * *

Emma, Graham, Henry, and Mary Margaret return to the hospital. John Doe was already since the ambulance dropped him. Dr. Whale and the nurses have him hooked up to IV's to give him fluids.

Regina finally arrives and Henry visibly jumped as she enters the hallway outside the ICU room. He moved behind Emma to avoid his mother's wrath. Emma chuckled and pushed him away from her back and moved him forward.

She whispers to Henry, "You got to own up to your actions. Now stand straight." Henry wanted to appear strong so he makes his body ram tight and stiff to appear for the onslaught.

Regina's heels click on the tiled floors and she crosses her arms looking down at Henry, fuming.

"And here I am, thinking that my son is resting in his bed as I ordered him." Henry drops his head in shame, mumbling, "but I helped them find him in the woods."

"I don't care if you found buried treasure in the woods chasing leprechauns, I strictly told you to go to bed and not go in the woods."

"I'm sorry." Emma feels maybe halfway bad for the kid. Regina does have quite a temper. Henry's sad eyes turn to her, silently seeking for help. She just shakes her head.

"Can't help with this one buddy. You are on your own." Regina looks at her in agreement and turns back to their son.

"We'll talk about your insubordination later. Do you know what insubordination means?"

Henry shakes his head in the negative. "It means you're grounded."

Regina calms down as she looks at Emma. As much as she chided Henry, she knows that she also has to explain some of her actions as well.

Emma looks back in understanding. "The John Doe is healing in the room right now..." Emma looks back at Mary Margaret, who is still a little shaken up.

"Do we even have a name for him?"

"David Nolan," Regina answered.

Emma looks at her, "How did you find out?"

"I have my resources." Regina is being cryptic and Emma is not liking it. She stares back at Regina, biting her tongue

_"__David," _Mary Margaret sounds the name in her head. She can now rest, knowing his name makes the handsome patient more real. She is oblivious to the tension mounting between the other two women.

"I'll take my leave," and Mary Margaret exits the hospital.

Graham sensed tension between Emma and Regina and decided to disperse as well. He walks up to them.

"Hello Madame Mayor. I will write up the report and have it to you tomorrow." Regina curtly nods to Graham.

"Thank you Sheriff." Graham claps Emma in the back of her shoulder, probably in a supportive gesture.

"See you tomorrow Emma."

Emma smiles tightly back at Graham, "See you tomorrow."

* * *

Henry is upstairs in his room as Emma and Regina are in the hallway. Emma hooks her thumbs in her pockets, the soles of her feet as bruised after trampling through the forest, and is tired but needs to get this conversation out of the way but is nervous.

"To go from having nothing to do and finding ourselves chasing a John Doe in the woods is insane.

"I imagine it is. I am happy to see that he is safe and recovering.

"So why did you tell me about the John Doe you found when I told you of Henry's plan?"

Regina crosses her arms, feeling very defensive. "I didn't think it was important to mention it. I found him quite some time ago." She can't believe that she is actually trying to explain herself. She hasn't had to do that since her mother was alive, and it is making her feel small.

Emma scrunches her eyes in curiosity. She just feels that Regina knows more than what she is letting on, and she has no idea why she is doing that.

"Something tells me that you are hiding things." Emma rubs her eyes in frustration and tiredness. Regina can be so difficult sometimes.

"I didn't lie, it was just an omission."

Emma gives her an "oh really" look. "It just feels like you don't trust me. And, I'm not the best at relationships, but in order for them to work, I think we have to learn how to trust one another."

Regina rubs her arms, self-loathing steams through her pores. How could she be honest in this relationship? It is no way that Emma, being as rational as she is, will be anything about fairytales being true.

"I don't know how to love very well. I am very complicated, and I do have skeletons in my closet. Can you actually be in a relationship with a person like that? Can I actually be good enough for you? Maybe I am the Evil Queen."

Emma is shocked by Regina's turmoil. She has never seen Regina in such a vulnerable state. As difficult as Regina can be, she will not give up on her. Emma walks softly towards Regina, rubbing her hands on Regina's expensive business jacket. Sad brown orbs look back at green ones. And what is up with the fairytale reference. She is just going to brush that comment under the rug.

"I have baggage too. You cared for me even though I think I'm a freak. I'm not going to push you if you don't want me to. I just want you to trust me, at least one day, to truly show me who you are."

"It is not that I don't trust you, I don't trust myself to not hurt you."

"But that is my choice to make. Don't take that away from me."

"Why are you so damn charming?"

Emma gives her a small smile. "Got a woman to impress."

Regina decides there and now, she wants to give herself to Emma. They were taking it slow but Regina wants to show Emma how much she appreciates her. And what Regina wants, she gets.

"Dinner, Saturday night. Get Mary Margaret to babysit."

Emma stammered at Regina's demand. "Yes…yes…Okay." Regina eyes are possessive as she looks over Emma. They kissed and departed.

* * *

A/N: Like, dislike, any concerns?


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony. And thank you so much for the reviews, follows, and favorites. You guys make this story, seriously.**

* * *

"Paperwork. I really, really hate paperwork." Emma drops her head on the desk as Graham chuckles at her misery. They have to fill out the police report with the details of finding David Nolan, their identified former John Doe that Regina mysteriously was aware of. That is fishy as all get out.

"The mayor is quite particular about her paperwork. What she wants, she gets." _Hopes she wants to get some of me at the end of the week, _she thinks.

But Emma just grumbles in annoyance. "When I was a bounty hunter, I just bag the perp and get paid, simple and plain. I kind of miss that."

"It is really not too bad. Chasing David over the woods is actually the most we have done in a while, as far as I can remember. The bigger the job, it would require more details to report then just locking up Leroy for drunken behavior."

"Yeah yeah yeah, Mr. Logic." The earlier conversation with Regina has her suspicious of what Regina actually gets her hands in.

Graham smiles back at Emma. Even if they started off on rough patches, he grew fond of the blonde.

"How about we celebrate being productive officers saving a life by going to the Rabbit's Hole later on tonight?"

Emma heard Ruby mentioned it quite a few times at the diner and she can't believe she never really spent much time at Storybrooke's only bar. Graham and she have gotten closer over the month she has been in the town now that she knows that there is nothing she needs to worry about in regards to the relationship between Graham and Regina.

She never has made connections with people before in her nomadic lifestyle before. But Storybrooke seems so much different from all of the locales she has lived in. Something just feels right being here.

"I would love to come. Ruby mentioned it to me many of occasions. I'll mention it to her as well. Can Mary Margaret come as well?" Mar doesn't seem the wild type, but it will be nice to hang out with her roommate in a different setting.

"It is no problem with me. See ya later tonight."

"See ya. I am going to step out and get some lunch at Granny's."

* * *

Emma is sitting down reading a newspaper as Ruby brings her a cup of hot chocolate, just like the way she likes, whipped cream and cinnamon.

"Hey, Graham and I are hitting up the Rabbit's Hole tonight, are you gamed?"

Ruby beams up at her. The deputy is the most interesting person to past by here and she seems like a genuinely nice and cool person to hang out with.

"I will love to come. What time are you going?"

Emma just shrugs. "I guess around ten."

Ruby smiles back at her, "Then I see you at 10," and proceeds to take other patron orders.

Emma turns back to her newspaper, just reading some comics to pass some time. She takes leisurely lunches, it's not like much is going on around the town."

She hears a chair scrap on the floor and looks up and sees her beautiful girlfriend. Regina has on a tight pencil black skirt with a gray overcoat and a burgundy silk blouse and kind of reddish lipstick that fits her oh so well. In one word, delicious.

"Hello Deputy, I see you are enjoying your lunch on the taxpayer's dime."

Emma gives her a small smirk. "Hey, I have a right to a nice lunch."

"And you think a cup of hot chocolate will be efficient? That diet of yours is pissed poor," Regina sasses back.

"That is why I have a beautiful girlfriend that can cook, duh."

Gosh, she is insufferably adorable. She blushes lightly.

"You must be lucky then."

"Exceedingly so. How is our son that can't seem to stay out of trouble doing?"

"He is doing fine considering that I took away all of his comics and he is not allowed to watch any TV for a week."

"He is getting off light, he could have been hurt. It is lucky that he was able to find us in the woods so I can look after him."

"He is headstrong, that is for sure."

Emma nods in head in agreement. Regina likes that the tension seemed to lessened after their confrontation yesterday.

"It is pretty weird that he did know where to find the guy, from that book of his. Strange, isn't it?"

Regina raises her eyebrows. She couldn't tell whether Emma actually is believing in the curse or not. "Very. I have to be going, duty calls. I just wanted to see you for a spell." She really doesn't want to get into any speculation about the curse at the moment. "See you tonight?"

Emma gives her a tight smile, "I am actually going out tonight. But I definitely see you this weekend like you promised."

Tonight? Where is Emma going? Regina feels a rush of insecurity flow through her. She has been keeping secrets, justifiably or not, but she wonders why Emma didn't tell her about whatever she is going to be doing tonight.

Regina stiffens and asks, "Where are you going?"

Emma looks back her trying to figure out Regina's tone. It wasn't necessarily distrustful, but it did have a sense of possessiveness.

"Out."

"Out where?" Why is Emma being so evasive?

"To the Rabbit Hole."

"I guess I'm not going to get any further details then." She can tell that Emma was being coy with her.

"Not fun is it, having the person to not give you full details?" Emma winced at herself. She knew that she was being pity with Regina and the "finding a John Doe and not telling her" incident.

Regina visibly was stung by Emma's retort. She schools her hurt and proceeds to get up.

"If you don't want to tell me, that is okay. Enjoy your cocoa."

Emma immediately puts her hand at Regina's wrist to stop her from leaving the small table she is vacating.

"Regina, wait. I'm sorry for that. Don't go." Regina was a little hurt but Emma was right in her response, she knows she is keeping many things away from her, and it is taking a toll. She decides to sit back in her chair but looks away from the blonde. She rubs her thumb on the slender olive wrist to sooth the brunette.

"I am just going with Graham, Ruby, and maybe Mary Margaret to have a few drinks later on tonight. That's all. Nothing to worry about. I know I was being childish but, for this relationship to work, we need trust on both ends."

Regina was not looking directly at Emma, but at her lap. She gathers her courage and looks back at Emma.

"Emma, I trust you, I didn't think you were going to gallop around the town with some husky. As I said yesterday, we will have our date this Saturday to look forward to talk."

"I will be a fool to 'gallop around town with some husky' when I have you. Just bear with me. I am new to this relationship type of stuff, I'm not used to people asking about my whereabouts. Growing up, nobody really cared to ask."

Emma winced again, she didn't mean to reveal that painful part of her past. But if she was asking for Regina to be more open, then she needs to do the same.

Regina saw the pain of loneliness in Emma's green eyes and leaped to comfort her.

"Well now you have a hot brunette girlfriend and a son who would like to know how you are doing."

They both laughed, happy to have the awkward moment dispel.

"I'm looking forward to this weekend."

"Same here, dear. But I was not kidding when I said I have a meeting to attend."

Emma reluctantly let go of Regina's wrist that she was softly rubbing, wanting to be close to the woman.

"If you must."

"I must." Regina elegantly gets up to leave the table.

"Hey, don't I get a kiss or something? It's kind of rule to leave your girlfriend hanging like this."

Regina rolls her eyes playfully and leans over the small table and gives Emma a small kiss.

"Happy?"

"Much," she smiles like a dork. Regina shakes her head and saunters out of the diner like a boss. If anybody saw the mayor lip locking with the deputy, they didn't comment on it.

Emma goes back to her newspaper, and reads a little more but decides to leave. She stands up abruptly and knocks her cup of now lukewarm hot cocoa on her white tank.

"Crap, I'm such a klutz." Ruby saw Emma's chocolate stain shirt and hurries up with a towel to clean up the mess.

"Eesh."

Emma groans, "Do you have a laundry room I could use?"

"Yep."

* * *

She walks in the back to the laundry room where a young blonde is working. Emma pulls off her shirt and throws it in the washer in frustration. A men's button up was on the clothesline and she just takes it. They probably wouldn't need it anyway.

"No no no no no."

It seems the young girl is having a worse day then she did.

"You okay."

She holds up some sheets. "The sheets, they're uh... pink."

"You try bleach?"

The young blonde levels down the sheet which reveals that she is pregnant to answer Emma's question.

"Last night I felt contractions, and the doctor said that the baby could come any day now."

"So... that's great." This is a little awkward.

"It's just that, um, when the... when the baby comes... no one thinks I can do this. No one thinks I can do anything. Maybe they're right."

People are just horrible freaking human beings. "Screw them."

"What?"

"Everyone loves to tell you what you can and can't do especially with a kid, but ultimately whatever you're considering doing... or giving up... the choice is yours."

"It's not exactly what you might think it is."

"It never is. People are going to tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, "No, this is who I am." You want people to look at you differently? Make them. You want to change things you are going to have to go out there and change them yourself because there are no Fairy Godmothers in this world."

Ashley is digesting everything the older blonde is telling her.

"Thank you so much for your advice, ma'am. What's your name?"

With a newly buttoned up t-shirt, Emma holds out a hand to shake the smaller woman's one.

"Swan. Emma Swan. What's yours?"

"Ashley Boyd. And, oh my gosh. You are the new deputy and Henry's…father. You are quite the talk in town."

Emma softly chuckles, "Why I am not surprised. I have to go; you take care of yourself, okay Ashley?"

Ashley nods her head in higher spirits than when Emma first came in.

* * *

Regina is home cooking supper for her and Henry.

"You know I don't enjoy punishing you, right?"

Henry is scribbling on paper, completing his homework for today.

"I know."

"Your safety is very important to me, even if you did manage to help Emma."

"Is he alright?"

"Dr. Whale has reported to me that he is recovering. I will meet with him to give him an identity. Since I didn't plan on him ever to wake up during the curse, I haven't really given him an alternative identity."

"So, what will you do?"

Regina cleans her hands and joins him at the elevated island.

"I think I will have him to work at the animal shelter."

Henry scrunches his eyebrows in curiosity.

"Why?"

"Well, your grandfather was not truly a prince. He was a shepherd before he met Snow. Since his dominate personality will emerge the closer the curse is broken, he will gravitate to what is familiar."

"Mom, thank you again for telling me about the curse. I'll try not to do any more stupid things."

"My heart will be leaps better knowing that you won't put yourself in dangerous predicaments."

"When will you tell dad about the curse? Coming from me, I think she thinks I am being silly. It has to come from you and she is the key to break it."

Regina stiffen, she knows that it will have to come out sooner than later. She doesn't want to chance Emma's reaction of the curse breaking without Regina telling her about the quirky town beforehand.

"I will tell her soon, I promise."

"So, if she is supposed to break the curse, and True Love's kiss will break it are you two…."

Regina's look at him in understanding at what Henry was trying to get at.

"Henry, what your dad and I have, it's special but it is still development. I am not going to sell you a grand romance, and maybe we are and maybe we aren't. Let's just see where things go. By the way, you will be with Mary Margaret this Saturday."

"Why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, sweetheart."

"Don't know until I asked." Henry smiles at his mother.

Regina leans over and kisses him on the forehead.

"Finish your homework, dear," and walks back to attend back to her cooking.

* * *

Emma, Ruby, and Mary Margaret knocked back shots of Jose Cuervo Tequila while at the wooden bar. For a weekday night, it is really crowded with dim lighting, wooden tables and chairs all around. It is a nicely put together establishment, considering it is Storybrooke.

Ruby hisses, "Damn! That hit the spot. Another round over here," she gestures to the bartender.

"I can't believe you slept with Dr. Whale Mary Margaret. I mean, desperate time leads to desperate measures, but he is creepy."

Emma almost chocked from laughing. Mary Margaret looks at Ruby in horror. "Oh my gosh Ruby! I can't believe you won't let me live that down." She looks towards her blonde roommate for help.

Emma holds up her hands in defeat. "I can't help you there, Mar."

"Well, I can't say that I can really harp on you. It is not like Storybrooke is bustling with bachelors."

"There is always Leroy." Mar swats at Emma's arms.

"No…just no."

The bartender gives them more rounds as they continue chatting. Graham smoothly enters the bar to join the three other women.

"How are you doing ladies?" Ruby has always had a thing for Graham. Now that he is no longer Regina's pet so to speak… doors are open to…explore.

She whispers softly to Mary Margaret. "I wouldn't mind doing him."

The pixie-hair woman gasp and slaps Ruby lightly on her arm. "Calm yourself."

Emma just shakes her head at the two and greets Graham. "We are doing just fine. Just wondering when you were going to show up."

"Hey, I have the night shift so I was trying to do some actual work. Now, I'm on a little break."

"Well sheriff, let's get you a drink to celebrate fine police work."

Emma turns around to get the bartender again but Graham stopped her.

"I'm on patrol. I can't drink on the job."

"Dude, you need to loosen up," Ruby teases him.

Emma chuckles at her boss, "Just have one with us. It is not a celebration unless alcohol is involved. It is not like we are trying to get you drunk."

Mary Margaret tsks at Emma and Ruby.

"Our Sheriff is just trying to be responsible." He is still reeling from visions of Mary Margaret with long hair. But he dismisses it and smiles back at her in gratitude.

"Thank you Mary Margaret for being sensible", he softly glares at Emma. The blonde just snorted.

"You and Ms. Responsible over there are just killing the vibe right now."

Mar just rolls her eyes. Graham gets a Dr. Pepper and they raise their cans and glasses and clinked them together.

"I think it was crazy how you guys found that guy. Maybe Henry is on to something…" Ruby trails off.

Emma just vigorously shakes her head. "No, we are not going into that again. Geez, I just want this curse fascination to stop."

"You must admit, I did wake David up with True Love's kiss," Mary Margaret playfully elaborates.

Ruby finishes another shot. "Yo, who did Henry say you were?"

"He said that I'm Snow White." Ruby looks at her funny, sizing her up, and then nods her head.

"I can kind of see that. You got that kind of innocent vibe about you. Even if you sleep with questionable people."

Graham covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hold his laugh.

Mary Margaret face blushes a deep red.

"Well, who did he say you were?"

"Oh, I'm Little Red Riding Hood."

"Yeah…I just don't see it."

"Ah, rude."

Graham volunteers who Henry said he was in the book, raising her hand. "I'm the Huntsman."

Emma groans loudly, "Can you guys not talk about how my son has figured out your fairytale identities in this long lost alternative world? I just can't."

She raises her hand to get another beer, preferably Heineken.

"He just has a very active imagination. He is special boy."

Emma shakes her head. "When you say special, it just sounds like you are saying like mentally challenged type of special."

Mary Margaret gasps in offense. "I would never. He is a very bright boy."

Graham looks at Emma after he realized what she ordered.

"Do you think that you should be drinking beer after you had some liquor?"

Ruby intervenes. "No Graham, you got it backwards. It's 'beer before liquor, never been sicker. Liquor before beer you're in the clear'. Emma will be fine."

"I wonder how you figured that."

Ruby places her arm around Mary Margaret's shoulder. "It is because I have much, much experience in the world of partying like it is 1999."

Everyone laughed and continued to enjoy the night's festivities which included Ruby not being subtle in flirting with Graham and Emma and Mar looking at each other in playful annoyance.

At this point Ruby is really inebriated and is feeling more bold in her conversations.

"So Emma…I was just wondering…have you ever been with a guy before?"

The blonde scrunches in disfavor. "Nope, not once."

"So…like since you have, you know what, are you like gay or does the fact you are like women make you straight?"

Mary Margaret slapped Ruby on the arm, "Ouch." This time it is a little bit hard. "That is a highly inappropriate question Ruby."

Emma really wasn't offended by the question. She is very comfortable in their presence.

"I don't mind at all. You know, I don't believe in labels. I am just attracted to women, whatever that makes me, it is what it is."

"And love is love, whatever forms that comes in," Mary Margaret chimes in.

Graham pats Emma's on her shoulder. "And we like you however you are. You are part of Storybrooke now, you are one of us."

Emma's heart is exploding. She has never felt such overwhelming sense of acceptance. They have not made her feel like she was a freak, they accepted her as their own. Emma never really had friends that she can confide in or care to keep. She has beautiful girlfriend, a smart son, and now friends she can call her own. Her eyes start to water but she sniffs it in.

Mary Margaret can sense the emotions rolling through the blonde, understanding that the Emma didn't have much friends growing up and feeling like an outsider because of her predicament. She soothes Emma by rubbing circles in her back.

"Thank you guys so much. You don't know how much this means to me."

Ruby's calls for rounds, really want to celebrate this moment with Emma, her new friend. She knows how it feels to be judged by others. And she wants Emma to know that she is cared for.

Everyone, even Graham joins in having a shot, raise their glasses and clinking them together.

"This goes to friends, Storybrooke and the weird shit that happens here," Ruby yells.

"Here here," Graham shouts. And they downed their drinks.

"Well, ladies, it is about time I actually do my job. You have a great night. And try not to drive."

Ruby sticks out her tongue. "Yes officer. But I doubt I get arrested since the deputy is hanging out with us." Ruby nudges Emma in the stomach.

"Graham, we will be fine," Emma assured the Sheriff.

"Good." He said his goodbyes and leaves the establishment. Emma, Mary Margaret, and Ruby continue their evening, knowing that they may pay the price tomorrow.

* * *

Rumple grimaces in pain after the mace attack from Ashley. Back in the Enchanted Forest, he has made many deals in regards to babies to ensure that his curse is completed thoroughly. Cinderella and her prince one of the True Love couple he tried to swindle their true love baby away from.

But, he was cheated out of the deal, and still is salty about those change of events. Yes, he does not need Cinderella's child anymore. He was able to successfully procure a child of true love from Snow and Charming, Emma is proof of it and he is already seeing the curse slowly weakening. But…he is still a man of principle. And his principle is that no one breaks a deal with him, and he will get what is owed to him. It is time to size her up and properly meet the blonde deputy.

* * *

Emma and Mary Margaret are in their apartment early morning, still recuperating from their night out. Mar is preparing some delicious hangover food; scrambled eggs with sausages pancakes, and cut up fruit.

Emma devours her plate like there is no tomorrow. Mar chuckles in amusement.

"That poor plate didn't have a chance."

"Not at all. Thanks. This is like a godsend." Mar smiles back her "your welcome" and more gracefully tackles her breakfast. A few minutes later passed; there was a knocked at the door. Mary Margaret gets up from the table to answer it, opening the door.

"Ms. Blanchard, is Ms. Swan here?" Emma gets up from the table after hearing her name and approaches the doorway.

"Hi, my name is Mr. Gold, we met briefly on your arrival."

"I remember." She can't forget the creepy vibes she got from him.

"Good, I have a proposition for you, Ms. Swan. I need your help. I'm looking for someone."

"Okay, how may I help you?"

Mary Margaret decides to make herself scarce from the pending conversation**.**

"You know what? I am going to jump in the bath," and she walks away.

"I have a photo." He hands her a picture of Ashley. "Her name is Ashley Boyd and she's taken something quite valuable of mine."

This is the young blonde that she met in the laundry room.

"So do you want to file a police report? If that is the case, I can meet you at the poli-"

Mr. Gold lifts a hand to stop her. "She's a confused young woman. She's pregnant, alone, and scared. I don't want to ruin this young girl's life, but I just want my property returned."

"And what is it?"

"Well one of the advantages this not being official police work, is discretion. Let's just say it's a precious object and leave it at that."

This is sounds like all shades of gray but she really doesn't want to have to arrest Ashley. So she'll go along with this. She crosses her arm, meaning business.

"When did you see her last?"

"Last night. That's how I got this." He shows the gash on his forehead. "It's so unlike her. She was quite wound up, rambling on and on about _changing her life._ I have no idea what got into her. Ms. Swan, please just help me find her. My only other choice to report her, and I don't think anyone wants to see that baby born in jail, now do they?"

Emma is now filling a little bit guilty. It seems Ashley took her advice to a whole different type of level. And since Ashley did hit Mr. Gold, this will definitely classify as an assault. She decides to keep this on the low, and not tell Graham about this.

"No, of course not."

"So you'll help me then?"

"I will help her."

"Grand." Bleeding hearts can be so easy to deal manipulate. The door opens and Henry enters.

"Hey Emma, I was thinking we..."

Mr. Gold greets the young boy. "Hey Henry, how are you?"

"Okay," he cautiously answers.

"Good. Give my regards to your mother, and um... good luck Ms. Swan."

Henry knows that Mr. Gold is Rumplestiltskin since he inquired his identity from his mother. She told him that he is very dangerous and to stay away from him. That is one order he can easily follow.

"Henry, what are you doing here?"

"We got a day off from school but mom is gone till 5:00 doing mayorly stuff. I thought we could hang out."

That is why Mary Margaret didn't mind getting slightly hammered on a weekday.

"Aw, kid I wish I could, but there's something I gotta do."

* * *

Emma and her son are walking down the street together.

"Please let me help."

"No, no it could be dangerous. And didn't your mother just punished you for doing dangerous things?"

"Yes but I am not running in the woods. I'm with you. And the pregnant maid is dangerous?"

"She assaulted Mr. Gold."

"Cool."

"This isn't a game. She's desperate."

"How do you know?"

"Because I know."

"Well, then let's find her."

"Oh no, no, no, no there is no "_let's_". You cannot come with me."

"Then I'll look for her myself. And we both don't want that to happen." Her kid is too darn smart for his own good.

"Then I'll find you and I'll bring you back."

"Then you wouldn't be helping the maid."

"I am just trying to be responsible here." She is so new to this parenting thing.

"And I'm just trying to spend time with you. All things considering since you haven't been in my life for the last ten years." He gets in Emma's car.

Whoa. Low blow, that was just low. "Oh, that is really not fair." Emma proceeds to get into the car as well.

"So the maid, what's her story?"

* * *

Emma and Henry are questioning Ruby about Ashley's disappearance outside Granny's Bed and Breakfast. When Emma started to question Ruby about Ashley's family, she mentioned that she had a stepmom and two stepsisters.

Of course his son had insinuated that Ashley is actually Cinderella but she shut that down quickly. Emma had to convince Ruby to reveal what she knows about Ashley's whereabouts. She said to try Ashley's ex, Sean.

Henry stayed in the car when she went up to the Herman's residence to interrogate the son. Sean's father was a real asshole but she tried to get Sean to assist with Ashley's and his child. Emma got game changer information when his father told her that Ashley signed her rights away from the child. She will get answers from Mr. Gold.

This is getting much more complicated then she thought. And she is chugging her son along the way. She needs to call Regina to let her know about Henry's whereabouts.

"Hello, Mayor Mills speaking."

"You don't have to be so formal with me babe."

Regina hates that she has so much work to do but she wants to clear all of her tasks for the upcoming weekend. Even though, she rather spend today with Henry and Emma.

"Don't infantilize me. This is a pleasant distraction but I would need to know if there was a point to the call."

"Geez woman, right down to business. I am just running some errands and just wanted to let you know that Henry is safe and sound with me."

"He is taking his punishment with no complaints. I see nothing with that. Thank you for letting me know. I have to go now." Regina intentionally drops her voice two octaves lower. "See you this Saturday."

Emma feels her arousal creeping up but she quickly squashes it. This is bad timing for _that_. Henry is in the car.

"Looking forward to it."

"Me too. So we have this weekend, but you should come over tonight for dinner. Lamb will be on the menu."

Oh fancy. She likes the sound of that. "I'll be there." Emma ends the call, shaking her head. She is definitely looking forward to Regina but she has business that needs to be handled at the present moment.

They pull up in front of Granny's diner.

"You can't make her double-cross Gold. No one's ever broken a deal with him." He is pleading with his dad. He doesn't want Emma to get hurt by Gold.

Emma is defiant and not scared to go against the pawnbroker.

"Happy to be the first. If Ashley wants to have this baby, she should have it. Anyone who wants to be a mother should damn well be allowed to be one."

But first, she needs to get questions from Ruby. They go back and forth about why Ruby didn't tell Emma about her selling the baby to Gold. Ruby apologizes for the misdirection, saying that she did trust the blonde because thought her position as deputy would put her at crosshairs with following the letter of the law. Emma explained to her that this case is off the books so there will be no legal entanglements to deal with.

Ruby tells her that Ashley went to Boston so she pathetically begged Henry to stay put and asked Ruby to watch over him.

* * *

Emma is driving her car to Boston, under the impression that she is by herself.

Henry all of a sudden sits up in the back seat. "What did she tell you?"

"Henry! What the hell? I am going to Boston, you can't come with me." The kid scared the crap out of her.

"You can't go to Boston, she can't leave! Bad things happen to anyone that does."

"Nonsense, we left for Boston just fine a week ago."

"Well, that is because we aren't part of the curse."

"I don't have time to argue with you over the curse. I've got to get you home."

"We have to stop her before she gets hurt. We're wasting time. If you drop me off, you'll never catch up to her."

"Henry..."

"And then Mr. Gold will call the Graham, and he'll have her sent to jail."

Dammit, the kid does make a point. Graham is much of a stickler for rules.

"Buckle up. Ashley, what did you get yourself into?"

Ahead on the road she was travelling, there was Ruby's car broken down just before the Storybrooke border. Emma pulls up beside it.

"I told you. It's her car."

"Ashley?" She arrives at the car, but finds it empty. This does not look good at all.

"Aaah!" Ashley is sitting in a patch of grass a few feet near the car. "My baby. It's coming."

_Shit_! She didn't think was going to turn up like this. But she is determined to help Ashley.

Emma pumped up Ashley with positivity that she can endure the pregnancy and motherhood. Ashley wanted her to drive to Boston to deliver the baby but she convinced her that Storybrooke makes more sense.

She drove to Storybrooke General Hospital and Ashley pushed out a six-pound baby. Mr. Gold enters the waiting room that Henry and she occupied.

"What lovely news. Excellent work, Ms. Swan. Thank you for bringing me my merchandise."

_What the fuck?_ She didn't know kids were accessories to be bought. For now, she is ignoring him to get a chance to see Ashley.

* * *

Mr. Gold is getting free coffee from the coffee machine when Emma decides to approach him.

"Well, well. Must be my lucky day. Care for a cup, Ms. Swan?"

"A baby? That's your merchandise?" _You sick fuck_, she thinks. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, because at the time you didn't need to know."

"Really, or you thought I wouldn't take the job?"

"On the contrary, I thought it would be more effective if you found out yourself. After seeing Ashley's hard life, I thought it would make sense... to you. I mean if anyone could understand the reasons behind giving up a baby, I assumed it would be you."

"You're not getting that kid."

"Actually, we have an agreement. And my agreements are always honored. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma?"

That is a low blow. He must have known about her past through the sordid news article that Sydney wrote.

"That's not gonna happen." The savior has gumption.

"I like your confidence. Charming, but all I have to do is press charges. She did, after all, break into my shop. And you would have to follow the law, since you are now an upstanding member of our police force."

"Let me guess, to steal a contract."

Gold decides to play coy. "Who knows what she was after."

"You know, no jury in the world will put a woman in jail whose only reason for breaking and entering to keep her child. I'm willing to roll the dice that contract doesn't stand up. Are you? Not to mention what might come out about you in the process. Somehow I suspect there is more to you than a simple pawnbroker. You really want to start that fight?" She is really getting riled up.

"I like you, Ms. Swan. You're not afraid of me, and that's either cocky or presumptuous. Either way I'd rather have you on my side."

It seems like she is making progress in this negotiation. "So she can keep the baby?"

"Not just yet. There's still the matter of my agreement with Ms. Boyd."

"Tear it up." Seems simple enough to her.

"That's not what I do. You see, contracts, deals, well they're the very foundation of all civilized existence, so I put it to you now. If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me?"

"What do you want?"

"Oh I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favor."

Emma sizes Mr. Gold up. She hopes this doesn't bite her in the ass. "Deal."

A favor from the Savior. He just loves it when things go his way.

"The deal is struck. Have a good day, Miss. Swan."

Emma retrieves Henry so they can visit Ashley is okay and to see the baby. Emma stares at Ashley longingly. Wishing that she had a chance to hold Henry like that.

They said their goodbyes and turn to the mansion.

* * *

Henry and Emma enter the house, Henry goes up to his room to get settled in. What greets her in the foyer is Regina in tight black dress with a gold belt. Why is she looking so good?

"Uhmm, are you meeting somebody I don't know about?"

Regina raises her eyebrow but is sporting a very light blush.

"Yes, I was expecting a deputy to join in a delicious dinner I prepared."

"I wonder where she is at," Emma silliness is expanding.

She wraps her arms around Regina's waist and pulls her flush into her body. She deeply kisses Regina. It took the brunette by surprised and slowly reciprocated the passionate embrace. Emma lightly pushes her tongue against Regina's lip and massages it against her tongue. Regina tightens her arms around Emma's shoulders, rubbing her front against Emma's hardening crouch.

After a few minutes when they ran out of air, Emma slowly backs away.

"I really needed that. It has been a long week."

"I can imagine."

Henry Emma, and Regina sit down and eat dinner. As Henry goes to the bathroom to wash up, Emma asks Regina a question that has been lingering on her mind.

"What do you know about Mr. Gold?"

Regina becomes slightly alarmed. "Why do you want to know? He is not someone to be trifled with. I rather you have no dealings with him whatsoever."

Emma can clearly see that Regina is not the man's biggest fan.

"I'll keep that in mind. But it seems that I may have to deal with him in the future."

Regina snaps up from loading dishes in the dishwasher at Emma's response.

"And why is that?"

"Long story short, he came for me to help him get some merchandise. It turns out this merchandise is a child that was signed over by this young girl that works in the laundry room Ashley. To keep the baby, I made a deal with him. Now I owe him a favor. I just wanted to know what I was getting into and now I know."

Regina is internally hyperventilating. What is Rumple aim in seeking out Emma's help? He could have got Graham to do his dirty work. This sounds like a classic Rumple move to make deals with him. And now Emma owes him a favor? This is not good.

"Stay away from him. He is a bastard." Regina is fuming and Emma senses that her girlfriend is blowing a gasket.

"Calm down, I can handle myself. Please, stop worrying. I don't want to see you like this."

She slowly rubs Regina's exposed arms, which is soft like velvet on her fingertips. Emma's cool hands sooths Regina's flustered bodies. She is determined to find out if Gold knows his cursed identity or not. She is not trying to get played and get blindsided by a manipulative move. A confrontation is in order.

"I'm calm. But please be careful around that man. He is not to be trusted."

Emma kisses her. "I'm going to be going. Good night sweet cheeks."

Regina wrinkles her nose. "That is a horrible term of endearment. I won't allow it."

"Whatever honeybuns."

Regina slaps her biceps playfully. "Just get out."

Emma laughs because that command lack any sense of neither authority nor hostility. She knows that Regina was more amused than upset.

She kisses and leaves the mansion. She can't wait to get the weekend started.

* * *

A/N: Don't get mad at me, but the date is in the next chapter. Let me know what you guys think so far.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Okay guys, I hope you like this chapter. I'm a little hesitant with putting this out so please give feedback. Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony. Also special thanks to all who have favorited, followed, and reviewed, I got love for y'all. Enjoy.  
**

* * *

Regina enters the old dusty pawnshop by aggressively opening and closing the door. The bell chimes violently as small objects clutter from the impact. She is all business and Mr. Gold will give her the answers the wants. She wanted to get this confrontation out of the way before her date with Emma.

Rumple is behind his desk, annoyed that that his "CLOSED" sign is being ignored. Regina has always had a flair for dramatic entrances. He is cleaning his counter, head looking down while addressing her.

"A knock would have been appreciated Madame Mayor. What can I help you with on this lovely early morning in which my shop is not open?"

Regina stomps up to the counter, rage being caged in.

"You can help me by answering why you went to Emma about this Ashley situation? You could have reported it to Graham?"

"My personal affairs are of no concern to you."

"It is my concern when you involve Emma."

"Wow, aren't we touchy dearie. It seems that Emma has…done a spell on you."

Regina growls, "You listen you bastard. Stay away from Emma."

"She owes me a favor, a deal is a deal. And deals are always met when struck with me."

He is sounding just like Rumplestiltskin.

"What is your name?"

"Mr. Gold, why are you asking such silly questions?"

Regina predatorily leans up against the counter, face inches from his.

"Is it?"

Mr. Gold scoffs in annoyance.

"I don't have time playing 21 questions so if you excuse me, exit my shop… please," he hisses.

Regina eyes widen, her body forced to obey his command at please. She turns around and struts out of the shop. She hates that he has that power over her, but she confronted Gold as she wanted to, but she has a date with a blonde that she has been thinking about all week, and the limp bastard is not going to spoil her day.

* * *

Regina is outside Mary Margaret and Emma's apartment to drop off Henry. Henry looks at her with reverence.

"It is going to be okay mom. Please tell Ma. You can do it. I believe in you."

Regina looks down at Henry with a small smile, her heart leaps in how much her son believes in her. To do the right thing and come clean to Emma about everything. She is petrified with the outcome. She doesn't know if she can do it. To lose Emma will be like losing a piece of herself.

But she is going to press on with their date.

"Thank you so much Henry. I love you."

Henry hugs his mother, "I love you too."

Mary Margaret opens the door in a perky tone, greeting mother and son with a big smile.

"Hello Madame Mayor. Henry. Please come in."

Henry bounds his way through the door as Regina hesitantly walks in, the bile of annoyance threatening to rise but she suppresses it.

"There is no need for formalities, you can call me Regina." The older brunette knows that she has to tolerate Mary Margaret's presence. There is still so much animosity swirling in her, but this is Emma's mother, whether she likes it or not.

"Emma is still getting dressed. I'm excited to have you Henry. I have an eventful time planned for us."

Henry nods his head. "Cool." Emma bounces out of the room into the opening living room, kitchen room floor in her signature tight blue jeans, white tank, and red pleather jacket. Her mouth drops. Regina is looking scrumptious in a royal blue dress that his hugging every curve of the beautiful woman.

Mary Margaret just shakes her head at her roommate. She is glad to help Emma by having Henry over with her for the day. It doesn't take too much of a leap to know what plans they have for their date. That is not something she wants to ponder on.

Henry is just smiling, liking how his parents are together but is a little apprehensive about his mom's confession.

Regina smirks arrogantly, loving how tongue tied Emma is. "Close your mouth before a whole beehive can swarm their way in."

"What can I say, you make me speechless." Mary Margaret rolls her eyes at the cheese that is coming out of the blonde. She grabs Emma's back and pushes her towards Regina.

"And on that note, I will see you two later. Don't worry. I'll take good care of Henry."

Regina shoots back Mary Margaret a stone-cold stare. "Of that, I am aware." In all honesty, Regina feels comfortable leaving Henry with the shorter brunette. Even though cursed, she has always had a familial closeness with Henry.

For instance, one time Regina was so distraught with Henry's incessant crying, she gave Henry to Mary Margaret to get his bottle and his crying immediately stopped. She was hurt that she felt like an inadequate mother but now she understands that Henry was being comforted by his grandmother.

Emma hugs Henry, her little man. "You will behave, is that understood?"

"Totally." Emma looks back at Regina intently, "I feel so underdress."

Regina laughs softly, "With me, you probably always be underdressed."

Emma nods in agreement. "You are probably right. Shall we begin," she gestures to the door and opens it.

"Let's." Regina and Emma say their final goodbyes to Henry and get in the Benz to their destination.

* * *

Emma had no idea where Regina was taking them. So to find herself in the backyard of 108 Mifflin was a surprise. She has never been on a proper date, and she doesn't want to look like an idiot.

Regina was very nervous as well. She has never been truly courted or been on a modern type of date in this world. If she is going to bare herself to Emma, she wanted to do it in her own comfort zone, a place that meant so much to her. But she hopes that Emma finds it agreeable.

Right under the apple tree, Emma found an elaborate spread underneath. A very thick checkered blanket laid on the ground with a huge weaved basket that Emma can't wait to dig in.

"I hope it is to your liking. I know it is not grand, but I was just hoping for a private engagement."

Emma can sense the nervousness pouring through Regina. "I love it and I wouldn't have it any other way."

They sit down on the plush blanket. Emma is amazed at how comfortable it feels. She takes off the jacket, her biceps twitching with movement that makes Regina mouth dry. The blonde has a very nice form.

"You know, this is my first real date. It seems that I'm always having firsts with you," shyly commented, cheeks having a little pink blush.

Regina discarded her high heels and lies down both knees facing the same direction, it is as comfortable as she can get in her attire. Maybe she should have rethought her outfit for this occasion.

"And there will be plenty more to come."

"If I didn't know any better Madame Mayor, I would think you are trying to seduce me. And I like it."

"When it comes to seduction, I don't have to try."

"Someone is mighty cocky."

"I call it confidence."

"Of course you would."

The banter flows naturally for them, and it eases the nerves on being on their very first date together. They ate their pastrami sandwiches and pasta salad, which was accompanied with apple strudels as a dessert and sangria drinks, engaging in small talk. Sunlight pours over them with a crisp afternoon breeze.

"I know this is not what you were probably expecting, but I wanted to show you something that means much to me."

Emma finishes her strudel, wiping little crumbs off her chin. This is what she has been waiting for a long time. She wanted to get to know Regina, truly see who she is.

"This is amazing Regina. I'm feeling bedazzled, this has been a beautiful place for our date." They laugh together. But seeing Emma making earnest eye contact with her to tell her why this particular place is special, she continues.

"This apple tree is from my youth. I tended to it since I was a little girl. It was a gift from my father, his name was Henry."

"So that is why you name our son that. I always kind of thought it was old-fashioned. It seems that you are very close to your father," Emma responds, trying to lead Regina into telling her more about her background.

Regina smiles sadly, "Yes, I loved my father very much. He is one of the few good things I had in my life." It still sickens her to take her father's heart to cast the curse. That is still a low point in her humanity.

Emma still mourns not knowing her parents, but she encourages Regina to continue.

"I didn't grow up with a happy childhood. My mother…she was a cruel woman." Regina shuts her eyes to stop the stinging in them, not wanting to have tears to fall.

Emma senses Regina's distress, and sits right next to her, abandoning her sandwich to hold her hands and rubbing circles on them. Emma can read between the lines that Regina probably experienced some type of abuse from her mother, whether it is physically or emotional, she wasn't sure. She can feel that this is hard to reveal for the very private woman.

"I had a fiancé, his name was Daniel. We were to elope together, to escape my mother's strong hand, but I was betrayed by a girl that I had saved from a horse incident."

She didn't know that Regina was once engaged. Regina is such a beautiful woman, she shouldn't be surprise that someone has taken her for his wife.

"Daniel was taken from me. My mother had him killed."

Emma's was shocked stupid. Regina's bluntness startled the blonde. What a horrible event to experience. Regina's own mother murdered her fiancé, that is evil and she wonders if the woman is in jail.

"No one should have gone through with what you went through. Your mother should be put under the jail, no offense."

Regina is now openly crying and Emma pulls her into her chest, trying to soothe the ache out of her heart.

"Shit Regina. I'm so insensitive. Please forgive me."

Regina slows her sobs, wiping tears from her.

"You didn't say anything wrong. Besides, she is dead now." One of the greatest decisions in her life was pushing her mother through a full length mirror that Rumple provided.

"It's okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I am so sorry that your mother did that to you, her own daughter. That's just sick."

Regina sucks in Emma's warmth, her father was the only one to comfort her, even if he was too weak of a man to stop it.

"After Daniel's death, a piece of me died with him. Darkness surrounded me, I became a bad person. I did things. Very bad things. I'm afraid that if you find out all of the things I have done, you wouldn't love me. You are too good for me, and I don't want to hurt you."

What darkness is Regina alluding to? Would she really wanted to know?

"Regina, look, the world is not just black and white. There are many shades of gray and I am not a good person. I have done things that I'm not proud of either. But nothing, nothing will make me think of you less. I'm here for you, I'll always will be."

Regina shakes her head vigorously in denial. Her brown eyes red, orbs melting like molten chocolate back at Emma.

"You can't promise me that. As much as I want you, I don't think we can be together. I'm no good for you."

What the hell?! They are on their first date and it sounds like Regina already wants to break up. Yes, she can see that Regina's has some very dark secrets, but she knows that she has a capacity to love. Someone who can love a child as much as she loves Henry cannot be wholly debased.

"I can and I will. I'm a fighter. All my life, I had to fight. I had to fight against foster kids who thought they were better than me. I had to fight to stay alive after some of the beatings my foster parents thought were corrective punishments that landed me in the hospital. I had to fight for my self-esteem, when people said that I was a freak, an abomination in society."

"Now I met you, someone who made me feel like I was worth something. Someone that made me feel like I actually matter in this world. And you gave me the gift of Henry. Don't you see, I had nothing to live for, and now, I have a purpose. I have people that care for me. You and Henry, you are my world. Storybrooke is now someplace I can call home when I never had one before. The strangest friends that count me as their own. You don't get to take that away from me. Whatever pasts we have, we will get through it, the drama and the secrets, together we can prevail. I want this, I want us. I thought you wanted the same."

Another cry escapes from Regina. She didn't mean to push Emma away, she just didn't want her to get hurt. But Emma and Henry are her second chances. It shall not escape her, not when Emma made her feelings for her so clear.

"Emma, I come with very heavy baggage. I don't know how to love very well, but I will fight with all of my soul to love you and our family. There will be times when I will fail you. So…all I ask is that you love me when I deserve it the least, as that is when I need it most. Can you do that?"

Regina doesn't understand that as much as Emma made an impact in her life, Regina did the same in hers. She softly caresses tear-streaked cheeks and stares intently in brown orbs.

"I can do that and so much more. Our relationship is unconventional, but I love you and whatever life throws at us, we will fight it together. We may be weak, but together, together we are strong. I love you Regina, I am yours to have."

Regina hearts bursts of elation. She feels more comfortable to tell Emma about the curse, but right now is not the time. Right now, it is a time for them to come together as one.

They slowly kiss, lips touching each other softly. Regina hands are on Emma's shoulder blades as Emma encircles her arms around the brunette's waist, pulling her fully to her front. Regina hands crept up and buried themselves in corn silk hair, massaging her scalp. She loves Emma's hair to be a little straighter than her usual princess curls. The kiss deepens as Regina eases her tongue in Emma's mouth, their tongues sliding against each other.

Their kissing intensifies; their bodies' temperature is rising despite the cool breeze. They break apart to catch their breath.

Regina looks up and down at Emma, her eyes are hungry, ready to be sate. "I need you, now." Emma can't believe that this is happening. Her heart is beating rapidly. They may be going fast, but their relationship is not of an ordinary variety. Her cock is straining in her pants at the wanton seduction in her woman's voice.

Emma stands up to hurriedly clear their lunch from the blanket. Their need for each other is so strong, Emma knows that she can't make it back inside the house. Emma offers her hand to Regina so that she can stand. The brunette grabs it and Emma pulls her up in a bruising kiss.

The blonde pulls back, tugging the zipper down on her dress. Regina's eyebrows lift in anticipation.

"So we are doing this here?"

"Don't get shy now, you said now so we are doing this, now." Emma's voice is laced with arousal which shot a pool of desire in Regina's core. With Regina's zipper all the way down her back, Emma slowly tugs the dress down to her feet, admiring the sun-kissed skin underneath.

Regina's is wearing red-laced matching silk thong and strapless bra which makes Emma's mouth water.

"Damn," is the only thing she can mutter. Regina feels powerful under the lustful haze in the beautiful blonde's green eyes. She steps up and pulls Emma's thin bottom lip as she slowly unbuckles her tight jeans. Once she unzips it, she moves back and tugs down the impossible jeans, Emma's hardness now jutting out in loose boxers. The taller woman takes off her tank and bra. Regina goes to do the same but Emma stops her. She presses her front against Regina's, her hard on pressing into the shorter woman's belly.

"Let me take care of that for you." They reattached their lips together in a hungrier kiss. Emma expertly takes off the bra from its hooks, no longer a fumbling teenager. Brown nipples point back at her. She couldn't help but to pull those in her mouth, sucking on them which made Regina's release sharp moans of pleasure.

Emma moves back and pulls down Regina's thong, seeing moisture glistening in between her thighs. Regina pulls down Emma's boxers, fully releasing her erection. Veins are pronounced throughout her hard shaft, pointing directly at her. Emma's curves are strong but feminine. The juxtaposition of the woman being all woman except the dick twitching under her gaze is erotically stimulating.

Emma gives Regina a cocky grin. "Are you just going to stand there and not do anything?"

Emma is too full of herself but she loves it. She knows a way to shut her up. Regina takes two fingers and slides them against her clit, collecting her juices. She chuckles and enters Emma's personal space, pressing them into Emma's mouth. Emma moans and sucks on her fingers, the sweet taste of Regina making her need more.

Emma lays the brunette down on the nice soft blanket, following her as she goes down. Regina is challenging her and she will respond. Emma runs her hands from Regina's perky breasts to her stomach, her skin soft and smooth, admiring all of her. The blonde grabs Regina's ankles and spread her wide open, her pussy fully in view. Licking her lips at the beautiful display before her.

"You shouldn't tease me like."

"Dear, you sure do much talking. I prefer your mouth to be doing something else."

Emma laughs at her. "My pleasure." Emma lies down belly first, and grabs Regina's hips and pushes her clit fully in her mouth. Emma licks Regina bottom up, gathering the brunette's sweetness in her mouth.

Regina gasps in pleasure, she pinches her nipples for more stimulation. Emma's teases the tip of her tongue around her clit, working up her beautiful girlfriend. Then, she spreads her lips and dives it right into her core.

"Emma!" she screamed. Regina tugs Emma's head harder into her pussy, demanding her to keep ravishing her. The blonde continues to devour her, the musky scent making her heady. Regina's thighs are quivering under Emma's ministrations. Her thighs tighten around Emma's head, where the only thing she can hear is faint moans. She can feel Regina's pending climax. She takes her tongue out and latches it around her nub, the bundle of nerves going into overload.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Regina yells as her body shakes from her orgasm, juices spilling into Emma's mouth. The blonde can spend the rest of her life making Regina chant like that. She is amazed at the amount of restraint she displayed because her dick being painfully hard.

Emma's climbs up between her thighs and kisses the panting brunette. She wipes the sweat off of her Regina's head, kissing Regina who is tasting herself from the blonde's lips.

"I hope you are ready for me," Emma whispered in Regina's right ear. Before Regina's sex-addled mind could catch what Emma was saying, Emma pushes her thick shaft inside Regina with a quick push.

"Fuck!" escapes Regina's lips. Regina is so warm and wet, she can stay inside her for days. Emma is kissing her neck and leans towards her ear again.

"That is what I'm planning to do, babe."

Emma's dick moves inside her slowly, stretching Regina's tight pussy. The thrusts are languishly slow. Emma's initial push inside her was a little painful, but the longer Mr. Big was inside her, the more her walls conform more comfortably to her size.

Regina's hips move in tandem with Emma's rhythm. Her legs are wrapped around the blonde's waist as Emma's makes circles during her thrusts that hits her G-Spot. Regina is moaning, appreciating how experienced Emma is this time around. Her juices are pooling down on the blanket as Emma's continues to thrust inside her, pushing her fully inside her as she kisses her. Regina's eyes roll back in her head in pleasure.

Breast upon breast press into each other. Soft whimpers and moans escape from their lips as they continue their love making. Emma pulls her chest off of Regina's and places her hands on opposite sides of Regina's head. They both look intently as each other as Emma's pushes most of her weight into the blonde with her hips. She is pumping Regina with fuller movements.

"Ohh baby, right there. Oh, oh, don't stop." Emma continues to push in and out of her woman, her body perspiring with exertion. The sound of their skin slapping each other is like music to her ears. Regina is clawing her back, no doubt leaving scratch marks but the pleasure she is getting is outweighing the pain.

"Faster, Emma, faster." As much as she wants to obey her every command, she still keeps her slow rhythm. She knows if she goes faster, she is going to bust one and she wants to prolong their lovemaking longer. She pulls out and gets on her knees between Regina's legs.

Regina's eyes open wide incredulity. "Emma, I don't know what you are doing, but if you don't get back inside of me this instance, so help me-" Emma pushes her finger against Regina's lips to shut her up.

"Be patient. I got this." Emma pulls Regina's hips closer to her body and places both of Regina's legs on top of her shoulders. She pushes Mr. Big back inside velvety walls and leans down on Regina's chest as they are breast to breast again. Regina released a strangled cry as this position makes feels like Emma is pushing her stomach because she is in so deep. Emma's arms are inside of Regina's hands are atop of Emma's breast, kneading her nipples. Emma's legs are levering her thrusts inside the brunette, making her go deeper and harder inside her.

Emma spills out a litany of curses as Regina's wall contract around her dick. She is pushing inside Regina vigorously, feeling her impending orgasm. With Emma's quicken thrusts, Regina climaxed again as Emma is still pounding into her. Emma kisses her as she pumps even faster, her balls smacking against Regina with her full thrusts, juices making squishing sounds as the blonde's dick goes in and out.

Emma grunts into Regina's hair as she starts coming, her load gushing inside of Regina, which triggered a third orgasm. Regina's body is quaking dramatically underneath Emma's weight as she keeps stroking her.

"Fuck baby, your pussy is so good." Regina is very sensitive after her multiple orgasms so she pushes her hands against Emma's stomach to still her movements.

"Stop, I can't take anymore," Regina breathes out. But Emma continues a few more thrusts, making sure all of her seed is gone and collapses on top of Regina. The brunette nudges Emma to get off of her gently, her weight being too much to hold. Emma's flops down on her back right next to Regina. Both of them are panting, their chests heaving to gather their wits and control their breathing, bodies are heated and sweaty.

Regina's forearm is covering her forehead, trying to gather strength back into her body.

"Emma darling, you were amazing. Just wow." With all of her past lovers, she can honestly say that Emma is the best she ever had.

Emma turns her body on its sides towards Regina, propping her elbow so her head can rest on her fist. She rubs Regina's stomach, "what can I say, I have skills. I didn't hurt you, did I?"

Regina shakes her head in the negative. "No, even though I will be sore for some time. I'm happy no apples fell on top of us as you were fucking me."

They both laugh softly together. "I'm happy to finally taste the fruit that you offered."

Regina laughs again, "I was offering you my honeycrisp apples, not THAT."

"Hey, I can read between the lines. Don't try to destroy my high. Your forbidden fruit was mine for the taking."

Emma then looks around, noticing again how they just had sex in the openness of their yard.

"Nobody can see us in your backyard, right?"

"Don't worry, this is a very private area. I must say this is my first time being taken outside in the elements like this."

Emma's leans down and kisses Regina, "With you Regina, I'm always having my firsts. I think I said that before," she released a small chuckle.

Regina's breathing is now under control and she takes in the love in Emma's deep green eyes. She reaches out and rubs Emma's cheek.

"And there will be more to come." They lean into each other again and kiss again.

"As much as I enjoyed taking you right here on the blanket, how about we take this show inside?" Regina nods and they gather their clothes and blanket and put the food in the basket to take it back inside.

A few moments later after they placed their picnic material in the house, Emma picks Regina up bridal style and carries her to her bedroom.

"Baby, you got to direct me."

"Left and it is at the end of the hallway." Regina reaches out to open the door and Emma enters, careful not to bash Regina's limbs on any walls.

After their emotional confessions in their date, all they wanted to do was to physically connect. After their backyard activities, they both still hungered for each other's touch. Emma is impressed with Regina's bedroom, even if it is a little muted from Regina's usual taste.

She lays her out gently on the king-sized bedroom. The sheets cooling their heated bodies. Emma lies on top of Regina, kissing her deeply, making their arousal increase. With surprising strength, Regina flips so that she is on top Emma, nipping her lips as she is stroking Mr. Big.

Emma has never seen a more beautiful sight. She does not mind having more rounds with the woman she has committed herself too.

Regina guides the shaft to her entrance.

"Ohhhh," escape her lips. Emma's constant comfort and assurance means so much to her. She is going to rock Emma's world. Telling her about the curse can wait.

* * *

In the distance, the mines collapsed. And in the shadows behind the high hedges of the mansion's yard and a set of jealous eyes, watched the two women enter the house.

* * *

Mary Margaret and Henry are walking in the park, talking about the David and the progress he is making. He is finally out of the hospital and his mom placed him in a small spare apartment. Even though it may pain her to help the Charmings, she knows in the long run it is beneficial. Snide insults still roll their way. That is a relationship that will take time to repair.

But he can see his grandmother having a faraway look as talks about him. Henry guesses that true love still exists between them even in a cursed state. He could do without her fawning over her Prince Charming, he is just a kid. He receives a welcome distraction when Archie comes along with Pongo.

"Hello Mary Margaret, Henry. How are you today?"

"Hey Archie, we are just fine. We are just taking an afternoon stroll."

"Hello Dr. Hopper, can I play with Pongo?"

Archie looks down at Henry, he is so happy that he seems so much happier lately. Having Emma in his life has been a positive impact. And he can even see changes in the mayor. He was quite shocked that she wanted to discontinue Henry's sessions when she was so adamant to start them in the first place. He wonders what had changed her mind.

Henry ran off and played fetch with Pongo in the open field as the adults continued to converse. He grabs a stick and throws it a few feet away when Pongo runs and pounces on it, and gives it back to Henry. The back and forth continues until one time, the two now pretty far from the Archie and Mary Margaret. One time, Pongo stops and lifts his head and sniffs the ar. He turns and runs towards some undetermined area, frustrating Henry as he has to chase him.

They ran across an area that his mother forbade him from entering. It is the entrance to the mines. Henry figures that there are some secrets buried deep but he was not about to go there. His parents have gotten on him enough to run around and get in trouble. He is finally going to listen but Pongo has no such limits to venture out.

"Pongo, don't go there! Come back," Henry yells at Pongo, slapping his thigh to signal the Dalmatian to come back to him. But the dog's curiosity has him sniffing the entrance when suddenly the mines collapsed, hurtling the dog down the tunnels. Henry is shocked, he wants to go help but his parents will kill him if he falls into the hole because he wants to act as a hero.

The little boy carries his legs as quickly as he can to warn the therapist and Mary Margaret.

"Archie! Mary Margaret! Hurry! Pongo is stuck in the mines. You have to help him."

Archie and Mary Margaret gasps.

"Oh no, we have to see if he is alright." They follow Henry's lead as he led them towards the mines, witnessing the damage of the collapsed mines.

"We have to call the Mayor. This is a huge hazard." Archie pulls out his phone and begins to dial Regina's number but Mary Margaret stops him.

She can only imagine what the mayor and her roommate are getting into, and she doesn't want the gentle man to be chewed out for interrupting them.

"Archie, let's call Graham first. He can patrol the area. If the mayor needs to get involved, he can call her."

The wiry-red head man nods in agreement. He phones Graham, telling him how Pongo was around the mines when it collapsed and he is now trapped.

Twenty minutes later, Graham pulls up in the cop's car to inspect the damage in the area. Some other residents are starting to arrive at the area, hearing the loud BOOM! in downtown Storybrooke. They are starting to ask questions he couldn't answer, the crowd is starting to thicken up. Damn! People are nosey. He can see that this is a bigger job than he can handle. He will have to let the mayor and Emma now what is going on.

* * *

They are working on the fifth or sixth orgasm, both don't remember, losing count. Regina experienced more since women have an amazing ability to have multiples at one time. Regina is riding Emma like a bull, the bed straining from the movements. Emma is holding onto Regina's hips like her life depends on it. The brunette's rocking movements is squeezing her dick in the most enticing way. She palms Regina's left breast, kneading the harden nipple.

"Ride that dick baby. I'm about to cum." Regina bites her lower lip. Mr. Big hitting is her walls as she bounces up and down. Right when they were about to cum, Regina's cell starts ringing. The brunette looks over at her phone, debating whether she should take the call or not which slows her movements.

Emma's stares back at Regina wide eye. "Don't do it, we are almost there woman."

"But what if it is important business in regards to the town?" She usually does not shirk her mayoral duties, but she is having an important meeting she is attending right now.

"It can wait." Emma sits up while still buried deep inside her, face to face with the dark beauty. She moves her hips up, trying to convey for them to keep going. Regina gets lost in the sensation, rocking with Emma's upwards thrusts.

However, the phone keeps incessantly ringing.

"What if something happened to Henry?" Emma stops and looks at Regina's worried eyes, she too now contemplating if anything happen to their son. She would never forgive herself if Henry is in trouble and she couldn't help him because she was trying to bust a nut.

Emma nods and signals for Regina to answer her phone. "You're right. We have to see what the call is about."

Regina stops and slowly moves up, leaving Emma's dick standing at attention. The blonde whimpers from the lost warmth of Regina, but she listens closely to Regina's phone call.

"Graham, this better be important." Regina becomes quiet as Graham is, as Emma is imaging, informing her about whatever is going on.

The brunette's eyes widen.

"Henry is with you? Is he alright? Okay, we'll be down. Do your job and keep the residents calm." Regina clicks the phone off. Emma looks at her in expectation.

"What's going on?"

"Emma, something happened with the mines. Henry was the one who seen it and now there is a crowd there, the idiots. It is like they have nothing else to do."

"Oh my god! Is Henry alright?"

"He is but we must get going. The town is panicking and Pongo is trapped in there."

Regina quickly puts on a long brown turtle neck and slacks. Emma was having some difficulty putting on her jeans.

Regina puts her hands on her hips in annoyance.

"Must you take long Miss. Swan."

Emma huffs in frustration at her woman's lack of patience.

"Don't Miss. Swan me after I was just giving you some good loving. And besides, we were in the middle of said good loving and I'm still 'up'. Mr. Big does not go down that easily."

Her erection is semi hard so she was having a hard time stuffing him in her tight jeans. Man, she is going to have a serious case of blue balls.

"How insensitive of me," she mocks. Regina can be a bitch when she wants to be, she still loves her though.

"Why are you so mean to me," Emma pouts. Regina steps up to her and stuffs Mr. Big in her pants, helping her lover out.

"Don't get mad at me, you agreed to this," she kissed Emma lightly, "now let's getting going." She looks Emma up and down, whispering her Emma's ear, "I'll take care of you later."

Emma immediately perks up. "I'm better now. The mines, here we come."

* * *

Regina and Emma run together towards Henry, gathering the boy in their arms to hug him. Regina swipes the bangs from his forehead, falling back in place again.

"Are you alright?"

"I am fine mom. I didn't run off to the mines to explore, I swear. Pongo and I were playing fetch in the fields and he ran towards it for some reason," Henry stammered to make sure he didn't get in trouble. He wants to ward off any accusations that he ran off again. He may have pulled some stunts before, but he is not responsible for this one.

Emma narrows her eyebrows questioningly and turns towards a red faced Mary Margaret and a guilt-struck Archie.

"Why nobody noticed when Henry and Pongo left? Weren't you supposed to watch him?"

Mary Margaret looks down, feeling ashamed that Henry could have been hurt for her negligence.

"Emma, I apologize. Henry was in my eye sight when Archie and I were catching up and we just…"

Regina got tired of the idiot's excuses and focuses on her anger at her.

"You were left with one task and one task only, to watch Henry and you failed at that. You are incompetent."

Something in Mary Margaret snapped.

"You are the one to talk considering Henry ran all the way to Boston to find his father," Mary Margaret eyes widen at shocked at what came out of her mouth. She places a hand over my mouth.

"I apologize, I don't know what came over me."

Regina's face is fuming at the shorter woman's accusation.

"How dare you?!"

Emma gets between them both, sensing the danger arising between her girlfriend and roommate. She does not want any of this drama right now. Why does it seem that she will have to do this often in the future?

Emma holds up her hands, "I need everyone to calm down. Henry is fine so there is no need for arguments or accusations," she looks pointedly at Regina and Mar. Regina had the decency to look apologetic.

Archie being the voice of calm in any storm jumps in.

"Madame Mayor, Deputy, please don't be mad at Miss Blanchard. This falls on me since if Pongo never ran out, none of this will be happening."

"None needed Dr. Hopper."

Regina regains her composure, noticing the residents of Storybrooke trying to get glimpses of the conversations that they were having. Graham is away from them but could hear everything. He doesn't understand how Emma can calm to ferocious mayor. God bless her.

Regina barked orders for Graham and Emma to secure the area with yellow tape to ward off trespassers from entering the dangerous area. Finally taking control of the situation and trying to set the town at ease. Emma being the brave idiot goes into the mines to get Pongo much to Regina's displeasure. She didn't want her girlfriend to get hurt. But, she emerged out of there safely with the Dalmatian intact.

The residents that were there applauded their new deputy for her courage. Archie thanked her over and over again, promising to keep a closer eye on Pongo. Mary Margaret hugged her, telling her that she is happy nothing happened to her down there and called her a "hero." She thinks her son is over exaggerating, it was nothing much to it. The Mayor thanked her and promised a nice reward for her efforts. Now that is something she is looking forward to. They still had unfinished business.

Graham and Emma cleared the area, Regina ordering all of the residents to return back to their homes. Regina and Emma walk back to Regina's car since Emma's does not have hers with Henry between them, looking like Storybrooke cutest family.

However, one resident is seething with jealousy and loathing. He doesn't care for the young blonde. She is taking everything away from him and he can't allow that to continue.

* * *

A/N: So, Regina didn't spill all the beans... Let me know what you guys think.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Here is the next chapter. Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony.**

* * *

_Day after_

"I am falling in deep. Real deep."

Mary Margaret turns her head towards Emma to give her undivided attention while washing the dishes.

"What do you mean?"

"I love her. I really love her and I told her that. I never told a woman I love her. It scares me, it is like, I'm waiting for the other shoe to drop. That she will wake up one day and she realize that she can do so much better than me."

"Emma, you are crazy to think that is what she thinks about you. In all the years I have known Regina, she never has been as happy as she has been with you, besides Henry. You mean much to her, so I wouldn't worried about that aspect of your relationship."

"Everybody can see the yearning looks you give her. It is so sugary sickly sweet," Ruby throws in. They are all at Mary Margaret's and Emma's apartment having a little girl's time before Ruby heads back to the diner.

"I don't yearn."

"Keep telling yourself that. Okay, we hear all about the lovey dovey stuff. I want to know how the sex was. I bet our mayor is quite the fire cracker."

Mary Margaret gasps in shock at her friend's lack of discretion.

"Ruby, you just…you can't just ask people such personal information."

"Don't be such a prude. I bet Emma is banging our illustrious to no end. Ain't that right, Emma?"

Emma just shakes her head at Ruby. At this point, she is not surprised at Ruby's forwardness.

She blushes deeply. "I like to keep that between Regina and I."

The taller brunette's eyes widen and she smiles in triumph.

"Pay up Blanchard. I won the bet." Mary Margaret closes her eyes in embarrassment as Emma looks at them in confusion. Mar walks to her bedroom to retrieve twenty dollars from her purse and joins them again to hand it to Ruby.

"Excuse me but what is going on?"

Ruby's counts the bills and responds without looking at Emma.

"We had a bet whether you and Regina were going to smash on the first date. You confirm it when I teased you about it. Thanks by the way. Drinks on me when go out again."

"Wow, really guys…really?" She looks between a red-face teacher and a beaming waitress.

"Yes really. Look, I got to go. Chow."

Emma looks at the clock on the while and see's that she needs to leave as well. "I need to be going too, day patrol."

Mary Margaret waves to Emma and Ruby. "Okay, I will see you later."

* * *

Emma is in the police station doing what she does best in the continual downtime that she has. Shooting paper balls in the waste basket. She thinks their love making on the first date. Regina is a very skilled lover. When they have sex, it is like, nothing can pop them out of their bubble.

SHIT! Why Emma has not thought about this is beyond her comprehensive. They haven't been using protection at all. Emma starts to panic, is she ready for another child? Would Regina want them? Isn't too early to bring another child in the mix? They are not even living together. How will this affect Henry? She fumbles for her phone, hurriedly calling Regina's cell instead of her office phone.

"Hello dear," Regina answers in a deep husky voice. Emma gulps to tamper down her arousal.

"Hey beautiful. Do you have some time this lunch? I…we have something to talk about."

"Oh…is everything alright?" She does not like hearing the tremors in Emma's voice, it means she is nervous and Regina has no idea why. Things have been going so well lately if the pleasant soreness between her legs is any indication.

"Yeah, yeah. Everything is fine. It is just, this is a conversation that I will like to have face to face." That does not sound like a small little chat at all.

"Come in at 1. See you then. I love you."

"I love you too Regina." She hangs the phone and drops her head on the desk. She hopes that Regina does not take their impending conversation.

* * *

Regina straightens her posture, staring directly at Emma which makes Emma cower just a little bit. She leans down and kisses her softly.

"Relax, it is not that bad." Regina is apprehensive and wants to get down to it.

"Begin."

"Yesterday was amazing, wasn't it?"

Regina eyes become hooded as she looks down Emma's tone-figure.

"Indeed."

Emma scratches her head, feet tapping softly trying to calm herself. Regina is getting tired of her girlfriend's fidgeting.

"Can you just spit it out?"

Impatience much, Emma thinks.

"Well, yesterday we had sex."

Regina folds her arms, "If I do recall, I was there. Is there a point to this?"

Emma just rolls her eyes at her apparent bitchiness and continues.

"And sex brings babies."

"I'm happy to hear that you do understand basic biology." Such a smart ass, too.

"And so we didn't wear protection…"

Regina eyes widen, understanding where Emma was trying to get to.

"So…you wouldn't want more children?" she asked timidly.

Emma thought about holding Ashley's baby, secretly wishing that she gets another chance to hold a baby and raise it since she didn't have that with Henry. "I would love to have more. But it quite early in our relationship to be thinking about that."

Regina folds her arms. "So what is your suggestion?"

"Maybe we should use protection." Regina never used condoms before, such sexual protection methods didn't exist in the Enchanted Forest. And she would prefer to full of all Emma anyway.

"I don't think that will be necessary."

Not many woman will turn down someone to wear a rubber. This is quite different.

"Why not?"

"Because I am barren. For me to even had Henry is a miracle." That is just one of the things she has yet confessed to Emma. She doesn't think she will actually believe that Regina cursed herself to not have kids and somehow Emma broke it.

"Wow, I didn't know that." To have Henry in her life is just extra special now.

"So you have nothing to worry about."

If Emma was to be honest, she doesn't mind not wearing protection with Regina. It is just so much better to go raw with her.

"Okay, that went some much smoother than I thought," she puts her thumbs in her pockets, looking sheepish.

Regina gets up from her desk and saunters over seductively towards the blonde. Emma recognized the predatory steps Regina is taking towards her. Regina looks up and down, drinking in her form. The smell of apples and sensuality overwhelms Emma. The brunette looks down at Emma's waist, fiddling with her belt.

"It seems all this talk of sex and it consequences have riled me up. What do you suppose we do about this?" Regina's chocolate eyes bore into green emeralds. Emma has always wanted to take Regina in her office. Her arousal is soaring, dick twitching in her pants.

"Do we have time?"

Regina looks at the clock in her office and completely unbuckles Emma's tight jeans, stroking her hardening dick.

"We'll make time." Emma crashes her lips against Regina's and bumps Regina behind against her sturdy oak desk. The blonde pulls her jeans all the way down to her ankles which makes her dick jut out. She is thankful that Regina is wearing a skirt. Emma grabs handfuls of Regina's ass and lifts her up on the desk.

Regina is thrilled at Emma's quiet strength and at the forbidden dance they are about to take part in her office. Emma rips off Regina's thong and slides two fingers around her clit.

"Damn, you are so wet for me," she responds as she kisses Regina.

The brunette pulls back, "this is my first time doing this in my office."

Emma smirks, "I am happy to be your first in something. Now less talk, more play."

Regina gasps at the intrusion. Emma moans softly and pushes even more inside her, holding her hips so she doesn't fall off of the table.

She swallows both their moans in a hard kiss.

"We have to be quiet." Emma's begins quick but short and hard thrusts, the desk rocking with their ministrations. Regina's tampers down her groans by clamping her mouth on Emma's neck. Her woman is hitting her walls in all the right ways. This is straight passion and the worry of the future can go to hell. All that matters is what is happening right here, her pussy contracting from Emma's relentless pounding, juices flowing down her thighs.

Emma is twisting her hips in a way that she is rubbing against Regina's g-spot to make their lovemaking goes quicker. All of her sensation is lost except her second head that is inside the delicious brunette. She moans Regina's name over and over softly.

After a few minutes of pounding into Regina she swallows her grunts as her load shoots inside of her while Regina is still rocking her hips into Emma's. Regina's orgasm follows shortly after as she stifles her scream, moaning Emma's name quietly.

Their hearts are pounding as they hold onto each other as they come down from their high.

Regina kisses thin lips as Emma chuckle in them.

"That has got to be like the best quickie in my life."

"Any time with me is always a pleasure."

Emma shakes her head with a big grin. "No, not really."

"You oaf," Regina playfully chides and pushes Emma away from her. Emma slowly pulls out her softening dick, still having cum dripping from her tip.

"Do you have tissue or something that I can clean with?"

Regina looks down at her desk and gets some Kleenex tissue for Emma.

"Try not to make a mess on my floor." Emma softly grabs them and starts cleaning herself.

"It is your fault."

Regina chuckles while shaking her head, grabbing some tissues as well to wipe the fluids and juices between her thighs.

"Why does it seem to be always my fault?"

Emma has her boxers and jeans fully up, zipped, and buckled.

"It just is." Emma observes Regina straightening her business sharp blouse, skirt, and reapplying her makeup and fluffing her hair. She is glad to have a lady in the streets but a freak in the sheets.

Regina notices Emma looking at her with adoration. Her heart warms knowing that for Emma to want more kids, that means she is in this relationship for the long haul. She is happy about that.

"You see something you like dear?"

"Yeah, I am just worshipping a goddess right now." Regina's cheeks tinged pink, nobody has made her feel like Emma has. Even if Emma can be possessive, she does not feel like an object. Emma's affections are of the adoring type, not of ownership.

They kiss softly after they fully dress.

"Gosh, I hope we weren't too loud."

"If anybody did hear they know to hold their tongues around me." Emma backs away a little, she knows that Regina's stare can bring anybody down.

"Okay, no worries then. I'll see you later…"

"Of course, dear." They peck each other's lips again and Emma turns to leave right after Regina's smacks her on the butt.

Emma turns back before exiting the door and throws Regina a wink. "Bye sexy."

Regina winks back and blows a kiss to Emma. Yep, she is going to be the death of her.

* * *

_Hour later_

The mayor has now straighten up her disheveled, unkempt appearance after having an afternoon delight with her girlfriend. She is now precision sharp with no one none the wiser with what just went down in her office. She made sure that her office was dispelled of any smell of sex.

"My oh my, once a person gets in relationship with a blonde deputy, it seems that all friends go by the wayside. Or maybe just one friend, you know, being you and all."

Regina looks up in surprise to see Kathryn, Princess Abigail back in the old world. She gives her a soft hug, still not use to having that type of affection with people. Her mother made sure that she was isolated since friendships were deemed weaknesses.

Kathryn was one of the few people she can stomach in this town, and she can honestly say that she is friendly to her. Though, Regina considers herself a crappy friend, she never had much practice with those types of relationships in her past.

"It takes two you know. You were busy working on getting your law degree. It is so nice to see you, truly."

"I will give you that. Henry, how is the little guy?"

Regina smiled, "He is doing fine. We are doing great actually. Our relationship is improving. I even took him out of therapy." Given that the relationship souring is due to her keeping secrets, she is glad that she came clean because now her relationship with her son is as strong as ever.

They did have a disagreement after she told Henry that she didn't tell Emma fully about the curse. She explained to him that it will be more prudent to ease Emma into the knowledge of the curse, just not smack her head over yet. Henry does not hate her at least, so he agreed to not talk to Emma much about it anymore. They have to trust for Emma to believe at some point.

"I am glad to hear it. But as cute as the little guy is, let's get into the nitty gritty. Emma. Spill," the blonde commanded with her looking eagerly for information. Kathryn heard through the grapevine about Emma's…peculiarity.

"She is the father of my child, you must have already known that Henry was the one to find her and bring her to Storybrooke. The rest is history."

Kathryn quirks an eyebrow that rival Regina's.

"How big?" Regina shakes her head like she is confused.

"Excuse me?"

"What is she packing?" she asks like it is asking about how she wants her toast.

"That is not something that should be discussed in an office."

Kathryn snorts. But Regina has always been somewhat of a braggart and can't help but to show who is hers.

"9," she mumbles which the blonde barely catches.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me." Kathryn laughs.

"Well, I guess why everyone can see how good of a mood you are in."

Regina smirks with pride. "Indeed."

"So how did you guys even meet?"

"Outside of Storybrooke."

Kathryn rolls her eyes. "I can guess that but where."

"A club."

The blonde sits back in her, contemplating whether she should further asking more questions and risk the mayor's wrath.

"I am guessing that this had to be a gay club."

Regina stiffens, if Kathryn is a bigot, she will cut her down immediately.

"And is that a problem?" she asks tightly.

The other woman giggles. "Not at all. I never pegged you for going both ways. You were always uptight. Who would have known that our strict mayor had such a kinkier side and swing both ways? You chose well. Didn't know you had a thing for blondes."

Regina rolls her eyes, secretly relieved that all Kathryn was just teasing.

"I don't have a preference. Is there anything else you want to interrogate me about?"

She shakes her head. "Nope, really just wanted to see how you are doing."

She reaches across the desk, clasping her hand over Regina.

"I hope it doesn't take months for us to reconnect again. You take care of yourself." She knows that Regina doesn't take affection well from others except her son and now the new deputy in town.

"Goodbye Kathryn," and she leaves the office leaving Regina to do actual work.

* * *

Few weeks later

David Nolan sits at a booth in Granny's Diner, having two fried eggs, over easy, with bacon, and oatmeal. He blows on the oats, cooling the steam of blueberries, savoring every bit of the food like it is his last.

Dr. Whale finally released him some time ago, stating that his physical therapy is sufficient, and his concession has wavered. The best news he gave was that little by little, his memory will return to him. It scares him that he doesn't know who he is. He doesn't know where he went to school, who his parents is, what is his favorite food.

His brain is full of cobwebs that are slowly dissipating, there is still a little confusion, but there is only one thing that makes sense. A pixie-hair school teacher that had visited him every day when he was recovering from the trauma of his long induced coma.

Mary Margaret is like an anchor that steadies him against strong ocean currents. It is like she is a missing piece to his life, which is crazy considering he doesn't even know the woman.

The bell to the door of the diner chimes, signaling another patron entering its premises. Speak of the devil, it is Mary Margaret. It 7:15 am on the dot. She smiles shyly at David but passes through to put in an order with Ruby. Ruby looks at her in surprise that she came to the bar stool and not sit with the new Mr. Handsome in town.

"I love you to bits and pieces but why are you not sitting there with hotness?"

Mary Margaret turns her head discretely to sneak another look at David.

"I talked to him while in the hospital, everything just came easy. But now that he is out, it's like, this is real. And I'm not sure what his feelings are towards me. It is a little awkward now."

Ruby rolls her eyes at the shorter woman's lack of assertion.

"It's obvious to everyone that you are pining over him and he seem to be digging you too. Take a leap of faith and just go over there."

Mary Margaret shakes her head.

"No, I'll just take it slow. Besides, he is the one that is supposed to make the first move."

Ruby rolls her eyes again, she swears that her eyes may get stuck up there one of these days.

"This is the 21st century and women don't have to watch for their Prince Charming to sweep them off their feet and ride on a horse to some sunset. If you want him, go get him. Shoot, when I see something I want, I get it." Ruby's mind wonders on the talks that she has been having lately with the Sheriff.

"I'm here to pick up some coffee so I can take it to work. I don't have time to chitchat."

Ruby childishly sticks her tongue out.

"Excuses, excuses. I see no problems with you going over there now. You're single, he's single, get un-single together."

"Ruby, stop that yapping and take some more orders!"

Granny is all the way in the kitchen so she doesn't understand how she can know what she is doing. It is like she has super hearing and eyes in the back of her head.

Mary Margaret gets her order of coffee and nods towards David, telling him to have a good day. David smiles back, his eyes following the brunette as she exits the diner. Ruby is wiping down the counter as she observes the yearning looks of the husky man. They just need to get it over with already.

The little unit of the Mayor, the Deputy, and their son enter the diner and sit at Regina's usual booth. Regina gets in first and Emma's scoots next to her, draping an arm behind Regina's back with a stupid grin on her face. Henry sits across from him, excited to see his mom to be in love He can tell, she has loosen up quite a bit, more carefree.

David spots them and heads towards their table, nervous and sticking his hands in his pockets.

"Good morning Madame Mayor, Emma, Henry. I hope I'm not interrupting."

Regina was about to say he was but Emma beats her to the punch.

"No not at all. How can I help you David?"

"I just want to thank you for finding me," and he looks towards Regina, "and giving me a job and a place to live. I am forever grateful."

Regina shoots him a polite smile, not minding this side of Charming. He is less annoying. "Your welcome Mr. Nolan. I'm just doing my civic duty, taking care of a citizen."

David smiles his gratitude and looks at Emma, "Can you tell Mary Margaret I said hello?"

"Yeah, sure thing."

"Okay, enjoy your breakfast." Mary Margaret and David acting as shy teenagers is nauseating.

"He seems to have it bad for Mary Margaret, right?"

Henry is shoveling scrambled eggs into his mouth. "Yeah, it almost seems like fate," he glances knowingly at his mother.

Regina throws him a small glare which Emma doesn't notice because she is rolling her eyes at Henry's subtle hint at David and Mar being famous fairytale characters.

"Anyway, we should like all go to the park or something. Do something as a family, ya know?"

Regina rubs Emma's inner thigh, "Indeed, that sounds like a swell idea."

Henry shrugs his shoulders, "sounds good to me."

They finished their breakfast, paid the bill, and Emma gets up from the booth. She holds her hand out for Regina to assist her with getting up which made Regina to send her a dazzling smile.

Emma winks at Henry, "That is how you treat a lady."

* * *

_A week later_

Emma is in the police station filling out reports since Regina has been hounding to complete since that is what she is required as part as her duty as a police officer. She thinks about the numerous times of love making after their initial date. Regina is a very skilled lover. When they have sex, it is like, nothing can pop them out of their bubble. They developed a rhythm of life together as a new couple.

Emma will come over to the mansion to have dinner with Henry and her and they will go it do family type of things in the limited activities that Storybrooke can provide. Regina was in the middle of planning to build a new playground so Henry and other kids can have a safer place to play.

In comes an unexpected visitor.

"Hello, Deputy Swan. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Emma immediately looks up, not minding to be interrupting from doing mind numbing pencil pushing.

"Hey David, how can I help you? Is there anything going on at the animal shelter?"

David entered further into the police station shyly. He puts his hands up in protest.

"No, nothing like that. I just had a question."

Emma's initial excitement in something actually happening in the quiet town died down.

"Okay. Shoot."

"You are Mary Margaret's roommate, right?"

"Yes," she nods slowly. She knows that he already knows this.

"Well, I like her. It is just…I suck at this dating thing and I don't know how to approach her. Since you are her roommate, I thought you might have some pointers."

It seems that he is a timid guy has no game whatsoever. Emma had to hear Mary Margaret to go on and on and on about David and how lovely he is. As much as Ruby picked on her yearning for someone, she has nothing on the looks shared between David and Mar.

"Just start small. Order her some hot chocolate with cinnamon at Granny's. There is no need for grand gestures. Put yourself out there, be a gentleman and ask questions to get to know her."

It seems a no-brainer to her. Mary Margaret is not high-maintenance and she loves romance novels so she couldn't imagine it being too hard for David to woo her.

"Thank you Deputy. For this and for saving my life."

"Just Emma. And it's no biggie, David. Just doing my job."

"Thank you again." He turns around to leaves, but for some odd reason, she wouldn't mind hanging out with shy brooding fellow. Henry will chalk it up to him being her father but that is bs.

"Hey, if you ever want to hang out, show you around the town, let me know. I'm quite new to the town myself, even if there isn't much to see. Don't take this the wrong way, but it doesn't seem you get out much."

David was surprise at Emma's offer. She is a kind-hearted person and he wouldn't mind getting to know her as a friend. "I would love that Emma. See you around."

* * *

Graham is sipping Maker's Mark, trying to dull his senses which have been scrambled since running into Emma when going through the forest to find David. He cannot seem to shake the images of seeing a one red eye wolf, and a long-haired Mary Margaret.

It does not seem to be an illusion. It feels like a long lost memory. Almost like a past life or something. He must find some answers.

Graham enters Mary Margaret's classroom that was emptied except her. The brunette is marking some papers when she lifts her head at the Sheriff's presence.

"Hey Graham. Is there something I can help you with?" She takes in the disheveled continence of the handsome man. His eyes are blood shot red and also looks bewildered. She is quite concern about him.

"Mary Margaret. How long have we known each other?"

She scrunched her face in concentration. "For as long as I remember."

"Yes but for how long?"

"I'm not sure."

"Don't you find it odd?"

"I guess. But sometimes things get hazy." Mary Margaret looks at him in a more concentrated glare. "Are you alright? You seem out of it."

Graham shakes his head, he knows that he cannot get the answers he needs.

"I'm will be fine. Thank you for allowing me to take up your time."

Mary Margaret places her hand on Graham's shoulder. "It is no problem at all. We are friends, so if you need anything, please let me know." She is going to call Ruby and Emma to watch out for Graham, to make sure he is alright. She doesn't know what is troubling her friend but she will make sure to do everything she can to try to help him.

"Thank you Mary Margaret." He turns to exit the classroom. He has one destination in mind, the only person he believes that he can get answers to.

* * *

Graham rings the doorbell of Regina's mansion. Henry opens the door and greets him.

"Hey Sheriff. My mom is not home."

"Actually, I am here to see you. I was hoping you can help me."

"How can I help?"

"You told me that I am the Huntsman in that book you have."

Henry nods his head slowly, "Yes."

"I would like to learn more about that story."

* * *

"When did your flashes begin?"

"When I bumped into your mom while we were out in the woods."

"What did you see?"

"I saw a long-haired Mary Margaret. And now I have been seeing a wolf lately."

"In the story, Mary Margaret is Snow White and you are the Huntsman. You were ordered by the Evil Queen to take her heart and bring it to her. However, you saved Snow White's life by giving the Evil Queen a fake heart to spare Snow's life. The wolf was your friend." Henry is really trying to disassociate the Evil Queen from his mom. It hurts to know that his mom caused so much harm to others.

"So you really think that I could be another person?"

"Makes totally sense. You were raised by wolves. That's why you keep seeing one. It's your friend, your guide. It's trying to help you."

"I'm remembering this of Emma? H-How is that possible?"

"Well, you two do have a special connection. She owes you her life because you saved Snow White."

"W-what happened after I spared Snow White?"

"The Queen took your heart. She ripped it out. It's kind of her thing. She never wanted you to feel ever again."

"Let me see the book." Henry hands him the book and he turns to a page with the Evil Queen in front of her vault. What's that? I saw that too. The wolf was howling at it.

"That's her vault. That's where she put your heart."

"Isn't the Evil Queen your mom?"

"She is but I don't like calling her that. I believe she has changed."

"Do you think she will help me get my heart? The wolf already knows it is in the vault and I know your mother visits that cemetery quite often." He is getting desperate, his life seems hallow and he can't truly feel anything.

Henry contemplates whether it will be a good idea for Graham to ask his mom directly for his heart or not. After all, she is the one who ripped it out. But his mother seems so happy now with Emma.

She helped Prince Charming who was her sworn enemy. Graham and Emma are now good friends and hang out a lot. He couldn't imagine his mother harming someone that matters to Emma. But he is going to err on the side of caution.

"I know that she has done a very bad thing to you, but I can tell you see has changed. So if you get your heart, please don't hurt it. I love her."

Graham looks back in Henry with sincerity.

"When I get my heart, I promise I won't harm your mother."

Henry stares back deeply in Graham. In the book, he knows that he is an honorable man and will keep his word. Besides, he and Emma are close, he wouldn't think that he will hurt someone his dad loved.

"Let's shake on it." Henry puts out his small hand and Graham big calloused hand shook it to seal the deal.

"Hold on, Emma can help you. Wait here so that I can have her to meet you."

* * *

Graham did seem a bit off lately but Emma had no idea what is going on but she is going to find out. Graham freaked out Mary Margaret and now Henry called her that he came to him about his past identity of the Huntsman and that he needs her help. The guy is clearly off his rockers and needs some dose of reality and her son is still up to shenanigans. Why oh why? Things have been so normal lately. She feels a headache coming on.

She sees Graham waiting outside the mansion. Regina is still at the office working late, and she is not about to tell her anything about what is going on here. She doesn't want her to worry more than necessary.

"Hey! I hear that you're having a rough day."

"Who say?"

"Pretty much everyone. Maybe you need to go home and get some rest."

"I'll be fine once I find my heart and Henry said that you can help."

"No, Graham. You're not fine. You just went to see a 10-year-old for help."

"He seems to be the only one making sense."

"Whatever my son told you, it's bull crap. There are no such things about fairytales. The curse does not exist so what is this really about?"

"It's my heart, Emma. I need to find it."

"Okay. So how are you going to do that?"

"I just need to follow the wolf."

"What? What wolf?"

"From my dreams. He gonna help me find my heart." Things just get crazier and crazier.

"I'm sorry. I...thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think that you don't have a heart?" Foolishness, all of this is foolishness.

"It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything."

"Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it." She places her hand on his chest to feel a beat.

"See, it's beating. It's real." She grabs his hand and places it on his chest. "Feel that? That is your heart." Friends don't let friends become crazies. She hopes she is getting to him.

"No. It's the curse." Okay, that didn't help any.

"You can't really believe that's true." She stops mid-sentence. Fuck me, she thinks.

"What?" He looks behind him and there's the wolf. He looks back and Emma and then goes after it. Emma follows. She can't believe the fuckery that is happening in this town.

* * *

They followed the wolf, the most insane thing she has done in her life, and arrive at the cemetery and saw a door to a crypt. The door was locked so she busted it in. Graham scoured for is heart, frantic from the prospect in discovering his heart.

"It has to be here somewhere. Maybe there is a hidden door or something."

Emma looks around and sees absolutely nothing.

"Graham, you got to calm down, there is nothing in here."

"It's got to be here," he mournfully sighs.

Emma is out of her wits how to help him. She just does what first came to mind and gave him a tight hug.

"Dude, it will be alright." She breaks it off and pats him on the back, having enough of the bro love. Affection with others outside of Henry and Regina is still coming slowly to her.

"Let's get you home."

"What the hell is going on here?" _Shit!_

Regina's voice calls to Emma and Graham. Emma was confused why Regina was out here in the middle of the night in the first place.

"What are you doing here," Emma asks in a high voice.

Regina's voice softens, "Bringing flowers to my father's gave, like I do every Wednesday."

Emma's facial expression and voice softens and she closes space between her and her girlfriend, softly rubbing her arm. "I never knew that. You never told me."

Regina frowns sadly, "it is a more private affair that I partake. I never even have taken Henry here."

But there are more important things to find out.

"Really? Why? What were you all looking for?"

Emma holds her hands in surrender. "Nothing. It was- uh, nothing. It was nothing."

The blonde looks back at Graham to get him to agree.

"Emma, I think you should go."

She looked back at Graham in shock. "Dude, you are not well and I need to take you home."

She really doesn't want the mayor to know about Graham's mental state. Regina may deem him unfit for duty and she rather likes working with Graham now. Emma can honestly say that he is a friend, and it pains her to see him in such disarray.

Graham is staring hard at Regina. Regina can sense a peek into the Huntsman, the real personality of the man.

"I have to speak with the mayor."

Emma looks at him bug-eyed and started to protest but Regina puts a hand on her bicep to stop her.

"It's alright Emma. Please, leave us, I'll be fine."

Emma looks back at Regina in surprise and whispers in her ear.

"I don't think Graham is well. Please, let me take him home."

Regina pulls Emma into her, kissing her deeply. It is one of the few things that she knows to do to get Emma to comply with her requests.

"Henry is at home sleeping. Go back to your apartment and get rest. I can take care of this matter myself."

Emma looks at stoic Graham and back at Regina.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

Emma looks back at Graham. "Are you sure you don't want to go home?"

Graham gives her a curt nod. "I'll be fine Emma."

Emma leaves the crypt but gives them one last glance.

Regina turns her full attention to Graham, who is staring intently at her. She clasps her hands in front of her.

"I believe there is a matter you wanted to speak to me about."

"My heart, you have it. I want it back."

Regina visibly bounced back. How did he know about his heart? She decides to trend carefully.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about."

"Cut the bullshit Regina. I believe Henry. I believe that curse is real. My past memories have popped up about Mary Margaret with long dark hair. You son told me my story. A wolf has guided me here. I feel so empty. If you don't want to help me, at least do this for your son that believes that you have changed. Please give me my heart." He is pathetically pleading at this point.

Regina's heart is jumping rapidly. It seems that Graham is developing his old memories and now realizes he doesn't have his heart. There are two things that Regina can do. She can keep denying his claims and destroy his heart to keep him from fully discovering the curse. Or, she can give him what he wants.

What a conundrum she is in. But one point stuck out, it seems that Graham sought out her son's assistance in finding out about his story. It makes her soul become more alive to know that her son no longer sees her as a blood thirsty Evil Queen. In all the realms, he truly believes in her. She cannot let him down. Even if this is a risk on her life, she will help Graham.

"Okay."

Regina moves towards the sarcophagus and proceeds to move the lid.

Graham sucks in his breath, "I knew it was hidden somewhere."

"How clever of you," she quip. Once the lid is fully off, Regina proceeds to go down the stairs in black darkness.

"Follow me."

Graham is a little frightened to be honest. These types of things happen in scary movies. But Regina is going to lead him to his heart to be whole again. He will brave anything to get to feel again.

They cross into a more lit room that looked like a wall of golden drawers. He can hear something thumping in the walls. It is steady and like light drums with a slow pattern.

"Don't be alarm, those of just the other hearts I have taken," she said darkly, sensing Graham's apprehensive from being in her own personal lair.

Graham's skin crawled with goose bumps. He can see a glimpse of this so called Evil Queen.

Regina searches for the box that had Graham's, and pulls it out, grabbing a pulsing magical heart. She turns around holding the organ in her hand. Graham is taken by seeing his own human heart in another's hand.

Regina walks up to him, "this may hurt a little bit. Are you ready?"

Graham timidly nods. Regina plunges her hand into his chest, making Graham gasp in pain. She knows that she didn't do it gently but she didn't care.

Graham falls down unto one knee on the concrete floor, placing his hand on his chest that the mayor this plunged in. All his memories painfully passes by him. He now remembers everything.

Regina steps back, preparing for whatever will come her way. She has no idea what the Huntsman's reaction to be, but she imagined that it is not going to be pleasant. But if this is the last thing she does in her life, she can die knowing that she didn't fail her son.

Archie would have been proud to know her personal progress.

Graham, or the Huntsman is still on the ground, but as he looks up and sees the Evil Queen, he lunges for her. He grabs her neck and pushes her against the stone wall of her crypt, choking her.

He stares darkly into brown eyes that he has feared some time ago.

"Your majesty. If seems you are at a disadvantage without your heart. How does it feel to be as helpless as I felt?"

Regina gasps for breath, refusing to bait him any further. "Huntsman. If you plan to take my life, just do it quickly."

All of his memories pass by of Regina reaching into his chest after failing to give her Snow's heart. He remembers the servitude he endeared, the faint humiliation at her hands. The Evil Queen was an evil bitch who destroyed many lives.

But he also remembers the soften expressions she shares with her son. He knows how devoted she is towards her son. Can someone be truly, unequivocally be evil when she loves her son as she does? He doesn't know. And Emma cares much for the alluring brunette.

"As much as I would enjoy that, I promised your son that I wouldn't harm you. I am a man of my word." Graham releases his grip and steps back from the mayor. Regina coughs to regain the air that she was stolen from her.

So Henry had him to promise to not hurt her if she gave him his heart. If it was even possible, her heart swelled with more love for her son. But still had to snark at his comment

"If you were a man of your word, I would have Snow's heart from all of those years ago. And I don't think your promise to Henry included choking me."

Graham crosses her arms and scoffs at her. "If I kill Snow then that would mean you wouldn't be bedding her daughter. With the second point, that is just a very small pay back which is quite small for the things you done to me."

Regina sucks her teeth, he is right on those two accounts. But Graham continues, "Emma is the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, correct?"

Regina rolls her eyes, not appreciating the smugness to his tone.

"Yes," she shortly replied as she was straightening her trench coat after its struggle with the wall.

"So she is the savior. Emma…she is an amazing person. She is a good friend. I didn't harm you also for her sake because, for some odd reason, she is actually in love with you."

Regina just glares back at the Huntsman, still reeling from his chokehold.

Graham looks her up and down but it is not in a sexual manner.

"You know, Emma deserves better than you."

Regina laughs with no mirth. Emma is such a good soul that even she doesn't believe that Emma could still love Regina with all of her pain and darkness.

"Alas Huntsman, finally there is something we can agree on." Regina's self-deprecation actually surprised him. He would have never thought that she would have ever admitted her faults. Maybe old dogs do learn new tricks.

"You need to tell her about the curse and break it. It must be done."

Regina rolls her eyes in irritation. "And you think getting her to believe in it is going to be that easy?"

Graham thinks back a half an hour ago of how Emma kept going on that it was ridiculous and the concept of the curse is. No, Emma will not be a person to be easily convinced.

"Again, that is something we can agree on." They stand across from each other, deep in their own thoughts that are steeped in silence in the enclosed area.

"So you won't try to kill me?"

"No Regina, I made a promise. But there is one thing I will do." He takes the sheriffs badge from the waistband of his jeans and throws it at her feet. "I will no longer be your bitch."

He does not want to subjugate himself to Regina's qualms any longer. That has been done for over 30 years and he wants no longer a part in it. Regina bends down and picks it up, wiping the dirt away.

"And you need to confess to Emma that you are the Evil Queen. Because if you don't, I will, and some details of that will not be pretty. I am going to live in the cabin out in the woods because I really need time to myself. Tell Emma and Henry I said goodbye for now. My return back in town cannot be determined just yet."

Graham walks off and up the stairs to exit the crypt, leaving Regina in that ultimatum. He is free, finally free and it feels glorious.

Regina is left in her mausoleum. She does a good deed and still gets screwed in the end. But she refuses for Graham to say anything about the curse before she did. It will just hurt Emma to hold that type of information anymore. She already saw a flash of hurt when she revealed that she visits her father's grave.

Now is the time for action.

* * *

**A/N: Just for clarification, Kathryn is not married to David in this fic because Regina never thought David would ever wake up. Hence, not assigning him to the role to being married to her. Again, thank you for the love. Let me know what you guys think so far.**


	14. Chapter 14

******A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is so late. It has been a doozy. Thank you so much for hanging in there. Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony.**

* * *

Regina wakes up in her plush king sized bed with a small headache and too many things running through her head. Her life almost flashed in her mind as the Huntsman grabbed her neck to exact his revenge. She knew she wasn't a match for his strength and he had the advantage, given her lack of magic. But because of a promise made with Henry, he didn't go through with it.

If she is to be honest, she is proud of herself to even give him back his heart when he requested it. She didn't want the exposure of the curse to be prematurely released with Graham's discovery of his fairytale knowledge. She can feel the darkness pulling her into crushing his heart into ashes to stop that chain of events.

The curse. That is her dilemma. Would Emma hate her for the role she has played in her life? Can she truly love someone who has done insurmountable damage to thousand's of people's lives, especially since it has been mainly against her parent? Can she blame Emma for leaving? No, she supposes. She never felt that she deserved her love in the first place. At this point, she can no longer hide it. Maybe the truth being told will win out in the end. Confirming to Henry that the curse is real has improved their relationship.

But she can take that risk? It was easier to confirm that information for Henry because he has already believed. Emma doesn't believe in magic and is a tougher sell. That she will have to muse later on.

Since Graham has quit, there will need to be a new sheriff. The obvious choice will be Emma. She will get shower and dressed, and afterwards, go to Granny's to buy some bear claws that Emma loves to devour. She hopes this news of Graham will go over well.

* * *

Regina walks into the police office looking sharp in her power blue navy pantsuit without a strand of hair misplaced and lips that are scarlet red. Even in the morning, she can spy a pile of paperwork being neglected.

"I see our taxpayers' dollars hard at work."

Emma whips her head to take in Regina. It is no fair for someone to look that good in the morning.

"Good morning." Emma gasps when she smells delicious treats that are in a bag that Regina was holding. "Is that for me?"

Regina stands a few inches from Emma's desk and places the donuts in front of her.

"Bear claws. I believe they are your favorite heart-clogging snack, no?"

Emma grabs the bag and pulls one out, taking a huge bite with flaky crumbs falling from her mouth.

She moans, "These are gooooodddd." But then she looks at Regina in suspicion.

"You never brought me these before because of so call health reasons, why are you here?" Hearing herself say that, Emma was quick to clarify, "not because I don't want you here and I can't stop you anyway since you are the mayor. It just seems odd. And what is up with Graham after you talked to him." Emma had a long night and decided that she was going to check up on him later on today to see if he was alright.

Regina digs her heels into the floor before her, bracing herself the inevitable questions that the blonde may spout out.

"Graham will no longer be the Sheriff of Storybrooke. He has quit and turned in his badge. Therefore, we need a new Sheriff and you are the obvious choice."

Emma eyes flair up in surprise as she puts down her bear claw.

"He quit. Is he alright? I know he was talking craziness last night but that is quit a sudden decision. Did he truly quit or did you fire him?" She didn't expect this at all.

Regina bristles at the accusation her lack of faith in her.

"Do you think I am dishonest to lie to you?"

Emma gets out of her chair and stands in front in Regina, trying to convey that she doesn't mean any harm by that question. She knows that she sounded quite insensitive.

"I'm not trying to accuse you of anything. Graham was saying some very strange things that can land him in the looney bin. I thought maybe you said he quit to cover up that you had to fire him because he was not doing well in the head."

Regina feels any hostility that she thought Emma threw her way settle down, seeing as how Emma gave her the benefit of the doubt.

"I'm sorry for my abruptness but Graham is just fine and no, I didn't fire him. He just needed time to himself and willingly quit and I agreed."

Emma runs her hand through silky yellow hair, "The dude was off his rockers so I can believe that he wants to take some time off. But to leave indefinitely? That is a big step. Imma call him to see how he is doing."

Regina eyes widen in panic and she grabs Emma's hand which was reaching towards her cell phone back on her desk.

"That wouldn't be necessary, he is fine as he told me himself."

Emma looks back at Regina affronted.

"Trust me. The guy was talking about how he didn't have his heart and was trying to find it in that crypt of yours. He is not alright and I wouldn't feel right not checking on him. I understand needing space but I just want to make sure he is alright at least once."

Emma sees something in Regina's eyes that she never truly seen before. It was pools of dark depth that she is not understanding.

"That wouldn't be necessary right now. Besides, we have town business to attend to. I have to get Sidney to release an article announcing your new promotion. Plus, I have to get you up to speed about some of the expectations for the position and redo some paperwork to reflect your new position?"

Emma narrows her eyes in suspicion. It really seems that Regina is trying to deflect her from calling Graham.

"I understand all that but something is off with you. What is going on? What went down between you to? He was not in the right state of mind?"

Regina lets go of the blonde's hand, straightening her jacket needlessly and stiffening her posture to appear in control. But inside she was breaking"

"Nothing. He told me his concerns and how he wanted to take some time off and I agreed," she stated flatly.

Emma can tell something was off with Regina and she is not telling the whole truth.

Emma crosses her arms, standing her ground. "So that is all he said? He didn't mention anything about a missing heart? Because I can't imagined that just flying over your head that an employee talking about how his literal heart is missing and he needs to find it. That didn't struck you odd at all?"

Regina is quickly formulating a response.

"He was saying such things, so it just seem logically for him to take some time to find himself." How true that statement is.

Emma steps up closer to Regina. "Is that all?"

"Yes!" Regina's voice shrills higher. She cannot believe that composure is being compromised and Emma can sense Regina's walls crumbling.

"You're lying. Tell me what else happen because the way you are acting leads me to believe that there was more than went on then a friendly one day notice." Regina turns her back and rubs her arms, trying to compose herself. She is visibly shaking and shoots Emma's nerves up. She is hitting the nail right on the head.

"I thought we were supposed to be honest with each other. Something obviously happened so trust in me, trust in the bond between us. Whatever it is, we can deal with it."

Regina is fidgeting with her hand but she managed to stop her body from visibly shaking. She is not trying to have a time of confrontations and confessions right now. She is visibly trembling when she turns back to Emma.

"Trust in me that what I am telling you is the truth." She knows that there is more to that encountered but Emma is not ready for that. It is just a little white lie. "There is no need to call him at the present moment and there are other more important things to attend to. What would you like for dinner?"

The way Regina switched topics put Emma in a whiplash.

"Ahhhh, anything you want to prepare, I'm not picky." Growing up, she didn't have a choice in what to eat so she has learned that beggars can't be choosers.

Emma takes her hand and kisses it. "I love you too and I'll wait for you." She kisses Emma and Emma greedily deepens it. Regina breaks it and turns to leave the station, leaving Emma in a daze from this interesting morning. For Regina, this is just her buying her time to formulate what she is to do next.

* * *

Sidney's sits in his apartment, the curtains pulled together, plants wither from neglect. There is no natural light flooding his home, there is nothing but stark darkness and quiet. Regina should be his. He has an innate affection for the brunette, and he will do anything to have her has his. He is still receiving flashings of…something. It felt like past life or some forgotten memory. The haziness just confuses but there is only one thing he knows for sure, he is in love with Regina Mills and will do anything for her.

Emma, that is the one person standing in his way. It eats at him how she is now the town's appointed hero. Regina orders him to write about with her feats such as her rescuing Pongo from the mines. He has heard of Emma helping random citizens in town like reuniting two kids with their father who turned out to be the local mechanic.

Now he has to be forced of the indignity to write a glowing article about the blonde becoming Storybrooke's new Sheriff after Graham's sudden resignation.

His stomach's churn in disgust as he recalls watching Emma taking Regina in her backyard. He was passing by the mayor's mansion as he often does to feel close to her. He stopped near the high fence which blocked the backyard because he heard strange noises emitting from it. That is when he witnessed the their actions which broke his heart. That should have been him to enjoy Regina. That should have been his name that escaped her lips. It seems that Regina has a thing for so-called heroes.

He runs through a number of scenarios, he thinks he has a way to make Regina to think about him in a different than some common underling…

* * *

David has taken Emma up on her advice, and just invited Mary Margaret to have morning coffees with him in early mornings. The brunette readily accepted his offer and they have been chatting, getting to know each other every since.

Their morning chats morphed into walks around the part and even dinners in which Mary Margaret chided both him and Emma's manners in how they eat. But they are taking their relationship very slow, they even haven't kissed at this point. He is very shy and still not seem to confident in what he does or how he does it. What he feels for Mary Margaret, it is real, it is light, it is the moon. He just feels that with her, the ruby lips and cherub face, the eyes that can light the whole world, he feels one with her.

For Mary Margaret, she couldn't get enough of the blue eyed man with a heart of gold. She has been chattering Ruby and Emma's ears off at how much she adores the man. HE finally took the step to ask her out, which she was beginning to think wouldn't happen with the timid man. But whatever has gotten into him to finally have the guts to ask her out, she is happy for it. She hopes that their relationship progresses more than just hand holding.

She has a feeling that that day will come soon.

* * *

Regina opens and violently closes the door of Archie's office. The red-haired man jumped, pushing his glasses back on his face as Pongo runs towards the immaculate mayor, waiting to receive attention. Regina bends slightly to scratch under Pongo's ears while proceeding to sit on the couch. She and Pong have an affectionate relationship, she is a huge animal lover.

"I'm hope I am not interrupting anything, doctor." Really she couldn't care less and Archie knew that as well.

Archie settled down back behind his desk. "It is no problem at all Madame Mayor. How can I be of assistance. Is it about Henry?"

Regina scoffs at him, "Don't be presumptuous." She shakes her head but continues on.

"I have a dilemma." Archie nods waiting for Regina to continue but silence filters throughout the office. Pongo jumps onto Regina's lap and she pets his fur, trying to calm her nerves as well.

She really needs guidance as to how to deliver to Emma how the curse is real.

"Regina…" he cautiously calls out, trying to get Regina out of the daze she is under.

"I have been given an ultimatum. But this ultimatum requires telling a secret that can destroy everything I love," she reluctantly admitted.

"Is it that destructive, in what sense?"

"This secret involves someone I love very much, and I don't think telling them will help our relationship."

He knows exactly who she is talking about, but he is not going to force her to say Emma's name.

He stares intently at her. "It is a beautiful thing to be in love. But why are you afraid? If you love someone, you shouldn't keep anything from them, even if it has the potential to harm them."

Regina sucks her teeth in aggravation. "It won't harm them in the physical sense. It involves how it will portray me."

"So this is really about you?"

Regina is growing tired with his shrinking babble.

"You are trying to make me out being selfish. Even if I tell her the secret, she probably won't believe it. You are seriously no help right now."

Archie is used to Regina's shortness but her being this irate is new to him. Whatever is bothering her has to be pretty huge. And he ignores the little slip that Regina said "she" to indicate who she is concern about.

"I'm not implying you are being selfish but you have to consider the other person's perspective. Would you want them to find out whatever this secret is by someone else? Secrets have the nasty habit of coming out, one way or another."

"But what if she doesn't love me after it?" She replies mournfully.

"If the love is real, then it will persevere." That sounds so cliché and naïve.

"That sounds all honky dory but I need real help and this is not working."

Archie sighs, he knows how difficult Regina can be.

"If you love the person then you should always be honest with them, even if it is at the detriment to you. That is real love.

Regina sits quietly and mulls over the therapist's advice. She knows what she has with Emma is real but can truth of the curse break it? She will have strength to tell Emma about this town, the curse and how Regina has played in it and how it affected Emma. But it will not be today.

She promptly leaves the office leaving a confused doctor.

* * *

The town was abuzz with the news of Graham's resignation. Many were congratulating Emma on the new sheriff position so she didn't have an uninterrupted lunch. People were also curious as to what happen with Graham.

Ruby sets Emma's favorite drink in front of her and sit on the other side of the table.

"That's on the house _Sheriff._ Congratulations," she smiles a big toothy grin.

Emma smiled and picked up her drink to take a tentative sip. It is not that she is not excited to be promoted, but the circumstances doesn't not ease her nerves. She is worried about Graham.

"Thanks Rubes."

"Not that I don't think you can do a good job of policing and stuff, but…" she leans in to whisper conspiratorially, "what happened with Graham? It is like he disappeared off the face of the earth. I tried calling him but he is not answering."

Ruby looks solemn, "I'm worried about him."

Emma sits her drink down and grabs Ruby's hand. "All I know is that he resigned. In all honesty, he was not well when I last saw him."

The brunette's eyes widen, wanting more details. "Tell me."

"He was talking about looking for his heart, I mean, the guy even roped Henry to help him. Don't worry, I'll get to the bottom of it."

Ruby shakes her head, she loves juicy gossip but is now even more worried about the bearded former sheriff. Her concern for him even goes behind the friendly territory.

"Please do. Other people are talking as well." She gets up and attends to the kitchen and more worries.

Emma is thinking about her conversation with Regina and grows any more suspicious about whatever happened between her and Graham. She was going to reveal something and Regina insisting to not talk to Graham is just driving her up the wall figuring out what is going on.

Rumple was in the diner as he overheard Emma talking about Graham saying that he was missing his heart. He doesn't dine in the restaurant, but just does pick up. A man got to eat some how. The scrawny man has ears everywhere and it seems that their very own mayor was the last one to see him.

If he could surmise a guess, it seems that Graham has confronted Regina about his heart. Oh delicious that piece of information is. The curse is slowly ending, and he is almost at the finish line. It's time to pay her a visit.

* * *

"What a lovely day it is Madame Mayor. It is unfortunate that we are losing such a valuable member of our community. I guess he didn't have the _heart_ to continue his job."

Regina scrunches her face at what she assumes is a pun from Gold. She suspects that he knows who he is and is toying with her. But right now the limp bastard is the least of her concerns.

"What is it that you want Gold?" She is very annoyed. The mayor's office has been hounded by numerous people calling to know what happened with Graham. People are truly a nuisance. She will just need to hold a press conference or town meeting to just address the town in an orderly fashion.

"I am just trying to keep a pulse on the happenings of our dear lovely town. As I told you before, I am just a concern citizen. Emma will be a great choice for the new position. It seems that we will be in good hands."

"Agreed but if you have nothing else to blabber about, leave my premises."

"Have a good day, Madam Mayor."

Regina waves her hand in dismissal. This is starting to be a very trying day. As Mr. Gold limps his way out of the office. All she wants to do is go home and talk to her son since he was hounding her about Graham as well as everyone else since that is all that everyone is talking about.

* * *

"Regina, we need to talk." Regina gestures towards the couch for them the sit. Emma sits on the edge with her hands clasped together with her elbows on her knees.

"What happen to Graham when you talked with him?"

"I told you before, he said that he no longer wanted to be sheriff and resigned. There is no more to tell."

"You told me earlier that you had something to tell me so spill," she said forcefully.

"I don't appreciate the hostility."

Emma rolls her eyes and runs her hands through her hair. She doesn't want to be antagonistic but Regina is being difficult.

"I love you, I do but seriously Regina, you and I both know you are hiding something. And I thought we both agreed that trust is key for our relationship. Besides, you were the one to tell me that you had something to tell me."

* * *

"Mom, did you give him his heart? He said that he wouldn't hurt you. Is everything alright?"

Regina flatten Henry's cowlick that never seems to go down.

"I did. And thank you Henry."

Henry knew that his mother was implying so he smiled back at her.

"I am so proud of you mom. Does Ma know now, about the curse? Have you told her?"

"When has she became Ma now?" Henry just shrugged his shoulders.

"No, Henry, this is very complicated and that will have to wait."

"But things are changing, she has to know."

"I know Henry, but you are not to concern yourself with that. You are to stay out of trouble and go to school. I don't want you meddling anymore in this curse ordeal."

"But-" Regina held up her hand to prevent any other protests from him.

"That is final. Now do your homework and prepare for supper."

Emma arrived later at the Mifflin mansion to do their daily dinners. Most of the chatter came from their son. Regina felt Emma being distant and she didn't directly talk with her, but mainly focused on Henry. She didn't like this feeling of their connection being severed. They will get to the bottom of this later after Henry goes up in bed.

Regina and Emma stand up to clear the dishes from the table and clean them enough up to put in the dishwasher. They worked silently together, the tension mounting between them.

After they are finished, Emma stuffs her hands in her pockets, rocking back and forth on the balls of her feet while looking down at the pristine floor. Regina has her hands tangled in front of her, apprehensive at the nervous jumping from Emma.

"Emma, something is clearly bothering you. What is it?"

Emma hates how she is feeling that Regina is holding major back from her.

"So you have nothing else you want to say about your encounter with Graham?"

Regina looks directly at her, "No." She doesn't want to get any further into this and it broke her to lie to her. She never had a conscious to be deceitful to people. It was a much needed trait when dealing with political treachery as a royal. But with now with Henry and Emma, her conscious is being seared. It amazes her how in sync the blonde is with her. Emma's instincts are very alert to even pick up that there was anything more to what Regina has said. She guesses that Emma really knows her more than she liked to admit.

Emma looks back at Regina, she knows when she is being lied to and it hurts that the woman she confessed to love is lying right in her face.

"Then I guess there is nothing else to talk about. Goodnight, Regina." And she begins to take her leave out of the house with a downtrodden continence.

Regina's softly pulls Emma's arm back into her, their noses an inch between each other.

"Don't leave. Not like this." She softly caresses Emma's cheeks as she stares back into forest-green eyes. "You know I love you, right?" She needs Emma to know that her love is true, she cannot allow Emma to walk out of her life, even if she was just returning back to her apartment.

Emma swallowed, tampering down her ill-thoughts of Regina not trusting her.

"You know I know." Regina is feeling terrible to withhold the truth about herself but she doesn't believe that Emma can handle it. She wants to reaffirm their connection.

She presses her lips against Emma's. She pulls back and whispers, "Stay."

Emma had all the intention to just leave the house, she got time to spend with Henry, and this evening confirmed her suspicions that Regina was not going to elaborate any further about her evening with the former sheriff. But Regina's husky voice just reels her back in.

She loves the brunette, she really do, but this moment right now doesn't feel right, it feels like Regina is trying to make up for something. She doesn't want to give in to this but her body betrays her, yearning for her touch. She moans into the moisten lips as Regina pulls back, ordering a command. Her eyes darken with lust and want.

"Bed. Now."

* * *

Regina bends down on her plush bed, her backside facing Emma. She wiggles her ass as a tempting offering. She turns her head, pursing her lips in a kiss.

"Take me." Her mother has taught her how to use her sexuality to get what she wants. She is putting that in good use. If she could get Emma to take her mind off from confronting Graham, maybe it will give her more time to figure out when she will talk to Emma.

Emma is so painfully hard that she doesn't have to be told twice. She unzips her jeans and pulls out her erect dick. She guides Mr. Big into Regina's tight channel and pushes herself all the way in in one full thrust. Regina gasps and Emma moans. Gosh she loves being inside her woman.

She places her hands on both sides of her hips. Her knees are up against the backside of the brunette's thighs, pressing herself into Regina like they are one. She slowly moves back and forth, reveling in Regina's moans underneath her.

Regina's pussy is tightening around her dick with her movements.

"Harder baby."

Emma thrusts with vigor into Regina's behind. The sound of skin slapping becoming more in sync.

Emma stops her movement earning her growl from Regina so she pushes herself back against Emma, the shaft moving in and out of her.

Emma continues, her ass wiggling oh so lovely. She pounds her faster but finds out her movements erratic since the bed does not give her steady ground. She pulls out and drags Regina's smaller body to the edge of the bed.

Then she steadies her dick back at Regina's entrance and pumps herself in and pounds her in more concise, faster thrusts. Regina stuffs her mouth her sheets to prevent herself from screaming in pleasure.

The sounds of their sex is louder as Emma grunts and mutters. "Fuck, shit. Oh my…" and she swallows her words as Regina's walls start constrict around her as she thrashes away.

Regina buries her head in her pillows as her lover pounds into her. The huge dick splitting, her thrusts scrapping her g-spot now giving her multiple orgasms.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes," she repeats as Emma quickens her movements. With one final push, Emma releases her seed into her woman, energy being drained as Regina shouts her climax. Emma body folds over Regina's back in exhaustion as they both breathed hard. She recovers and pulls out slowly as Regina relaxes her sore body down on her bed, looking back eagerly at Emma.

Emma stuffs herself back in jeans, she knows what this evening was. This was a sorry fuck. This was, 'I am sorry keeping things from you, her is some great sex to take your mind off of it.' She leans on the bed and kisses Regina softly.

"I got to go back to my apartment. I'll see you some other time."

Regina looks back at her in hurt. Somehow, she feels dirty during this ordeal, and a little guilty if she is too be honest.

"That's it? You are not going to stay?"

Emma looks away, there is one request that Regina made to her and she is going to break it tonight.

"I am going to see you tomorrow, there are things that I have to catch up on and I rather be at the loft to do them."

The brunette knows that she is being evasive; she does not like how things are between them.

"Okay dear. I love you."

"Love you too," and with that Emma gets out of the mansion, outside in the crisp quiet night of Storybrooke. Her palms sweaty as she dials a number. It rings a couple of times and the call was picked up at the fourth ring.

"Hello. Graham, where are you?"

* * *

A/N: Let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I so wanted to get this chapter out sooner than this. I hope you guys like it and I love that you guys are lovign this sorry. Thank you so much for hanging in there. Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony.**

* * *

It seems like Graham is alright. He said that he is staying in some isolated cabin that she never known about in the woods. At least she knows that he is alive at this point. Since her girlfriend wasn't so forthcoming about Graham's talk with her in the crypt, she decided to take matters in her hands and find out more. She has to know that Graham is in a sound mind.

She got in her bug and followed his directions, she is definitely not a nature-lover. The scenery of the forest in Storybrooke just reminds of scary woods and dumb blondes in movies that trip in the woods while escaping some mad man that walks but still catches up with his prey. It would be more funny if it wasn't a fact that she is blonde and did trip over a twig. She just shakes her head as she continues to maneuver on a dirt road that she never noticed before.

Some feet later she spots a cabin with a single light in and parks her bug. Here goes nothing.

Graham opens the door to let Emma in his humble abode. She sees that he doesn't have that crazy look in his eye anymore and seems to be well-adjusted than their previous encounter.

She smiles and gives him a little hug. "Dude, we were all worried about you. I'm glad you didn't disappear on us."

Graham returns her hug and pulls back, stepping away to allow her in the small cabin with limited amenities.

"It's me in the flesh. I am alive and well, and never been better. Go on and sit."

Emma enters the wooded home and looks around, spotting a deer's head over a chimney, there is limited furnishings. It is like there are only bare minimal in the home. She saw a sink in a small kitchen so she hoped there was at least running water. She sits down on an older, cracked leather couch, quietly observing Graham's aura.

"How did you even get this cabin? Is this like your second home or something?"

"Actually, Regina gave me some information about this cabin and I procured it. It really needed a reprieved from Storybrooke. The woods have always seem to call at to me."

"I have a feeling that this definitely suits you more, that's for sure."

"How correct you are. Do you want something to drink? The choices aren't many options, I got water and some Jack." Emma thinks about how earlier activities, she is quite thirsty and needed nourishment but prefers to have this conversation sober.

"Water will be fine." Graham went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass out of the cabinet, filled it with ice and some filtered water in the frig. He can feel Emma's eyes on him as he gets her drink and hands over the cup to her, slowly sitting down as he looks at her.

Graham leans back in recliner opposite from Emma, who is just a few feet away from him.

"Something tells me that this is not just a social call."

Emma takes a huge gulp, sating her thirst as she filter through her head with what questions she should asked him. She sits with her legs wide open as she leans off the couch looking at him.

"Regina told me that you resigned. Are you okay? You weren't doing so hot some time ago, talking about missing hearts and such. Are you still looking?"

Graham laughs as he scratches his beard, if only Emma knew. He throws his hands up in surrender. There is something quite different about Graham, but she can't pinpoint it.

"Nope, I'm just fine, I am no longer looking for my heart." It is because Regina put it back in my chest, he muses.

Emma let out a breath she didn't realize that she was holding. "Phew. Okay, I'm happy to hear that. You had me worried there for a sec, I thought you were going crazy."

Graham just smirks, "I was never crazy but that is not here nor there. That couldn't be the sole reason you are here. Spill."

Emma runs her hand from her forehead to the back of her head to push through her head.

"I tried to get Regina to tell me the circumstances of you resigning and she just seem reluctant to go into detail. If it wasn't a big deal, she should have been able to tell me about it, right? So…I decided to come here and talk to you instead."

Bingo. Emma didn't mention anything remotely related to the curse, so Regina didn't reveal that reality to her blonde lover. He did give Regina a fair warning to tell Emma before he does. The turnaround was very quick after she gave him his heart back, but that is not his problem.

"You know, I am disappointed in Regina. I did warn her to confess to you, because if she didn't, I would. So obviously that didn't happened since you are right in front of me right now."

Emma eyes widen and her body snaps from its lethargy from sexual evening activities. He has her full attention, her body prick of alertness.

"What does she need to confess?" She is dreading whatever may come to light tonight.

"Regina has many, many secrets. Many dark secrets. Do you not get that sense from her?" He decides that he is going to lay things delicately for Emma.

Emma believes that everyone has a little darkness to them, the world and its people are not just lumped into light and dark, good and evil. Everyone is capable of both. But she doesn't think that Regina is capable of whatever Graham is trying to allude. And she is getting defensive.

"Regina can be demanding and bitchy sometimes. Maybe abusing her political power is the only thing I can think of being some dark secret she has. What are you trying to say?"

"What I'm saying is that Regina has committed things that you can't even imagined. She is not who she portrays herself to be. That woman has wrought destruction on countless others. The problem is, you don't even know how she is."

Storybrooke doesn't even seem that big to even warrant those type of numbers. People may cower in fear from her but that stems from her somewhat frosty persona. But one thing that Graham is right about, she doesn't know much about Regina's past. Emma is getting heated and something leaps in her to protect Regina's honor.

"Be careful about you say, that is my woman you are talking about. And what do you supposedly know that I don't?"

Graham can talk about her murders, her constant manipulation, and a host of other things, but he decides to ease her into acknowledging that something in Storybrooke is off.

"There are many things but I won't get into that now. Don't you think things are somewhat odd in this town?"

Emma relaxed from wanting to throttle Graham for talking bad about her brunette. She raises her eyebrow, trying to figure out his angle.

"Yeah, I find it odd that everything seems to be stuck in the 80s but I chopped that out to Storybrooke wanting to have that old charm feeling."

_Okay_, Graham thinks. _That is a start_. "And have you noticed that no one can seem to remember how long they have known each other?"

Emma thinks hard but can't pinpoint anything concrete. "I don't know about that Graham. You are starting to sound like Henry." She shakes her head, she thought Graham was getting better.

"The name's Huntsman, though, I do like my cursed name." Emma's face blanched at Graham legitimately referring to himself as a fiction character.

"Are you fucking kidding me? You really believe what my son has told you about?"

Graham can feel that Emma is breaking and he needs to say what he needs to say without her bolting out of here.

"The curse is real Emma. You have to believe and break it. You are an intuitive person, you know things are not all the way right here."

Emma stands up pacing, "This is bullshit Graham. I knew it was too good to be true that you weren't losing your marbles."

Graham stands up as well. "Just hear me out. For instance, how old is Regina?"

Emma stops her pacing and snaps her neck towards Graham. "What the hell does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, it will show you that people don't age. Does she not look exactly the same like she has when you first met which was ten years I believe, right?"

Emma already has noticed that when she first saw her again when she returned Henry to her. When she mentioned it to the brunette, Regina gave a good enough reason to her so she didn't think about it any further.

"Regina says that she juice-cleanse. Sounds good enough to me. That doesn't mean that she is forever immortal." Emma shrugs her shoulders. "She could just have good genes too."

Gosh Emma is very stubborn. This won't be easy but he may have one ace that can finally convince Emma. "I know this may sound crazy since you are not from our world but…"

"Your world! Don't you hear yourself?" Emma stopped Graham mid-sentence.

"No matter what you believe, this curse is real, nobody can leave this town as you saw with Ashley and her car crash. Nobody can remember actual dates and how long we have known each other. You have to believe to free us Emma. You are the Savior."

Emma rubs her face with two hands, massaging her temples from an oncoming headache.

"Graham, I…I just can't right now with you. You are saying that Regina is the Evil Queen and that David and Mary-Margaret are my parents who also happen to be Snow White and Prince Charming sent me here in this world to escape some curse. This is insane and you are a fool to think that I actually going to entertain this mess you are spouting. I'm leaving. I care for you, so I'm not going to report you. And if you do come into town and I will have you committed to the ward just for your own safety."

She honestly doesn't feel that Graham would cause any harm to anybody, but she doesn't want him in the general populace and have him going around telling people that some wicked witch cursed people. She may not report him, but somebody else will and she will hate for him to be in a strait jacket if he is not hurting anyone.

Graham is hurt that his friend doesn't believe him, but it was a long shot anything. "Maybe words won't convince, but actual evidence will. Ask Regina about her vault."

Emma hears him but ignores him as she exits his cabin, Graham's craziness still swimming in her head. She just wants to get home and crash. She has her answer, Graham is certifiable nuts but she will keep that to herself.

* * *

Emma wakes up in her loft with the smell of bacon in the kitchen. Her mind still is processing her confrontation with Graham. He truly believes in the storybook that is in Henry's possession. It is one thing for a child to believe in such fictional stories, it is another thing, a disturbing thing, when adults are believing the same thing.

She takes her shower, brush her teeth, and brush her hair and joins Mary Margaret in the kitchen.

Mar turns her head and observes her blonde roommate. "It looks like you had quite some night. You have bags under your eyes."

Emma noticed the same in her bathroom when she was grooming herself. "Yeah, it's no biggie though. Whatever you are cooking smells delicious."

Mar beams back at her, "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Whether conscious or not, Emma looks carefully at Mar. The brunette and she do share the same chin structure, and both have green eyes. Mar does have a motherly aura that she does wish that she grew up in.

However, Emma quickly shakes her from those thoughts. She is not going to believe Mary Margaret Blanchard is mother-freaking Snow White and happens to be her mother. Heck, she is older than her. She has been so involved in her own mini-drama, that she hasn't had time to spend with her roommate and she does want to catch up.

As Mar sets the food down on her table, Emma decides to see what she has been up too as she stabs her fork in a pile of scrambled eggs.

"So how is life treating you?" Mar settles down at the table and smiles brightly at Emma.

"Life is just grand. Just to let you know, David finally asked me out and we have been dating. He is just so wonderful, kind, and I just never met anyone like him. He is a blessing."

Emma smiles, she is happy that David followed her advice and is finally courting the brunette. She truly approves of this relationship after spending time with David individually when he needed help with the shelter. He is truly a great guy, if somewhat a little tamed to her.

"That is great, I'm really am happy for you."

"So…what has been going on with you and Regina? Don't think I don't know that you sometimes don't come back home at night." Emma flashes a red face while Mar is chuckling at her. Sometimes Emma doesn't feel like driving back at the loft after some great rounds of love-making with her lover. And Henry is now not asking a whole bunch of questions after he sees her early morning in the mansion.

But Emma also remembered last night when after they had sex. And it was just that, empty sex that she now feels horrible about. She didn't give herself fully when she thought that Regina was intentionally holding information from her. When she asked Regina what else was talked about between her and Graham, she said that he wanted to quit and keep to himself. However, when Regina said that she didn't want Emma to talk to him without letting Regina know is when she became suspicious. She is quite relieved to know that when she talked to Graham, he was still saying stuff about curses, heart, and fairytales. Not that she was happy about that, it is just that she really thought that Regina was alluding to other things that were big secrets with Graham.

Talking to Graham calmed her in thinking that there were other conspiracies that the mayor was hiding. She feels bad and needs to make it to her somehow. The blonde does feel like a dick.

"Things are good, no they are great. Regina is an amazing woman that I would have never believed that she would be with someone like me."

"Don't sell yourself short, you are a loving, kind, and strong person. She would be a fool to not want to be with you. But she isn't, that is why you guys are joined at the hip together." Emma sticks her tongue out at her.

"Whatever. You are one to talk. Ruby told me how you and David are inseparable and how you are constantly fawning over him with bright doe eyes," Emma teases her back.

"Can you blame me, he's hot." Emma laughs, that is the most teenaged thing that has ever came out of the brunette.

"You know, you spend a lot of time over there on Mifflin street. Not that I am trying to kick you out or anything, but have you considered moving there?"

"Gosh, you want me to U-Haul already? Our relationship is still pretty young."

"But if your love is real, it shouldn't matter. You and Regina already share a son together. I think it is just a natural progression in your relationship."

Emma thinks about it, they haven't discussed living arrangements just yet, but it wouldn't be bad if she does move in. But, there are a couple of things stopping her. One, is that it will be Emma moving into Regina's house. She owns it, not Emma. So if something bad happens in their relationship, Regina can just easily kick her out or lord over her with that fact when it comes to arguments.

Emma has pride and she doesn't want to feel like an abandoned orphan again, getting kicked out of homes because she is not good enough. Not that she believes that Regina will ever do something like that, but it is one of the insecurities that Emma feels being in a relationship with someone who is financially better off than she is.

Two, she is not even sure if that is what Regina will want or not. It will be better for her to have her own apartment, her own space.

"We may talk about that later." One thing that stuck out from Graham was that she honestly didn't know how old Regina is. It is just a mundane but basic thing that one should know about their partner. Especially when you knocked them up.

"Thanks for the breakfast, Mar. I'm about to go to the police station. Holler if you need anything."

"Will do."

* * *

Regina is walking towards her office, opting out of driving. The open fresh air has always cleared her mind and she needs it. She feels disconnected from Emma, like the blonde was pulling away from her. When they slept together, Regina was hoping that she conveyed asking for forgiveness, even if Emma didn't know what she was trying to absolve herself of.

That night was all carnal, lustful bodies trying to connect with one another. Her heart feels heavy, she doesn't know if she can continue this burden any longer. It is time to woman up and tell Emma the truth. For far too long, she has not had to bear the brunt of consequences from her many transgressions. One which hurts her the most is that Emma has had such a hard life because Snow and Charming were forced to send their daughter through the wardrobe to escape her curse.

All she could think about is her revenge against Snow, everything and everyone else were just collateral damage. For her to become a better woman for Henry and Emma, she knows what she needs to do. She told Henry how she returned the Huntsman heart to him. Telling the young boy that the Huntsman did keep his promise to not harm her. She really doesn't see him choking her as a break of the promise, she would have been surprise if the Huntsman didn't retaliate in some type of way.

She kissed Henry and hugged him, telling him how special he was, how much she feel loved when Henry was determined to not have his mother hurt in the process. He is such a clever boy.

It warms her soul that their relationship has been improving. Her thoughts were interrupted when she received a phone ring.

* * *

Jefferson makes his way into the town of Storybrooke for the first time in 28 years. His madness fester in the reality that he knows exactly who he is. He spitefully hates the label "Mad Hatter".

Anyne would loss his mind too if you got captured by the merciless Queen of Hearts, stuck in Wonderland, and forced to find a portal back home.

Now, it seems that the Queen of Hearts daughter has trapped him in a different form. Stuck in a land of no magic, forced to witness his daughter being family with so no name couple he has never met. It hurts more than anything to know that his precious, innocent, daughter wouldn't even recognize him if she sees him. That is why he watches from afar, just wanting to see a glimpse of a child that he foolishly left to do one more job to increase their riches.

The ever-never changing time of Storybrooke has ceased, time has finally now began to tick away, the savior is here. He has seen news clippings of the blonde stranger. The brunet knows that the curse is coming to an end, he will have his revenge on Regina one way or another.

* * *

The brunette buried her worries in her paperwork and schedules she had to make when her secretary informed her that Emma right outside and wants to meet her. She rolls her eyes at her girlfriend's inability to ever schedule a meeting.

"Let her in." Emma enters her office with a beaming smile. Regina hearts leap, she would never be tired of that smile.

"You know, I do take appointments. You should try that and schedule one."

Emma huffs at her. "Nope, I got perks, considering I am dating the mayor and everything."

Emma leans down and kisses her softly. It seems that the blonde is in much a better mood, but Regina still wants to be cautious.

"How are you doing?"

"Much better now that I see you." Emma decided to come see Regina. She did feel a little bit guilty going behind Regina's back to talk to Graham when Regina asked her not to. And she didn't necessarily find anything immediately incriminating. Graham alluded to dark secrets but she would hope that Regina would entrust her to tell her those sorts of things. Graham did mention something about some vault that she has…

Regina gulps, swallowing her anxiety. Right now Emma seems happy with her, does she want to have that discontinued? No, but she has to be a better woman. And the conversation she would like to have it at she would rather have it somewhere not at the mansion. She wouldn't want Henry to overhear anything that may transpire.

"Can you meet me here later on tonight?" She doesn't want to alarm Emma so she kept her tone neutral and flat but Emma's still had an eyebrow raised. It looks like some of Regina's facial expressions is rubbing off on the blonde.

"Is everything alright? I know we were distant for a moment but I really not mad about the Graham thing. I mean, I don't know what this is about so maybe I shouldn't assume."

Regina takes Emma's hand in both her own, lightly kissing it while looking in Emma's forest green, emotional eyes.

"I need to confess some things, things that are not highly favorable towards me. I hope your love for me can overcome the outcome of that conversation. But we will have it here, later on tonight since this is one of the days I stay late."

Emma lets out a surprised breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. This is not what she had in mind when she came to the office. This sounds like exactly what Graham was alluding too when she visited him last night. If Regina had to confess something, Emma might as well do the same.

"Okay. That is sounding very heavy. I guess if you want to get something off your chest, I might as well do the same. Don't get mad, but I did go see Graham recently."

Regina widens her eyes in shock. "You did what?! After I asked you not to?"

Emma shrinks back from the bite in Regina's tone, holding her palms up.

"Look, I am sorry but I was curious and he is my friend. I had to know that he was alright for myself. I didn't mean to hurt you in anyway."

Regina was about to hyperventilate but she calmed herself when she realized, if Graham told Emma anything about her past, Emma wouldn't have been as honky dory as she was when she bounced into her office. But she did narrow her eyes in suspicion.

"What did he say to you?"

Emma doesn't want her head to be chewed off and felt more relaxed that Regina's volume in her voice dropped considerably with that question.

"Well, he said that he stopped looking for his heart and said that the curse was real, which is outrageous. But he did kept saying that you had many dark secrets. And that I didn't know you at all. That actually makes more logical sense. Not that I am accusing you of anything."

She continues to rack up her brain about what else he said. "Oh, he also mentioned something about a vault you have. Is this what you want to confess to me?" Emma asked the last question slowly, not wanting to seem judgmental.

So Graham hasn't totally rat her out, just alluded to Emma that she has many secrets. She can work with that, and she is thankful that she can tell Emma herself, instead of another party.

* * *

Regina and Emma sit in her office, the atmosphere thick with apprehension and the unknown.

"I don't know how to say this but to just tell you. Do you remember Henry's storybook, about the fairytales?"

Emma's arms are crossed as she stares back at Regina intently. "Yes..." she answered hesitantly.

"It's true…all of it. Even though I must say it is quit bias in gaps of backstory information."

Emma's eyes bugged out, her heart races; she really can't believe what is spewing out of that mouth of pretty of her woman.

"You're shitting me right? So are you seriously saying that you are the actual Evil Queen that cast a curse and that David and Mary Margaret are my parents. And that everyone here are fairytale characters?"

Regina is breathing heavily but her semblance of control is not as out of whack as Emma. The blonde started to pace back and forth, if it was possibly, she could run the floors down with her movements. She attempted to reach out to Emma to grab her arm but Emma harshly smacked her hand away.

"Don't….just don't. This is insane." Emma starts to back away from Regina. The brunette is intelligent, of sound mind. There is no way she can be crazy. "Nope. Not doing this. I don't believe you." She shakes her head vigorously to shake away those thoughts.

Regina steps slowly into her presence. "This is hard for me…please. I know this is hard for you to believe but everything our son has said...It's true. But that doesn't change how much I love you. This is why I had to tell you the truth. I had to tell you who I really am…or was."

Emma feels like her sanity is slipping into some foreign abyss, where it is logical for there to be a such thing as witches and magic. Is something so wrong with Emma that Regina has to come up with fantastical nonsense to kick her out of her life? She doubts it but she cannot take the alternative that what Regina is saying is the truth.

"Why are you saying this? Do you not want me in your life?"

Regina was taken aback from that type of question but she recovers and shakes her head in the negative. "I don't want you to think that at all. I want to completely give myself to you and in order to do that I have to tell you the truth. I know it is hard to believe but it's true." Since Emma is more practical in nature, she would be convinced by evidence. "I can prove it to you."

"You mean like show me magic."

"In a sense, yes."

Emma thinks back to Graham telling her that she should ask Regina about her vault.

"So, do you have a vault or something? Graham mentioned it to me when I met up with him."

Regina was about to say something when there was a large thump on the second floor of the mayoral office. Both snapped their heads towards the door.

"What the-" Emma was about to respond when Regina hushed her. There should be no one there in the office with them at this time of the night. And now they put a damper on her confession. She still would like to know Emma's response to this whole thing with the curse, even if the end result will crush her.

"Let's go see what this disturbance is." Emma follows Regina's quick lead out of the large office, even if her mind is still reeling from Regina basically saying that she is the freaking Evil Queen.

"Hold on, I'm coming." Regina stomps her way to the door of the noise and with no hesitation, she opens the door to rip the intruder a new one. However, what greets her is a mass explosion that throws both of them to the ground, with Regina twisting her ankle. Their lungs full of blistering heat and smoke. Wood and paint crackle from the flames. For the first time in a long time, Regina fears for her life.

Emma is shocked from the most expectant blast, even with a thousand things running through her mind, fear for her lover's safety beats all else. She has never seen Regina so helpless. Her brown eyes burning with fear.

"Help me." That is all that Emma needed to get butt kicked into gear. She reaches out her arm and hoist's Regina's small body into her arms. Her lover looks back at her with relief as Regina follows Emma's lead while leaping out of the town hall. What greets them is flashing lights and there are many people there and a flash of light from a camera.

Emma winces from the intrusive of the blinding light."What the hell?" At this point, Regina was also distorted from the mysterious blast.

There is a small team of three that arrived with an ambulance ten minutes later after some random person made a 911 call for the ambulance. The response time was ridiculous. But her first concern was to get medical attention for the self-professed Evil Queen of her girlfriend. She would have thought even more at the fact that Sidney seemed to be looking at her intently.

All around them is unintelligibly chatter of small town folks with nothing better to do.

"Are you alright" a medium-built woman with a bun came to the couple as they tried to check them for injuries.

Regina is grimacing in pain as Emma answered for them. "I think I am fine but I think Regina hurt her ankle."

The brunette and her other partners swarm over the mayor to make sure study to what extent the injury of Regina has endured.

"Thank you Sheriff, we can take her from her. You should also come with us too, we would still like to check on your vitals as well."

"I'm fine, just take care of the mayor." She is tired and aching from half carrying Regina but her first concern is for Regina.

Regina is finally released from Emma's grasp as the two orderlies take hold of Regina's hold.

"Let me down gently," Regina barks at them. Her ankle is searing with pain, her mind busy with how Emma is handling her revelation and why the hell there was an explosion!? She looks back at Emma in worry as Emma stares back at her, almost in sync with her line of thinking.

"You get to the hospital. I will go to Henry and explained what happened here. And I will also investigate how the hell did this explosion occurred."

"Thank you Sheriff." Regina liked to have at least a semblance of professional in front of her citizens in such a vulnerable state. They both stare back at each other like they are in a world all to their own. Silently communicating their inner thoughts.

_Where do I stand with Emma? Does she believe me? Will she still love me? Or does she just think I am crazy_

_I love her but with everything going on, I just don't know what to think. The curse is real?! First Graham, then Henry, then Regina, who is supposedly the architect of the whole thing. Is everyone just crazy or it there just a remote possibility that they are telling the truth._

So many tumultuous emotions, so much that was left unsaid, so many questions left unuttered.

* * *

Sidney was fuming at his utter failure. It took him no time at all to find out how make home-made explosives online. The internet is a beautiful thing. He concocted a plan to become Regina's hero. To have her swept off his feet. He knows her work day schedule to a tee. She always stay much later at the office to finish up signing off contracts.

What he miscalculated was Emma being there at the office as well. He never has seen her so late in the mayor's work place. He was so startled at the multiple voices he heard, that he tripped in the renovating room he was rigging to explode. He trips and falls right on his head and was dazed for a few seconds. After realizing his clumsiness and stupidity, he hurriedly gets up and runs outside of the town hall.

And here he is, wanting to hit the random guy he hired to take the victorious pictures of him taking Regina away from the fire. Instead , the blonde sheriff once again is saving the day. His jealousy pierced at her as Emma looked at Sidney for a few moments before returning her attention to Regina and the paramedics. Regina should be his. Maybe it is time to up the ante and find a better way to make her his…

* * *

**Let me know what you guys think, would like to see just whatever. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Yay! New chap. Read and enjoy Shout out to my beta Mechanicsofaheart1 and my best cyber bud Herimony.**

* * *

Emma sits in the dimly lit favorite bar, well, only bar in Storybrooke. Rabbit Hole. Hmmp, even that sounds like something from Alice in Wonderland. The town's name is Storybrooke, reminds her of Henry's storybook. There are many coincidences that do seem to make it plausible that maybe, just maybe, what Henry, Graham, and now her estranged girlfriend say is true. That the curse is real.

Well, the only reason Regina is estranged is because Emma has been avoiding her and Henry. Not the most mature way to handle being told that fairytale curses are real, but what else should be expected of her? She thinks it is a logical response to this ridiculous position that she is in. Her first reaction was to bolt out of the quiet town but she knew that it was not an option for her. Storybrooke is her life now.

She did check in the hospital with a nurse to see the status of Regina's ankle. It is not broken, thank God, but it is sprained in which she has to wear a brace. This past week from a distance she spies Regina's whereabouts. Her woman still is stomping around the town with a high heels, hardcore for sure.

She is like invincible and it just makes her beam inside. However, she still can't reconcile Regina being some evil queen. Yes, she is regal, elegant, savvy, and leads with an iron hand. Wait, maybe it wouldn't be too much of a leap that she was a queen in her former life. She scoffs at herself. "Nope, that going through that line of thinking again."

She turns her attention back to what she likes to call her "Trio of Amigos." She has her three favorite friends in the world: Jim, Jack, and Jose. They always seem to dull her senses from all the stress that hits her. Emma stills feels shitty though. This past week, Regina has tried to get in touch with her, through phone calls or texts.

But Emma just needs space. She is feeling really crappy thinking about how Henry ran into her, wanting to know why she was avoiding him. She kissed him on the head and told him that she is just dealing with some things, but she still loves him. He looked like a wounded puppy. Yep, she feels like a crappy father, mother, whatever she is to Henry. The liquor is really talking to her now. Maybe it's time to wrap things up. She laid down some cash, she doesn't know how much, on the wooden slab of the counter.

Tim is the bartender's name, he is slight with a 5'oclock shadow. Like everyone else in town, he likes Emma. She brought a sense of newness and excitement that hasn't been here in a very long time. And if there are one of the few things he knows as a time as a bartender, is when someone is plastered. And their sheriff is about to reach that point."

"Are you going to be alright, Sheriff?" Emma looks back at Tim, and straightens her posture, almost like how she has seen Regina do numerous times.

"Just call me Emma and I'm fine. I don't drink and Sheriff, so there would be no random police brutality or irresponsibility going on," they both laughed at her response.

"See ya later Tim."

"See you later, and be safe." He shakes his head as Emma steps out of the stale bar. She eventually made her way to her apartment. Emma stumbled into the loft, almost tripping over herself. Her stomach rumbled from hunger, some grease will help with the alcohol in her system. She goes into the kitchen, trying to figure out what she wants to eat. Too bad she sucks at cooking. So, she will just settle on some toasted PB&J. Yeah, she can handle that.

She got some slices of bread and placed it in the toaster. However, it was really cheap bread so it broke inside of the toaster. That is what she gets for be cheap getting the generic. She should have went legit and got some Arnold's or Sunbeam brand. She gets a knife and tries to pry the bread out.

It was also cathartic for her, jamming a knife into the defenseless victim. Poking away at her disillusionment of this town and all of its secrets. Fuck, she missed Regina and Henry. She misses home cook meals and late nights of video gaming (Regina doesn't know) and passionate nights (she prefers to not have Henry to know about that). Don't want to scar the poor little fella.

Emma is still jabbing the toaster as Mary Margaret makes her way down into the kitchen. It is like 3 AM in the morning and she has heard someone stumbling through her apartment. Mar put on a robe and picked up a lamp, cautiously making her way down the stairs. She's immediately relieved to find Emma in the kitchen. However, it looked like she was desecrating her very nice toaster.

The brunette makes her way into the kitchen, settling down the lamp on the counter.

"My goodness Emma, you startled me. Why are you up so late? And is the toaster broke?"

Emma looks up from her stabbing of the toaster.

"It wasn't until I got to it." And Emma observes the lamp on the counter and Mar in her obnoxious pink robe.

"Good thing I wasn't an intruder. Wouldn't want to get hit with a lamp by a lady in pink," Emma quipped. The smaller woman took the damaged toaster away from the obvious intoxicated blonde.

Mar went into the refrigerator to pull out some leftovers from the dinner she cooked last night. She gets a plate and pile the food on there and popped it in the microwave. Why Emma didn't think to look for leftovers is beyond her.

Mar sits right next to Emma, making eye contact with her. Her green irises are deep with concern as she looks back at her friend.

"Emma, what is going on with you? Ever since you saved Regina from that fire, you haven't been the same. You have been moody all week. Even Henry seem to be down lately. You haven't slept over at Regina's. I am here when you need me. Talk to me Emma."

Emma has been a crappy friend as well. She turned down Ruby's offer for another girls' night out. She has been dodging Mar's incessant questions. But what can see really tell Mary Margaret? That Regina is the Evil Queen from that movie and she casted a curse against Snow White and Prince Charming who happens to be her and David? She still doesn't know the background to that story. But what is she talking about? It is not true so it doesn't matter. Emma decides to tell Mary Margaret what else has also been bothering her.

"I am still working on the explosion case. You remember when it was initially called an accident."

Mar nods her head, "Yes, I do remember it."

"Well, I think it was intentional. I think someone set up it to explode. I heard movement behind that door when Regina and I went down to it." At first she wanted to chop it up to just construction work and maybe somehow, something went wrong and that is how a fire erupted. But the blast was too strong for it to be an accidental fire and it looks like someone was tampering with materials. It stunk like a farmhouse as well.

The brunette's jaw dropped in shock. "Are you serious?" She furrows her eyes in confusion. "So who would have done something like that against Regina?"

"Unfortunately, I have no clue what else to go on."

"Have you talked to her about you?"

Emma frowned, she feels like she is in a flex of emotions. She doesn't know what to think or do with Regina. She can't honestly say that Regina is crazy but the alternative is that Regina is being truthful when she admitted that she was the Evil Queen. And now she has to deal with someone maybe potentially trying to harm her. She hasn't told Regina her suspicions…well….she hasn't talked to her much at all, really.

"No, I haven't."

Mar notices Emma's downtrodden look. Just some weeks ago Emma also had a blissful air and smile about her. As much as she may not care for the mayor, Regina did make her friend happy. She wonders what really happened between the two.

"I am going to inquire again, but did something between you two happened? I just don't think this is about the fire case anymore."

Emma looks at Mar and just shakes her head. She puts her face in her hands in defeat.

"I don't…I don't know what is going on anymore," she replies weakly.

Sympathy pours out of Mar as she grabs Emma into her arms and soothes her by rubbing her back, Emma's face is in the crook of the smaller woman's neck.

"It's going to be fine Emma. Whatever you guys are going through, I can see you care for each other and things will work out."

"Thanks," Emma chokes weakly, her body wrecked with stress and confusion. If Mary Margaret was ever to be a mother, she would rock that role to a tee. But right now, she is being an unselfish friend, and Emma appreciates that in the moment.

"Now how about you eat the rest of the food on that plate and go get some rest, okay?" Emma nods weakly and they returned back to their rooms to get so much needed sleep.

* * *

Regina sits haughtily at her desk, her ankle still in a brace healing as she finds herself doing more tedious tasks like budget reports. She realized that she has wasted much of her life right her at her desk, maintaining order in the town that she has created. However, nothing but instability is in her relationship with Emma. Given the fact that she does not know where she stands with the blonde.

She has called and text but Emma has remained determined to be distant. A dark side of her wants to marched right into Emma's house or police station or wherever she's at and demand that she speak with her. Whether Emma wants to yell at her or not, anything is better than this silence she is receiving. Damn Archie and his advice. The worst part of this is that it is affecting Henry, and she doesn't want her little boy to suffer like this. She remembers talking to him while picking him up from school a few days ago, considering that Emma has no longer been doing so.

_Regina arrives at the school as the kids already departing from the vicinity. Ever since Emma has come into town, she has unofficially taken over the duty of picking up Henry, excited to spend time with the young boy. However, Emma spending time with Henry and Regina has diminished dramatically and it is affecting Henry._

_Henry looks up expectantly to find who is picking him up and saw his mother, and was a little sadden which Regina picked up immediately. He drooped his head down as Regina put on her hand behind his back and lead him to the car._

"_I am sorry I am not the person you were expecting." Henry glanced immediately to see his mother's face, he didn't want her to misinterpret why he was sad in this moment._

"_Mom, I'm sorry, it is not like that. Emma used to picking me up? What's going on? Is it something I did?"  
_

_Regina stopped mid-stride and stopped Henry's progress as well, scooting down to his level to look directly in his eyes. _

"_My little prince, it is nothing you did at all. I don't want you to blame yourself at all."_

"_Then what is it?"_

"_I'll tell you once we get home."_

_As they entered the mansion, Regina rehashed her conversation with Emma._

"_So she didn't believe? Even when YOU were the one to tell her? But she's the Savior!"_

"_Yes Henry. But you got to understand where she is coming from. She doesn't have a child's imagination, and she is very pragmatic. This is too fantastical for her to believe it. Unfortunately, right now she just needs space."_

"_So, does she still love us but just avoiding us," he stated more than asked._

_Regina smiles brightly at him, she needs to give him more credit in being mature and understanding._

"_That is exactly it." Henry nods but he is still a little disappointed at Emma's absence. _

"_I still miss her though. And at this rate, I don't know if the curse will ever be broken."_

_Regina places her arms on Henry's small shoulders, her brown eyes pierced green that looks just like his father. _

"_This curse WILL be broken. I promise, alright?"_

"_So…you do want the curse to break?"_

_Regina hesitates, she knows the implications what will happen to her when people regain their memories. There won't be much pleasantries exchanged between her and the townspeople._

"_As I told you before, I want to do the right thing, even if it is detrimental to myself. I want to change and be good for you and Emma. And she does deserves to know her parents."_

_Henry smiles at her, his spirits lifted for a little bit and hugs her tightly._

"_I don't care what the book says, you are not a villain, you are a hero."_

_Regina chuckles, she is happy for him to have faith in her. But she can still feel the pull of darkness in it, it is a constant presence in her life. One doesn't practice dark magic for as long as she has and not get out unscathed. "I don't know about that my little prince, but just know that I will do anything for you and Emma."_

_She bends down and kisses him on the forehead._

Her flashback ends at the knock on her door and beckons the visitor in. Sidney happily joins her in her office, like a dog trying to get a treat.

"Madame Mayor, I have all of the reports that you requested," he stated as he placed them on her desk and clasped his hands in front of him expectantly.

Regina grabs the envelope and thumbs through the numerous files. After a few moments she hums with approval.

"Good work Sidney. That will be all." She even barely took a peek at him when he first entered her door but he is still determined to spend some type of time with the beautiful brunette.

"How is your ankle? If you need me to escort you any place or get anything for you because you are immob-" and Regina immediately cuts him out, annoyed with his assumption that she is invalid.

"I am perfectly capable of moving around myself. But thank you for your concern."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be demeaning you in any way, it is just Emma hasn't been around you lately, and I just want to help out when I can." He is fishing to figure out if there was truly a schism between them too.

Regina is speedily reengaged in this conversation, wondering why the hell Sidney's is in her personal business.

"What right do you have to be concerned with any of my personal affairs," she demanded angrily.

"Again, my apologies. But I have an attentive ear," _a hint that he will always listen to her, _"and the whole town has been buzzing with you and the sheriff's relationship or lack thereof."

Regina squeezes her eyes and shoots a glare of death which he immediately shrunk back. She hates to think that everyone is in her personal business, and it is really irritating to think that people can also sense some troubles between her and Emma's relationship. It seems that having Sidney around is good for something, she didn't even have an inkling that there was so much talk of her love life. She has been too consumed in how to get the blonde to talk to her.

She composes her herself and forced a smile at him, "I don't like anyone," implying him as well, "making assumptions about me. But thank you for bringing that to my attention. You have a good day Sidney."

Sidney eats up at the smile that she pushed his way, loving that she gained her approval.

"Madame Mayor, I hope you know I will do anything for you. You have a great day too." He exits her office full with hope that maybe, just maybe, Regina can finally be his…

As the darker man leaves her office, she is left fuming with the current events with her life. It seems like Emma and her are the talk of the town, once again, and they can see that everything is not all peaches with Swan and the Mills. Emma's distance is even affecting Henry, even if he is more understanding of the circumstances when Regina explained to him that Emma is confused about the confirmation of the curse.

She cannot let this go on any longer, she will get Emma to talk to her after she gets home to check on Henry, even if the blonde wants to scream and yell. She knows how to use her sway and power with others, Emma is going to get a little taste of the Evil Queen.

* * *

Mr. Gold internally is gleeful from the hearsay rumors of relational problems with Regina and the Savior. That is why he decided to pay a visit to the mayor's office. All the way back when she was queen, he has always enjoyed toying with his favorite pupil. Ever since being cursed in this small town, he had to find some enjoyment somehow until the curse breaks.

"Lovely day isn't, Madame Mayor? How's your ankle," he asks but it is not out of concern.

This annoyance is the last thing she needs and she has no time for her former mentor taunts.

"You don't give a damn about my wellbeing so why the hell are you disturbing me in my office? You made an appointment, if there is no business that you need to attend to, you are wasting my time."

Gold giggled which reminisced her of the imp in Enchanted Forest. She will get him to admit whether he knows he is Rumpelstiltskin.

"Aren't you testy? I hope this is not because of our dear sheriff being a foul mood ever since the fire accident." She really wants to smack the smirk off his face. Regina knows a power play when she sees one. And Gold is taking immense pleasure at the distress in her relationship. She really hates this town sometimes.

" Get. Out. Now." Gold laughs softly to himself.

"I'll be on my way. Enjoy your day."

"Be gone, and believe me, I hope you don't enjoy yours." Gold shakes his head and leaves her office.

Regina is going to order her secretary to never again have that man in her office, period. And she also knows a way how to hit Gold where it will truly hurt. She will fish out a way for him to confess his true identity. Recently, Moe French has defaulted on a loan and Gold being the scrupulous bastard he is, took ownership of his van. He took the poor's man livelihood away.

What a delicious way to get revenge by using his precious Belle's father against him. She knows that she wants to become a better person but damn it, Gold has this coming for a while. She smiles a wicked grin. First revenge, then later a talk with Emma.

* * *

The small moment of glee he experienced when confronting Regina quickly faded as he found the front door of his house ajar. How dare anyone rob him in broad daylight? He draws his gun and slowly enters in. He turns and finds Emma inside, also, with a gun drawn.

"Sheriff Swan."

Emma turns around quickly and sees Mr. Gold. Emma received a call a few minutes ago that his front door was open by some random person. She really wished today was a very slow day since she got trashed last night. One of few things that happens in this town, and it had to be today. But since she is being a crappy girlfriend and father, she might as well do her job with some professionalism.

"Your neighbor saw your front door open and called it in."

"It appears I've been robbed," stating the obvious.

"Funny how that keeps happening to you." He sees the blondes have jokes. The older man always loved a challenge.

"Yeah, well, I'm a difficult man to love." Mr. Gold is not going to get any argument from her on that point. Something niggled at the back of her mind and she might as well throw the question out there.

"By the way, I never got your first name." That is such a strange inquiring but it is a good question, he was never given one. It seems Regina's curse didn't provide one for him but that is not important now.

"You can just continue to call me Mr. Gold or Gold, Sheriff. Now if you don't mind, I would like to searched my home for what items have been stolen."

Emma gives him a nod, "Okay, that is fine. I will also inspect the damage as well."

Mr. Gold proceeds to check the area where some of his most prized belongings were stored. After like 15 minutes, he returned his attention back to the blonde.

"Sheriff Swan, you can go now. I know exactly what was taken and who did it. I've got it from here."

It sounds like he wants to go vigilante, and she is not having that in this town.

"No, you don't. This was a robbery, public menace, and if you don't tell me what you know, I will have to arrest you for obstruction of justice. I have a feeling you don't wanna be behind bars."

"Indeed not. Alright, his name's Moe French. He sells flowers, and he recently defaulted on a loan. A short time ago, we had a little disagreement over collateral."

She mentally stores the information in her head for future use. "Okay. I'll go get him, check him out."

"I'm sure you will, assuming I don't find him..." he chuckles, "Let's just say, bad things tend to happen to bad people."

He does not mind getting his hands dirty with the fat slob.

"Is that a threat?"

"Observation." _Mr. Gold is a piece of work_, Emma thinks as she prepares to leave.

Gold yells out, "Good luck."

* * *

In the meantime, a stranger strolls into town with a motorcycle with leather and skin tight jeans He got off the bike to inspect it right in front of 108 Mifflin Street. August knows that the time is now to end the curse, especially when the constant pain in his legs, wooden legs, are resurfacing since he was brought into the world. He has a lot to make up for Emma. Somehow, he finds himself in front of a huge mansion. Someone is very wealthy here.

"What are you doing here?" A young brunette boy asked him.

"Fixing my bike."

"No, I mean in Storybrooke."

"Just visiting." Henry knows that NOBODY visits Storybrooke and just can't. It is not even on Google, he checked it one time. The only stranger to ever come into town was his father, and that is because he drugged Emma into the cursed town.

He looks at a large case on the back of the motorcycle. "What's that?" Man, the little kid asks a lot of questions, but he can tell that the boy is very intelligent.

"A box."

"What's inside it?"

The kid is seriously giving him the third degree. "Just something I need to do what I came here for."

He puts his helmet back on and hops on his motorcycle and to drive away. Regina exits the house and pauses upon noticing Henry talking to the Stranger, who has gotten on his bike. She is dealing what many things all at once and this person who she has never seen in the old world is now in her town. She is immediately suspicious of the newcomer as the man continues to talk to her son.

"I thought you were just visiting."

"Doesn't mean I don't have something to do." Thunder rumbles and August starts his motorcycle.

Regina stomps her way towards the two, she is not having any of this.

"Henry?" She loudly shouts at him.

August turns to Henry, "You better get to school." Regina starts down the path to the sidewalk. "Looks like a storm's coming," and he drives off.

"Henry, who was that?" Henry has no idea and he just shrugs his shoulder.

Regina has no clue either and she decides to text Emma. There is a stranger here and he has been talking to their son. The man could be a pervert and she cannot allow that in her town.

"_**Emma, call me ASAP. This is really important," **_she texted. She sounds pathetic and gone way too soft, but she has to do whatever is necessary to get her attention.

* * *

Emma is back at the sheriff's department with Mr. Gold's stolen items strewn all over her desk. She trimputeltly smiles inside with her findings. At least she accomplished something today.

"You're welcome. You're right. Your man Moe ripped you off. It was all still at his place."

Mr. Gold was not thoroughly impressed. "And the man himself?"

"Closing in on him."

"So, job well half-done, then."

Why does he have to rain on her parade? "In less than a day, I got it all back. Is something wrong?"

He doesn't care at all about these useless artifacts that Emma as found. His most prized possession is missing, and that is all he cares about.

"You've recovered nothing. There's_ something_ missing," he hisses out.

"I'll get it when I find him."

"Not if I find him first."

Emma receives a buzz from her phone that is in her blue leather, or pleather as Regina sometimes chimes, jacket.

Emma reads the text message. **'**_**Emma, call me ASAP. This is really important.'**_ Emma turns back to Mr. Gold. "Don't dare try anything," and the older man just stares back at her, like he doesn't care what she said and just lives the building.

But at this point, she is not dwelling on Mr. Gold's still missing stolen crap. There seem to be something that Regina really needed to speak to her about. She is not surprise that Regina decided to text first, considering that she has not been returning the brunette's call.

She takes out her phone and call's Regina, she has her on speed dial.

"Regina, what's going on?"

"I really need to see you, Henry may be in danger." Wow, that sounds really serious. Regina's voice affects her in so many ways.

"Are you home?"

"Yes, come quickly."

"I am on my way," she hangs up and gets in the cruiser to immediately head down Mifflin street.

* * *

Regina knows that she may have been exaggerating details, but she had to say something to convince Emma to come over. Emma entered the mansion using the key that Regina gave her some weeks ago.

Regina is in the foyer and as Henry heard Emma enter the large house, he rushed to her from the living room and enveloped his small body into her for a tight hug. Emma bends down and returns his hug, tugging him strongly back and ruffling his hair.

"Hey Emma, I missed you," he says as he looks up at her. Her heart took a tumble, seems like she is no longer referred to as 'Dad'.

"I'm sorry kid, for my absence. But I will do better okay?"

Henry nods back and goes into the kitchen to give his parents some privacy. Emma looks back at Regina and drops her gaze, her thumbs in her tight pockets.

"So, you needed to see me…" Regina is looking hella good, it has been so long. But, the fairytale thing is putting a damper on _that._

Regina is a little disappointed that Emma still seem aloof but to even have her in her presence brightens her day.

"Yes, of course. It seems that Storybrooke has a new intruder in our midst. I know nothing about him and he must be investigated."

Emma runs her hand through her hair. She already has the explosion she wants to further investigate and now she has Mr. Gold now seeming to want to go vigilante for his missing stuff. There is a lot going on for a one-manned police station.

"Hmmm…Regina. It doesn't seem that big of a deal. It is no crime against visiting a town."

Regina closes the space between them, wanting to convey the severity of the situation and to also get a sniff of vanilla that she misses.

"I saw that stranger talking to our son right outside my home. He could be a pedophile for all we know."

Emma rocks her head in agreement. "Now I see. I definitely will check him out. Can you describe him?"

"He is almost six feet, dark brown hair, with blue eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket and has a motorcycle." Emma mentally stores the information away, no perv is going to be touching her son.

They stand there in a few moments in silence, until Regina decides to break their standstill.

"I missed you." Her mocha eyes stare longingly into Emma's. The blonde could melt right there in Regina's gaze.

"You know that this is a lot to take in, right?" They both know what Emma is referring too.

"I…understand. I will give you all the space you need but just realize, this is affecting Henry. He doesn't deserve to be push aside."

"I know, I know. Shit. I am sorry and I will do much better." Regina nods towards her and stands uncrosses her arms, letting her defenses down.

"Oh, I got something I want to run by you. I don't think the fire was an accident. I am going to look into it."

Regina was surprised at that statement. The fire scene investigator said that there was so much damage, they just chopped it up to construction workers being negligent by leaving flammable materials around.

"I thought it was just some imbecile's incompetence. Now are you suggesting that it was maliciously deliberate?" Regina's sass, got to love it.

"Yes, and I need to know do you know anybody that have issues with you, that may want to hurt you?"

Regina is quite upset that someone has the audacity to cause her any harm. And she may be a bitch, but those fools cower under her power. But there is at least one person she knows that does have his memory who may try to attack her.

"No, I don't know."

"Well, please be on the lookout for any suspects. I can't lose you." Emma ducks her head at her confession. Professing her love to Regina is nothing new, but confession of curses is not escaping her.

Regina was touched by Emma's statement, her heart leaps with joy as she has confirmation that Emma does still love her.

"Thank you," she whispers. If Emma wasn't within inches of her, she wouldn't have caught it.

"Imma go and find out more about this stranger." Emma soaks up Regina, missing her touch, her loving gazes as she moans her name. Emma pulls Regina into her body and kisses her deeply. Regina eagerly returns it, moaning into her mouth as their tongues massages. Heat pools in Regina's center but the embrace ends.

"I love you, just give me time, okay?" Regina looks into Emma's eyes her nods her answer. Emma goes into the kitchen and hugs Henry her goodbye as she goes to the diner for a much needed break.

* * *

After Emma told her about how she suspected that someone was maliciously behind the explosion, she decided to call the one person who knew her identity.

"My my my, it is certainly a surprise to get a call from you. If you are not calling me about me getting my Grace back, I don't know why you are calling," Jefferson cut right to the chase. He has not had any interactions with Regina for the whole time in the curse. What would be the point considering that he already knew that the curse was going to break in 28 years. How tortuous an existence it is to live knowing that you are cursed for so many years.

"I know you are not part of the general populace but I venture to guess that you at least read the newspaper."

"Yes, I have, Emma Swan once again saves the day. If I was there, I would have left your ass to burn in there."

"So are you saying that you are not behind it?"

"I only wish I had come up with the idea of burning you alive, witch," he replied with venom.

Regina laughs at him, the Mad Hatter has never been a concern of hers. And after talking with him, she doesn't believe he did it. He was never strong enough to ever challenge her.

"You wish, I do agree. Too bad that will never come true. You have good day wallowing over your precious Grace while I enjoy my time with my _son_. Good bye, dear," and she ends the call triumphantly.

Jefferson on the other line looks at the phone and vows that he was exact revenge against Regina in a way that she can't possibly imagine.

It was a very short talk, but she determined that Jefferson had nothing to do about it. Emma is starting her investigation, but she knows that an additional eyes and ears will be useful in this case.

Regina dials Sidney's number, he is always good at gather information back in the old world and the new.

"Hello Madame Mayor. How may I assist you today?" Hearing from Regina always brightened his day. He is disappointed about his plan failing miserably, but there has to be another way.

"Emma just told me that she doesn't believe that the explosion was a simple accident. Someone may have done this maliciously and I need for find out who," her voice drips with anger. "I would need you to find out more about this."

Sidney's stomach dropped with that information. He does not need the blonde sheriff to find out about his whole failed master plan because it would ruin his chances with Regina. It wasn't even meant to harm her, it was suppose to make him look like a hero.

There. That is how he could still come out of this victoriously. He could pin the fire on someone in town he had a grudge against the mayor. Sidney can still come on top and make himself look good. And would be beneficial for him to "discover" the culprit and make Regina look at him with admiration. It is time to get to work.

"Indeed. I will work tirelessly to find out who has dare try to harm you."

"Your enthusiasm is appreciated. Hurry up and do it quickly," she ordered and hung up the phone.

"Yes ma'am." Sidney believes that everything is not for naught, he will have his Regina.

* * *

Ironically Emma saw The Stranger when heading into the diner and he exiting. He definitely is someone she never seen before and he does match the description that Regina gave her. She was going catch his attention by stopping him but he beat her to the punch.

"Hey, I believe you are the sheriff, right?" This guy doesn't even know her.

"Yes and I am curious to how you know that." The Stranger points down to Emma's waist where her badge is displayed.

"Lucky guess. So I am assuming that you are the Emma Swan that everyone talks about." Emma internally rolls her eyes at her idiocy but she is not going to let him get her off her game.

"Yes, and I want to know why you are in town and why were you talking to my son?"

August didn't know Emma had a son, he wonders if Neal is the father. He is a brunette and kind of favors him.

"My bike broke down in front of a white mansion and a boy kept asking me questions. He is quite an intelligent boy. Henry I presume is your son?"

"Yes he is and my first priority is to protect him so I will ask again, why are you in town?"

"I am a writer and I was just drawn to this town. It seems…magical," the Stranger says with a sly smile. He needs fill out Emma to see how close she is to believing and breaking the curse. The quicker the better.

Emma gulps at his inference since that is the troubling reality of the town that people keep inferring. He is carrying a huge brown box and became curious.

"What is that?" The Stranger looks at the box and back to her.

"You really want to know what is in the box?"

"That is why I asked," she is getting impatient with his coyness.

"How about this, I will take you out for a drink and you can ask me all the questions you want."

"Sorry dude, you are barking up the wrong tree, I'm already taken."

"It doesn't mean I still can't get a drink with you, and it is not like that. I have to go now, see ya around," and he continues to walk away from the door of the diner. That is when Emma realized that she didn't know his name and yells out to him.

"I didn't get your name."

"That is because I didn't give it," he replies back and hops on his bike and drives away. He doesn't seem threatening but you just never know these days. However, she has much more important matters to attend to. Her stomach is now growling and she decides to go in the diner, chat with Ruby, and eat some much needed food. She has a feeling that she is going to see the guy again.

* * *

Since the Savior seem to not be able to recover and "save" his most prized possession, he decided to take matters into his own hands in the dead of the night. Mr. Gold is driving Moe's truck, actually, his truck with Moe gagged and tied up in the back of it. He is taking him to an abandoned cabin in the woods for some much needed privacy. There is a few of those in town.

Mr. Gold pulls a pistol and opens the back of the truck and pulls the heavier man out of it, his eyes wide with fear and trepidation. Gold pushed him towards to door.

"Walk." As they enter the cabin, Moe turns around as Gold cocks his gun and points it to him.

"Now, you see, here's the thing – I don't normally let people get away," and he closes the door behind them. At this point, Moe almost peed in his pants.

* * *

Graham breathes in the piney air of the forest, enjoying the company of his wolf and finally having freedom. True freedom. He does not have any responsibilities but just his own cares which fit him more than the role of Sheriff that Regina appointed him as.

Reconciling his own identity with his cursed one is taking time. As hard as it is for him to admit, the curse was a blessing. He lived a very solitary life and had no friends. In Storybrooke, he now has that, he has something that he didn't even realize that he was missing. Mary Margaret, Snow, Emma, Ruby. And heck even Leroy gave him a sense of belonging that he only experienced with his pack.

He will go back into when he is ready but now is his time to enjoy the woods. He was just travelling through the forest when a van from a distance parked a few feet away from an isolated cabin. He squinted his eyes to see what was going on. He saw a smaller man with a gun pulled out against a heavier set one. He first instinct was to rush over there but he stopped himself. That is no longer his job and he doesn't know who that is, and to be frank, don't really care. He dials Emma's number.

"Hello."

"Good evening Emma, this is Graham." Why is she receiving a call from him?

"Is something wrong? What's going on?"

"I think there is something that needs your attention. There may be a man in danger."

Emma gets a notepad, ready at attention to get the directions from Graham.

"Okay, where is their location?"

Graham gives her directions how to get there. "Thanks Graham. Take care of yourself." She was glad to hear from him, even if it was more of a business call. And again, he doesn't sound crazy so maybe there is hope that he drops his delusions.

"No problem Emma, be safe."

* * *

Gold is beating Moe up with his cane yelling that Moe hurt "her" and that it was his fault. What the hell did you run into?

Emma grabs the cane away from Gold from hurting Moe even further. "Stop!" She put herself between Mr. Gold and Moe to prevent him from harming him more.

"Go over somewhere and sit." Gold is fuming and looks bewildered but heeds the sheriff's demand. Emma checks over Moe, making sure to not touch him in case she hurts him even more. She pulls out her cell phone and calls the ambulance.

Twenty minutes later, outside the cabin is the paramedics loading Moe into the ambulance and Emma is talking to Mr. Gold on the side with a powerful stance.

"So I hear you managed not break anything he needs. You're lucky, Mr. Gold."

"You got a funny definition of lucky." He could have done so much more damage to him, and it is nothing short than what he deserves.

"You have a funny definition of justice. What did he really do?"

"He stole."

"That reaction was about more than taking a few trinkets. You said something about how he hurt 'her', what happened to 'her'? Who was that? What did he do? If someone needs help, maybe I can help."

"No. I'm sorry, Sheriff. I think you heard that wrong."

"You really don't wanna cooperate."

"Look, we're done here." Where the hell does he think he is going? He has another thing coming, Emma thinks as he walks away.

She grabs his arm to stop him from leaving. "Actually... No, we're not. You're under arrest." She cuffs him and stuffs him into the cruiser. Emma packed him into the cell and called it a night. It has been very long day and she just wants to sleep.

* * *

Emma is sitting at her desk eating a sandwich while Mr. Gold is in his cell. She knows that he must be hungry. "Pastrami. You want half," she asks with her mouth full. "You know, I still owe you that favor. Nice fatty pastrami. Delicious way to clear the books." After seeing Gold beat up Moe, she really doesn't want to have any dealings with him.

Mr. Gold turns toward the blonde sheriff to look at her. "Well, I don't need a reminder that you owe me a favor. And when the day comes that I make my request, it'll be for more than half a sandwich."

Emma shrugs her shoulders, she tried and proceeds to grin at his comment as footsteps approach. Regina arrives with Henry. Surprised since she hasn't seen Regina since yesterday, Emma sets down her sandwich.

"Sheriff Swan? Take Henry out and buy him ice cream." She knows that her appearance was sudden but she cannot past this moment to finally confront Gold. This situation is one that she will definitely keep to herself.

Emma suspiciously looks at Regina. The brunette hasn't told her about having much interactions with Mr. Gold other than staying away from him. But she has an opportunity to hang out with Henry during her shift, she will take it since she hasn't been spending time with him like before.

"You want me to leave you alone with a prisoner?"

Regina responds while her eyes are set on Mr. Gold. "Yes so you can spend time with our son." Emma looks back at Regina a little wounded. Regina knows that it may have been a low blow, but she needs Emma to stop asking questions and just leave her alone with Gold. And using Henry maybe manipulative but doesn't the end justify the means?

Henry is happy to get ice cream and spending time with his day out of this ordeal. "Hi Emma".

"Hey buddy." She gets up and ruffles his hair, her favorite gesture with him that she likes to do.

"Let's go get some ice cream, shall we?" She grabs her coat and speaks to Henry and the two head out.

Mr. Gold turns his attention back to Regina "It seems that you want to have a little chat, correct?"

Regina approaches the cell with a smirk, she knows she has the upper hand. "Yes, is this is the perfect time for it.

Mr. Gold gestures towards the chair that is in front of his cell. "Please, sit," and of course Regina does as she told because he has that power over her. He now knows without a doubt, that Regina is behind Moe stealing a very particular item that only she knows the significance with him.

"Now when two people want something the other has, a deal can always be struck. Do you have what I want?"

Regina smiles. "Yes." Why oh why is he not surprised. But he wants her to verbally admit that she was behind that robbery.

"So... you did put him up to it, then," he more stated than questioned.

"I merely suggested that... strong men take what they need."

"Oh yeah, and you told him just what to take, didn't you?"

"We used to know each other so well, Mr. Gold. Has it really come down to this?" Regina is enjoying toying her former mentor.

"It seems it has, yeah. But you know what I want. What is it you want?"

Now is the time to stop pussyfooting. "I want you to answer one question. And answer it simply. What's your name?"

"It's Mr. Gold."

Regina gives him a stern look. She also wants verbal confirmation as to whether Gold remembers his past identity. There is no way that he doesn't know considering he would never have reacted to _that _particular item being taken if it wasn't so.

"Your real name."

"Every moment I've spent on this earth, that's been my name." He has always been careful with his words.

"But what about moments spent elsewhere?"

Mr. Gold pauses for a few beats. "What are you asking me?"

"I think you know. If you want me to return what's yours, tell me your name."

Mr. Gold he pauses again, and then chuckles. "Rumplestiltskin." He stands to grip the cell bars. "Now give me what I want," he growled out.

Bingo! It seems that her plan worked well. Everyone has their own weaknesses. Belle has always been his. It is also funny that Rumple could have easily asked her by saying "please" without exposing his true identity. Obviously he was too focus on making a deal to get what he wants instead of just getting it for free buy using their old deal before the curse.

"Such hostility."

"Oh yeah."

Regina reaches into her bag and takes out the chipped cup. "Over this?"

Mr. Gold reaches for the cup through the bars while she shifts the item from side to side teasingly. How she mentioned how much she enjoyed toying with him?

"Such a...," his hand latches onto the cup, to which she stops moving it, "sentimental little keepsake." She loosens her grip as he snatches the cup back.

"Thank you... your Majesty." He finally has what belongs to him. He needs something to remind him of his Belle, his one true love. He sits back down on cell cot to examine the cup in relief.

" So... now that we're being honest with each other, let's remember how things used to be, shall we? And don't let these bars fool you, dear. I'm the one with the power around here. I'm gonna be out of here in no time, and nothing between us will change."

Regina moves closer to the cell, and grips the bars. "We shall see." She then retreats out of the room as Mr. Gold glances down at the cup in his hands. Now she knows that Rumple remembers who he is, she is worried how he will cash in his favor that Emma owes him. If he does anything that will harm Emma, he will see the Evil Queen.


End file.
